Fighters Story
by Inuys-hispanicgirl
Summary: COMPLETE: A fighter and a doctor. When two different worlds collide, an instant bond is formed. He didn't mean to fall in love and she couldn't help it...:SakuraXSasuke:
1. The Accident

-1Sum. Sasuke is a world renown fighter. He's trained by the very best, Kakashi Hatake. Sakura is an ordinary girl who studies medicine and physical therapy is her small job that gets food on the table. When Sasuke gets an arm hurt, he need alittle help to get it back to normal, Kakashi takes him to see a doctor. She meets him and helps him with his arm. SakuraXSasuke

* * *

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! (although it'd be cool if i did...)

CHAPTER 1: THE ACCIDENT

* * *

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10! AND HE'S OUT!" yelled the referee. "SASUKE UCHIHA IS THE WINNER!"

The crowd cheered fiercely as the referee walked over to the black haired grey eyed boy. He lifted his arm and the crowd grew restless. People stood up from there seats and chanted his name.

"SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE!"

Sasuke lifted his other arm into the air acknowledging the crowd. He smirked as he won yet another match and was moving on. He looked down at his coach, the sliver haired man had his arms crossed across his chest as he stood looking calm. He threw him his blue robe from the side of the ring. It had Uchiha written on the back in white print as it had a design with a red half circle and white looking golf tee shape at the bottom. Sasuke tied it on over his bare chest and blue shorts. Sasuke had his hands and feet up to his mid-calf in wraps and his forehead had a sort of head band thing. The crowd still cheered and Sasuke threw his hands up in the air again. He walked over to his coach and jumped off the fighting ring.

"Must you do that?" asked his coach.

Sasuke smirked, "Yes. There my fans." he said a bit mockingly. "They came here to see a fight right?" Sasuke looked at his coach, "It wasn't much of one, eh Kakashi?"

Kakashi chuckled, "They'll get harder. And you'll be ready." he said.

Sasuke cracked his knuckles, "I can't wait." he said with another smirk.

They both walked into the locker rooms. The crowds cheers were heard even from there. Sasuke changed into a blue shirt with the same symbol on the back as the one his robe. He put one some khaki cargos and put his shorts, robes, and mouth guard in his bag. His hand wraps were still on, giving him a tough look, even though he didn't need them to do so. Kakashi leaned against some lockers as he closed his eyes, thinking.

"You know they'll be here any minute…" said Kakashi with a smirk of his own.

Sasuke sighed, "I know. We just answer some, sign some, talk to some and we leave." he said glancing over at him.

Kakashi shrugged, "Sounds about right." he said. Kakashi had a head band as well, it was slanted so it covered his left eye, making him look mysterious. He also wore a mask type thing that covered his face, nose to chin. The only revealing part on his face was his right eye. He wore a navy shirt with a greenish zipper vest, it was always open. He wore khakis as well. His outfit was usually always casual, that's what separated him from the other coaches. He didn't wear a 'suit' like the business type, but he didn't wear scrubs like the regular type either.

Once he was done with that sentence a crowd of people with cameras, microphones, notepads, and merchandise of Sasuke came crashing through. Sasuke and Kakashi stood still as the mob surrounded them, they landed a whole bunch of questions at about the same time. Sasuke and Kakashi hardly broke a sweat answering.

"How do you feel about your big win tonight Sasuke?" asked one of the reporters.

The crowd became silent and Sasuke shrugged, "Hardly a 'big' win. But I guess glad." he said nonchalantly.

"Did you feel intimidated by your challenger tonight?" asked another.

Sasuke this time laughed, "Of him? No. I beat him without even breaking a sweat."

A group of girls squealed as they charged up to him, "Sasuke!" they all yelled in unison. A blonde haired girl handed him a poster of him and she smiled, "Will you sign it?" she asked with a blush.

Sasuke took the poster and took her pen, "Who to?" he asked.

She put her hands together admiringly, "Ino!" she said.

Sasuke nodded as he wrote her name on there, "There you go." he said with a smirk.

Ino grasped the poster and fainted. Her friends next to her caught her just as she fell and dragged her away.

"Kakashi! Do feel worried about Sasuke going further into the fighting?" another asked.

Kakashi sighed, "Not at all. Sasuke is a rookie who just started this year, yes. But he's a skilled rookie, I trained him for the best fights and he hasn't proven us wrong yet has he?"

The crowd laughed as they agreed.

"Kakashi do feel intimidated about the other trainers?"

Kakashi shrugged, "I don't know even of them to say I do." he said.

"Sasuke! Do you have that special someone for you?" asked a man reporter.

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, "I haven't found the one I think I'll fight for. Can't say I ever will. Fighting is my one true love."

Kakashi elbowed Sasuke slightly as he gave him a sign to leave. Sasuke nodded.

"Sorry! No further questions please!" said Kakashi as he escorted Sasuke through the mob of screaming Sasuke fans and questioning reporters. They left the locker room as fast as they could, leaving the fans wanting more of Sasuke and the reporters no answers to many questions.

Sasuke and Kakashi walked through the dark night as the street lights guided them on the sidewalks.

"What was with calling me a rookie?" asked Sasuke.

Kakashi chuckled, "Last time I checked you were." he said.

Sasuke glared at him, "I am way better than any 'rookie' as you so call them."

Kakashi and Sasuke stopped by a sliver car. The trunk popped open and Sasuke through his duffle bag in.

"What would you call 'them' then Sasuke?" asked Kakashi closing the trunk.

Sasuke leaned against the car, "I don't know! Beginners. Or at least call me an expert beginner, rookie sounds so…degrading." said Sasuke with disgust. "I'm 21. Obviously one of the many youngest fights to start out and win this many matches yet."

Kakashi sighed, "Fine…" he said sarcastically, "How about I call you a fighter?" he asked.

Sasuke shrugged, "What ever."

Kakashi got in the drivers seat and rolled down the windows. "What are you waiting for Sasuke?" asked Kakashi.

Sasuke looked through the window at Kakashi, "I'm going to walk the way back. You know, to get some running in. You know speed and agility?" he said.

Kakashi sighed, "Alright. But your still doing that tomorrow. Got it?" he asked as he turned on the ignition.

Sasuke smirked, "Wouldn't have it any other way." he said. Sasuke hit the car and Kakashi drove off.

Sasuke began walking, "Yeah…speed my ass." he whispered. "I'm relaxing by not running." he put his hands to his head and looked at the sky.

* * *

Sasuke could see the place they were staying at when he heard something. Sasuke stopped and turned facing the dark shadows behind him, "I know someone's there. If you think you can 'hide' from me, then you need to work on your stalking skills more because I can hear you a mile away." he said with a smirk. "Honestly its pathetic."

Two guys came out from the shadows, "Tough guy." one of them said. They both were big as in muscular. One had red hair and the other had dish water blonde. The red haired one had a scar on his right cheek and the blonde one had a scar on his left. Obviously they were brothers.

"Yeah. Looks like a little boy to me." said the one with blonde hair.

Sasuke smiled, "I'm21 dumb asses. Of course, I wouldn't expect some one with all bran no brain to know that."

The two stared at him, "Come with us nicely and we won't hurt you." said the one with red hair.

Sasuke laughed, "Leave 'nicely' and I won't hurt you guys." he said.

Sasuke slid into fighting stance as he waited for them to strike first. The red haired man and the blonde haired man gave each other a high five and the red haired man charged him. Sasuke dodged but was cut off by the blonde haired man. Sasuke leaped back with only a minor cut on his arm. Sasuke chuckled, "I see what you guys do. You trick by using one but then the other attacks while distracted with the first." The two men laughed, "I guess you figured it out." said the red haired man. "Not much fun." said the blonde haired one.

Sasuke smirked, "Yeah? I guess this won't be as fun." he said arrogantly.

He charged at them, the red one smirked and stopped Sasuke by holding his fists in the palm of his hand. He stood ground as sustained Sasuke. Sasuke brought his left foot up and took a kick at him but the blonde blocked the kick before it could hit his brother. Sasuke flinched as the blonde bend his foot the opposite direction. Sasuke refused to yell out in pain. He spit in the red haired mans face he recoiled backwards and Sasuke dove for the ground making the grip on his foot better. He kicked the blonde one with his other foot. Sasuke jumped up as the two came back to him. They moved faster and Sasuke through a punch at the red haired man. He hit him but the blonde caught his punch and twisted his arm. Sasuke smirked as he thought, "No prob. Just step back and…" He began to do so but the red haired man took hold of him. Sasuke gasped, "What…!" he yelled. "Damn! I didn't see you…" he thought. The blonde twisted his arm more and Sasuke bite his tongue to keep from yelling.

The red haired man laughed, "I guess we'll have to do something more to get him to plead mercy."

The blonde nodded, "Right." he smirked.

Sasuke was helpless for the first time in ages. He closed his eyes as they tightened his grip on his right arm. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, he accidentally bite his cheek and now he was tasting blood, Sasuke yelled as he heard the bones crack in his arm.

"AAAHH!" He yelled.

Rain began to fall from the sky, heavier and heavier each time. Sasuke fell to his knees as he grasped his right arm that fell limply at his side. He glared at the two as they laughed at him. Sasuke coughed and leaned forward, supporting himself with his left arm as he coughed badly. Blood showed up in small dots on the sidewalk. He looked up at them as his eyes shown with a hint of red. He stood up the best he could as his eyes flashed from grey to red. They laughed still but then the red haired man punched Sasuke in the gut. He doubled over in pain as he was out of breathe. He fell to knees again but this time lost control of his body as he went out cold.

* * *

"Sasuke…?"

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. A sharp light hit his eyes and he recoiled back hitting his head on the table. He sat up slowly and rubbed his head.

"Damn…" he whispered. His vision came back and everything was becoming clear. "Kakashi?"

Kakashi sighed as he saw him wake up. "Damn Sasuke. I thought you were dead or something."

Sasuke shifted his body but then felt an immense pain, "Ah…my arm…" he clutched his right shoulder as he felt nothing but pain.

Kakashi grabbed his arm, "Does this hurt?" he asked lifting his arm up. Sasuke yelped out in pain and Kakashi took that as his answer. "How about this?" he threw his arm another direction and got the same reaction. Kakashi thought for a moment, "I think it's broken…" he said reaching for the phone.

Sasuke glared at him, "No, you think?" he asked sarcastically.

Kakashi ignored his last comment as he began talking on the phone. Sasuke leaned against the couch, fighting back the pain shooting up and down his right arm. He closed his eyes and remembered the two guys that got him, he furrowed his brow. "I will get even." he thought.

Kakashi hung up and looked at Sasuke. "Come on." Kakashi stood up.

Sasuke stood up, "Where are we going?" he asked.

Kakashi pointed at his arm, "To a concert, where do you think?" he asked sarcastically. Sasuke glared at him but followed him out to the car.

Sasuke looked out the window, "Damn, how could I lose to them?" he thought. He clutched his left hand, "I will track them down…"

Kakashi chuckled, "I already took care of them if that's what your thinking."

Sasuke stared at Kakashi, "What?"

Kakashi still looked at the road, "I had a feeling you would run into some trouble, I got to you just in time and I personally delivered a message of fighting outside of the ring."

Sasuke glared, "You didn't have to. I would have taken care of them myself." he muttered angrily.

Kakashi sighed, "But you didn't. If I hadn't stepped in, you would have been far worse."

Kakashi pulled up near the hospital and Sasuke and Kakashi got out. The hospital was big and on the middle of the building was a red cross. Sasuke and Kakashi entered the two double doors in front. The room was white with plain decorations on the wall and floor. Kakashi walked up to the receptionist at the large desk, "I'm here for Uchiha Sasuke."

The lady gave a small gasp, "Sasuke? The fighter Sasuke?" she asked.

Kakashi nodded, "Yes. The very one."

Sasuke sighed, "Here we go again…" he thought.

The lady smiled, "My niece thinks you're the greatest, even…has a little crush on you! You are very skilled." she smiled at Sasuke, "Um…would you mind signing something?" she asked nervously.

Sasuke sighed and walked forward. The lady smiled and handed him a pen and paper, Sasuke did his best to sign with his left.

"Sorry. But my right arm is bad today…"

The lady nodded, "No don't worry about." she smiled.

Kakashi coughed, "So, can we see the doctor?" he asked.

The lady behind the large wooden desk blushed "Oh yes." nodded. She had short dark hair and wore small rectangular glasses. She had an ear phone in her right ear. She typed some things at a very fast pace into the computer and smiled, "Okay. Here you are." she scrolled down the computer and nodded again, "A nurse will lead you there. Please wait." she waved a hand to a small center that had chairs and a small TV and magazines. "Thank you again!"

Sasuke and Kakashi walked over there. Kakashi looked around at the magazines. Finding none that appealed to him, he pulled one of his erotic novels out. Sasuke tapped his foot impatiently as his arm kept shooting pain up and down his arm. A couple of young nurses around the age of Sasuke giggled and walked up to him.

"Sasuke? Will you take a picture with us?" they asked almost in perfect unison. Sasuke stared at the girls and sighed, "Sure…" he signaled them to his side and they quickly got there. They handed the camera to the reading Kakashi. He marked his book and held up the camera.

"Say Sasuke!" he teased. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his sensei's joke.

The girls smiled and yelled, "Sasuke!"

The camera flashed and the girls squealed. Kakashi handed the camera back and the girls walked away giggling on how cute Sasuke was in person. A couple minutes passed and the door opened revealing a women in her late 30's. She had her brown hair pulled back into a high bun and the white uniform of nurses. Kakashi didn't look away from his book thinking it was another fan.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" she asked.

Kakashi put his book away. Sasuke and Kakashi stood up and followed her through the door. "How long is this going to take?" asked Sasuke to the nurse.

The nurse lead them to a room. "Not too long." she flashed him a smile and motioned for Sasuke to sit on a bed type thing. Kakashi sat in a chair near Sasuke.

"The doctor will be here in a while." she smiled and exited the room.

Sasuke sighed, "I need to know what's wrong with me now!" he complained.

Kakashi chuckled, "Just wait…" he told him.

Sasuke glared at him, "Your just happy because of all the pretty nurses around your age, pervert." He adjusted himself on the seat. "Ow…" he whispered as the pain grew stronger.

"You alright?" asked Kakashi.

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah." he muttered clutching his right shoulder.

The doctor soon came in. "Hello." he smiled.

Sasuke huffed, "Everyone is so happy!" he thought.

Kakashi shook the male doctors hand, "Hello." he answered.

The doctor took a look at Sasuke, "So you are the fighter?" he asked.

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah. Hey what's wrong with my arm?" he asked.

The doctor looked at his arm, "It could be anything. We need to take an x-ray look." The doctor did some tests that put his right arm at pain. He lead Sasuke to an X-ray and put him back in the waiting room. Kakashi stayed with the doctor.

**_later..._**

"Amazing." he whispered as he looked at the X-ray picture.

Kakashi looked at him, "What?" he asked.

The doctor pointed at the X-ray picture, "See here." Kakashi nodded, "He has broke his arm badly. He might never use it again without professional help."

Kakashi sighed, "I see."

The doctor nodded, "Yes. The amazing part is that he was apply to fight the pain. Any other would have been yelling even crying at the pain."

"Sasuke has been through tougher more painful times then that." he said. The doctor nodded, "So who can we get to make sure he can use his arm again?" asked Kakashi.

The doctor headed to his desk and pulled out a small pamphlet. "Here. it's the best place. One of the medics there is a personal trainer that can help Sasuke. She's very good with this kind of work. Very highly recommended."

Kakashi nodded taking the pamphlet. He bid his farewell and walked over to Sasuke in the waiting room. Sasuke now had a white cast over his right arm. Much to his protest.

"When am I getting this off?" asked Sasuke pointing angrily at his cast.

Kakashi showed him the pamphlet. "After it gets healed. And once you learn to use it again."

Sasuke stared at him, "What?" he asked in disbelief.

Kakashi sighed, "You broke your arm pretty badly. You need to go to a professional treatment center where they'll help you use your arm again. Physical therapy if you will."

Sasuke sighed, "Damn. I can't fight or train with _this_!" he cussed some more.

"You'll still train. Just not fight." said Kakashi seriously. Sasuke gave him a look. "Sasuke. Your arm is broken. Not your body. You'll keep training, got that?" he asked.

Sasuke smirked, "Fine. Like I said before, I wouldn't have it any other way." Sasuke frowned at his right arm cast. Some nurses already signed with messages like, 'I love you Sasuke Get well' or 'I'm your biggest fan! love you! get well!' all in cursive neat handwriting. "I will not let this arm slow me down…" he looked at Kakashi, "What's next?" he asked referring to the pamphlet information.

Kakashi scanned the pamphlet, "To see your future physical therepist of course!" he found what he was searching for, "Sakura Haruno!" he said with a smile.

* * *

**What'd you think? I'm not very smart with boxing or physical therepy, i know i should write about what i know...but hey, i liked the idea. Review. thanks!**


	2. Sakura Haruno

Sum. Sasuke is a world renown fighter. He's trained by the very best, Kakashi Hatake. Sakura is an ordinary girl who studies medicine and physical therapy is her small job that gets food on the table. When Sasuke gets an arm completely shattered, Kakashi takes him to see a doctor. She meets him and helps him with his arm. Love. SakuraXSasuke

* * *

**Fighter's Story**

**CHAPTER 2:Sakura Haruno

* * *

**

"Please Sakura…"

The pink haired emerald eyed girl got behind a table, dodging one of many of Lee's grappling hugs. She slammed her hand on the table, "For the last time Lee. I'm flattered but the answer is no!" She grabbed her clipboard and got out of the room. She took a look at the number of patiences for the day. She wore a white coat, underneath she wore a red shirt with some white designs on it. She also wore black Capris. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, not like her usual hair style which was normally down tied back with her favorite head band.

The black haired man followed her, "But why not?" he stretched the word not very long emphasizing his point.

Sakura stopped and sighed, "Because Lee. I just…we can't! Okay?" Lee sighed but followed her anyway. She walked over to the receptionest. "Ino, here's the list of my patients for today." She handed the blonde haired girl the clipboard. Sakura shook the clipboard when she didn't take it the first time. Sakura sighed, "Ino!" she yelled.

The blonde haired girl twirled in her desk to face her, "Big forehead wait!" she yelled back. Sakura sighed, "Well, your suppose to be doing your job! Not…" she looked at her, "what are you doing?" she asked.

Ino sighed, "Deciding where to put this _signed_ poster of _the _Sasuke Uchiha." she said slyly trying to make Sakura jealous.

Sakura blinked, "Who?" she asked.

Ino's jaw went wide opened. "Y-you…d-don't…" Ino stood up, "He's only like the greatest fighter ever!" Ino pointed to her work area. Almost everything there had something with his face on it. "I am president of his fan club! He's the most hottest, the most greatest, the most skilled…" she squealed and sat down in her chair, "I went to his fight yesterday! He signed this poster!" she showed the poster to her. It had a blue background, on the top it had the name SASUKE in large white print and at the botttom UCHIHA. In the middle it had this so called Sasuke in a fighting pose with his blue shorts. His arms were wrapped in hand wraps and his feet were bare but had wrapps as well. He had a blue head band on and he had a nice body.

Sakura nodded, "He was pretty good looking." she thought. "Still, doesn't ring a bell." she told Ino.

Rock Lee snatched the poster, "Uchiha huh? I've heard of him. Pretty good fighter…I doubt better than me though."

Ino burst out laughing, "You? Lee you have got to be kidding me! He's a rookie and he's won all his matches thus far!" she eyed him, "And you Lee. I have never seen you fight! And if you do fight, why are you in the medic business?" she asked putting a hand on her waist.

Sakura sighed, "Fighting isn't really what I'm into. Maybe that's why I haven't heard of him." Sakura shrugged, "It's all the same to me." She handed the clipboard to Ino. "Type that. It's your job. Okay?" she asked. Ino snatched back her poster and the clipboard, "Yeah yeah. Really Sakura, I think you live under a rock."

Sakura sighed, "Yeah yeah." She walked into the lounge. It was still morning, her first patienct wasn't until 10:00 a.m. She had a whole hour left. She grabbed a mug filled with coffee and sat down in one of the many chairs. Lee joined her.

"Sakura, why don't you want to?" he was being perisitant.

Sakura took a sip, "Lee. Your sweet but…" she set down her coffee mug. "I just can't. Please, stop asking me. Maybe one of these days, just…not now."

Lee smiled, "Okay. Sorry." Sakura shook her head, "It's okay."

* * *

"TIME"

Sasuke slowly came to a hault. He bend over as sweat dripped down his tan face. He reached for a water bottle and took a drink. He wiped his forehead, "Is that it?" he asked.

Kakashi nodded, "Yep. Your doing much better even with your arm like that." he smiled. "Get cleaned up, we going."

Sasuke nodded.

**later...**

The sliver car pulled up to a hosptial looking building.

"This it?" asked Sasuke.

Kakashi nodded, "Yep." he looked at his watch. "It's around 9:00 a.m. now." he said. Sasuke and Kakashi went through a single door. It wasn't much like the hospital once inside. There was a large room, a desk in the middle and two hallways near the desk. Behind the desk was a door. In front of the desk there was chairs for people to sit in. The blonde didn't seem to notice them enter. Kakashi walked up to the girl.

"Excuse me. But may we see a ms. Haruno Sakura?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes. May I have your name-" she looked up and gasped, "S-S-Sasuke!" she yelled. She jumped up from her seat, "Oh my god! Oh my god!" she squealed.

Sasuke sighed. Kakashi scratched his head, "Um…yes…but-"

Ino leaned forward, "Do you remember me Sasuke?" she asked.

Sasuke gave her a fake smile, "Yes…your…"

Ino smiled, "Ino!"

"Ino! Yeah…" he rolled his eyes when she wasn't looking.

"May we see Ms. Haruno Sakura?" asked Kakashi changing the subject.

Ino nodded and calmed down, "Right." she typed some things in. "Alright. She'll be with you in a while. Go down to room 102." She pointed to the hallway on her left. Kakashi nodded and lead Sasuke. Ino waved and gave a smile at Sasuke. When they were gone Ino sighed leaning back in her chair. Ino gasped, "Oh no! I forgot to give them this sheet!" she sighed, "I always forget to give the sheet." She grabbed the speaker and called, "Sakura Haruno main desk now."

Sakura stepped out of the lounge. "Yeah Ino?" asked Sakura. She walked over to her, "What's up?" she asked. Ino handed her a clipboard, "Here. Patient new room 102..." she didn't bother being specific since she was busy looking for the sheets for them to fill out. Sakura took the clip board, "Okay thanks." she walked down the hall.

* * *

Sasuke sat in a chair instead of the bed thing. Kakashi leaned against the wall.

"You don't think that this girl will be as 'hyper' as the receptionest? Do you?" asked Sasuke.

Kakashi shrugged, "If she's a fan of the Uchiha, maybe."

Sasuke sighed, "When will they learn?" he asked.

Sasuke and Kakashi shut up when the door opened.

The pink haired girl stepped in with a smile.

"Hello boys." she bowed slightly. She extended her hand to Kakashi, "Sakura Haruno at your service." He shook her hand as well, "Kakashi Hatake." he said with a smile. She nodded and extended her hand to Sasuke, he shook her hand as well. Sakura sat down in a chair in front of them.

"What's your name?" she asked Sasuke.

Both Kakashi and Sasuke blinked. "Wait you don't know my name?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura laughed, "Am I suppose to? Usually I don't know the name of my patients until they tell me…" she smiled.

Sasuke coughed, "Sasuke Uchiha." he said. "Now she'll go ballistic." he thought.

She wrote his name on the blank sheet. "Okay. Sasuke." She looked at them both, "What did you want to see me about?" she asked.

Sasuke was still a bit confused on why she hadn't asked for his autograph yet. Kakashi coughed, "Well, you see Sasuke was in a…well accident…" he looked at Sasuke who in turn looked away.

Sakura nodded, "I won't ask for specifics." she smiled at Sasuke. He only looked away.

Kakashi nodded, "Well, the whole thing added up in him breaking his arm…badly. The doctor said he might not be able to use it again. But we need him to use it again, so he told us about this place and you. Can you help?" he asked.

Sakura smiled, "Yes I can." she put her clipboard down and walked over to Sasuke. She grabbed his arm that was broken, "This one huh?" she asked.

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah." he whispered. "I don't get it…" he thought.

The door soon burst open revealing Ino out of breathe, "Ino? What are you doing?" asked Sakura. She held some papers in front of her, "I…forgot to give…them…these…papers…" she huffed. She walked in and handed Kakashi the papers. She saw Sakura holding Sasuke's hand.

"Sakura!" she yelled. Sakura stared at Ino, "Yes?" she asked.

Ino pointed at her hand. Sakura blushed and took it off, "Ino, what are you getting so worked up about? He's my peitent!"

Ino huffed, "That's Sasuke!" she yelled.

"Oh no…" he whispered. Just when he was getting some peace from a girl.

Sakura looked at her, "You know! The one I talked to you about this morning…"

Sakura nodded, "Oh yeah, the…one your Fan club president of? And he signed your poster, you went to his game…"

"Fight! Sakura he fights!" she yelled defensively.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah I remember now…the one Lee said he could take on…" Sakura turned to Sasuke, "So you need me to help you with your arm so you can fight again?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yes."

Sakura nodded. She walked over to Kakashi, "Just fill it out the best you can."

Ino walked over to Sasuke and began talking to him. Sakura sighed, "Ino, time for you to go!" She pulled Ino by her shirt collar and pushed her into the hallway. She closed the door on her and turned to them. "Sorry about that. Alright. I'll try to help. But…" she sat back down, "You have to bare with me. Some things is going to get frustrating. Can you handle that?" she asked.

Sasuke scoffed, "Yeah. I'm not a little kid."

Sakura smiled, "Alright." Kakashi handed her back the papers. She thanked him and put the papers on her clipboard. "I'll see you guys tomorrow then. From 8:30-10:00 a.m. okay?" She smiled at them and shook there hands again. "See you tomorrow." She turned again, "Sasuke I suggest wearing a sleeveless shirt tomorrow. And don't worry about Ino, I'll distract her." she winked at him and closed the door.

Sasuke was left speechless, he never meet a girl who didn't know who he was. Kakashi nudged him, "Let's go." he said.

Sasuke nodded, "Right…"

* * *

**next day**

The pink haired girl yawned as she took a sip of her coffee. Ino gave her a glare as she walked up to her desk. "Ino, please. Sasuke is my patient. Please don't freak him out or anything today." she said.

Ino stared at her, "What! Me, freak him out? Yeah right." she looked away.

Rock Lee came, "Sakura morning."

Sakura smiled in return. "Hey." Sakura looked at her watch, "8:20" she whispered.

Lee stared at her, "A patient today?" he asked.

Sakura nodded, "Yep. He needs help with his right arm. Broke it in an accident."

Ino gasped, "Is he alright?" she asked worried.

Sakura sighed, "Ino, he was here yesterday."

Ino blushed, "I know!" she pouted, "I don't see why you get to hang out with him!"

Sakura sighed again, "Because I'm a professional, your not."

Lee laughed, "What's she so worked up about?" he asked.

"I'm working with Sasuke. That's all." said Sakura nonchalantly.

Lee gasped, "Sasuke!" He smirked, "This is my chance to prove that I'm stronger…!" He raised his fist into the air, "Then Sakura will love me!" he thought.

Sakura shook her head, "Not you too Lee…" She turned and put her foam cup in the trash. "Well, it's time. Later. Oh, and don't bother him you guys, okay?"

The two sighed, "Yes…" She smiled and headed to a training room.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on his precious black head Lee." warned Ino.

Lee glared at her, "And what if I do? What will you do?" he asked.

Ino gave him a glare and he matched hers. "Just don't!" she yelled and she sat down in her chair.

Lee shrugged, "He's probably not worth my time…" Ino shook her head.

* * *

**chap 2! Review please. Thanks to those that have! **


	3. Better Than Average

-1Sum. Sasuke is a world renown fighter. He's trained by the very best, Kakashi Hatake. Sakura is an ordinary girl who studies medicine and physical therapy is her small job that gets food on the table. When Sasuke gets an arm completely shattered, Kakashi takes him to see a doctor. She meets him and helps him with his arm. Love. SakuraXSasuke

* * *

A FIGHTER'S STORY 

CHAPTER 3:BETTER THAN AVERAGE

* * *

Sakura put a pen in her mouth, biting the end of it. She scribbled some things down on the clipboard as she counted some objects in the training area. She walked over and set up an area for the others to work in. She turned as she heard the door open, she smiled, "Sasuke. Come on in."

The black haired man walked over to her. "Where do I sit?" he asked.

Sakura had a couple of balls in her arms, "Don't worry about that. You don't need to sit." She put the balls down in another area.

Sasuke leaned against a wall as he watched her. "I'll be just a moment." She grabbed her clipboard, "So how long have you been fighting Sasuke?" she asked.

Sasuke's shoulder slumped up and then down, "As long as I can remember. Professionally just recently." Sakura nodded. She smiled and for some reason Sasuke looked away.

"That's interesting. Come this way." she motioned for him to follow her. She lead him down a hallway, the left of the main desk.

"Did anyone bother you?" she asked curiously as she waved at Ino who in turn gave her a death glare, telling her to stay away from him.

Sasuke chuckled, "Nothing I couldn't handle. That blonde girl from yesterday who asked me to marry her then a guy with weird hair that challenged me to a fight."

Sakura laughed, "I'm going to kill them." she thought. She stopped by a room. "Here. This room we'll be having your lessons in." She opened the door. Inside the room was spacious, it had a cozy feeling. It had all sorts of equipment for the upper body.

She smiled, "Let's get started."

Sasuke sighed, "About time." He walked in and looked around at the different things. "Were do we start?" he asked.

Sakura put her clipboard on the door and closed it behind her. She walked up to Sasuke, "We start here." she took his right arm and pulled it out of slack that had his arm holding it up.

"I just want to see where we are." she pulled his arm that was no longer had a cast on it. "Move your fingers."

Sasuke glared as his right arm. Slowly and a bit forced his fingers crunched up and out. Making a few struggles but finally forming his right hand into a fist. A sweat dropped from his forehead. With a sigh he tried raising his fist into the air. Sasuke flinched at the pinching pain as he dropped his arm. Sakura quickly caught his arm.

"Good. You've already started to heal." she set his arm gentle down. "Which in fact, is very unusually fast…" her voice trailed off as she went to the side of the room. She grabbed some light weight dumbbells, two or three, from a small box. Sasuke watched.

"Why aren't you like the others?" he asked out of the blue.

Sakura looked up at him, "What?" she asked confused.

He took hold of his arm protectively and walked over to her. As he did he graciously leaned in, "Why…aren't you…" Sakura blinked still confused. She blushed when he leaned a little closer to her, "How come you haven't heard of me?" he asked.

Sakura smiled weakly as she added a weak laugh. She backed up before he got any closer and dodged him by walking to the other side of the room. Once regaining herself she spoke, "Well. I've never been one to watch sports such as fighting…" She laid the blue 5lb dumbbells that were in her hands onto the table.

She glanced at Sasuke who simply looked at her waiting for more. "I'm on a money budget." she sighed, "If you haven't noticed, this clinic isn't very big. Not very many therapists that work here. So we can only take as much patients at a time. Not a lot of patients come here either. No patients no money." Sakura looked at Sasuke, "I don't own a TV. After all, there are more important things."

Sasuke scoffed and rolled his eyes. Sakura rolled hers as well, "Men…" she mumbled. She patted the table with the dumbbells on it.

"Come on!" she motioned him forward. He walked over to the table. "Okay. Now tell me if gets too heavy for you." She grabbed one of the dumbbells with her right as she grabbed his right with her left. She turned his hand, palm facing up. She cupped the bottom of his hand as she put the dumbbell in his hand. He slowly gripped the dumbbell, Sakura took her now empty left hand and placed it over right hand.

"Ready?" she asked.

Sasuke blushed slightly, he turned his head to look at the wall, "Yeah." Sakura nodded. She let go of his hands and took a couple steps back. Sasuke's body lurched forward with the sudden weight. He let out a slight groan as it sent a shock up his arm. He grunted clutching the side of the table with his left hand, he straightened his body.

"_I…didn't think it would be…this…painful…_" he thought.

He closed his eyes as he slowly tried to pull his arm up at a 90 degree angle. He used to be able to do it so easily. Sakura watched as he once again leaned sideways as the weight took a toll on his arm. He knelt to the ground, a thin layer of sweat on his face. His breathe was rigid as he tried to regain his lost breathe. His chest went in and out dramatically. His right arm truly looked fake as it hung still with the dumbbell clutched in his hand. Sakura furrowed her brow and began to walk up to him.

"Stop!" he yelled as he heard her coming. Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. Sasuke supported himself with his left arm, slowly putting force onto his left leg to push him up. "I-I can do this!" he whispered through the pain.

Sakura sighed quietly but smiled, "_What will-power. He really is determined_." she thought. "_Not like a lot of others that I have to **convince** to keep trying…he really is…something." _

She watched as Sasuke gripped the table tightly as he focused his energy and strength to his right arm again. Forcing his arm to bend up with the weight. He pushed the pain to the back of his mind, it worked for part of the time. Angrily he closed his eyes as he felt another jolt of pain. He bite his tongue and pulled up the best. He let out a frustrated sigh as his hand reached the goal but immediately went back down.

"1..." he whispered through short breathes. He leaned his whole body to the left, holding himself on the table. Embarrassed as it was only 5lbs. "I used to be able to do much better than 5lbs!" he thought.

"It'll take some time before you can do it easy Sasuke. And before you can do your normal weight lifting." she grabbed the dumbbell from him. "You have more strength than a lot of people in your condition. In fact," she put the dumbbell on the table, "Not one of my patients did 1 lift in the first day. I'm surprised, most people even males, have cried at the pain."

Sasuke still slightly hunched over by the table smirked, "I've been through…a lot worse…" he pushed off the table, trying to convince himself that he didn't need the table to support himself on. No matter how tired or out of breath he was. His older brother wouldn't be this tired. He closed his eyes as he thought of him bitterly.

Sakura crossed her arms as she watched him straighten up his body like he wasn't tired. She sighed at the thought of man pride. Sasuke's body began to lean opposite of the table, Sakura quickly caught him before he made contact with the ground.

"How about a break?" she asked as she supported him back up. To his surprise she held him up pretty well. She didn't topple over or give in to his body weight and collapse with him. He gripped the table as she pulled out a chair for him. He sat down and Sakura took his right arm, laying it on the table.

"Guess training earlier took a effect to now." he sighed running a hand through his black hair.

Sakura pulled a small container from a cabinet. "Oh?" she placed it on the table and she walked to the sink, "You still train in your condition?" she asked as she began to wash her hands.

Sasuke shrugged, "Yeah. I don't want to get out of practice. Just because one part of my body is down doesn't mean my whole body is."

Sakura walked back and opened the container. "Yes. I see." She dipped her hands in and smoothed it out on Sasuke's arm. Putting pressure on it as she rubbed all over his right arm. Sasuke flinched a little at her touch.

"Did you feel that?" she asked as she noticed his face. Sasuke nodded. "Don't worry. It just means that your arm is healing up. You'll be fighting soon." She pressed again and he flinched a little again. "So tell me Sasuke, why hasn't your girlfriend come around yet? Isn't that why you keep avoiding Ino? Or any other girl in fact?"

Sasuke sighed, "I don't have a girl friend." he closed his eyes with a small smile.

"Oh. Well, why not? Your quite handsome and judging by Ino quite famous to girls alike." She glanced at him.

He shrugged again, "I have my own reasons. So, does your boyfriend watch sports?" he asked changing the subject to his liking.

Sakura laughed, "No." Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows at that. A bit disappointed. "I don't have a boyfriend. So I guess were the same in a way. Huh?" he lifted his shoulders a bit and she smiled at Sasuke.

"Yeah…" He was distracted by her smile. Sure fan girls gave him smiles but none that were as memorizing as hers. Sakura blushed when she noticed him staring. She awkwardly looked away and rubbed his arm again. Sasuke blushed as well when she looked away.

"So. Your trainer…"

"Yeah. He's great. A real fighter, a real person." said Sasuke looking at the wall instead of his pink haired doctor.

"What do you mean, a 'real person'?" she asked still refusing to look at him.

"He's not like other trainer's who are up tight or too loose." he smirked, "He's just my trainer, the perverted, kind hearted, fighter. He's always himself around people. He never puts up an act. He understands his weakness, even though a lot of fighters say they don't have them."

Sakura smiled, "Sounds like he's a great person. Obviously you look up to him. Am I right?" she asked.

He nodded, "He took me in when no one else would. He saw potential in me when no one else did." he closed his eyes as he remembered.

* * *

_**flash back**_

_Sasuke had been in a scrap for food. He took out the ones around him with his swift moves. He had a keen eye to know what the others would do. He left the fight with a couple of bruises and cuts. It had been a month since his older brother had kicked him out on the curb for 'cramping his style' too often when he brought women home. He wasn't welcomed home, in the streets, or the alley. He didn't have a home anymore so he wondered the streets. Fighting his way for food._

_"Give us our food you damn kid." spat one of the guys_

_Sasuke glared at them, not being fazed by the words. The two guys began to close him in, planning on punishing him for stealing food from older ones._

_"Hand it over and we'll leave you with a warning." said the other._

_Sasuke smirked and took a bite out of the bread he had. He didn't plan on fighting but did anyway. He raised his fists up, the two guys charged him. He swiftly dodged them and pounded them in the stomach. He back flipped as he dodged the other ones attack. This was Sasuke's first time fighting someone older. He had always fought with kids around his age for food. They caught Sasuke off guard, falling to his face as he hit the hard ground below. Scraping his bare hands, he knelt up looking at them both. He ran a hand across his mouth wiping the blood. He spat the blood that he tasted onto the ground. The two men took this opportunity to get him._

_A slightly older man walked by when he saw two people older gang up on him. Watching as the young boy got up and fell back down. He was planning to step in when they were both suddenly brought down to there knees. The sliver haired man watched as the young boy walked to one of them and took the food that he previously took a bite from. Sasuke looked up at him. His eyes once grey eyes now glowing red and dangerously. Kakashi stared at him with his only visible eye. Not really showing how he felt, but then he smiled under his half hidden face._

_"Do you have a home?" he asked the young boy._

* * *

Sakura stopped rubbing his arm as she stared at him. His story was so open and she didn't know what to say. "Oh. So Kakashi raised you." she said finally snapping out of her trance.

Sasuke shrugged, "I guess you can say that."

Sakura smiled, "Uh huh." she turned and walked back to the sink and began to wash her hands. "So what do you do?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura wiped her hands on a towel, "What?" she asked.

"You know. Since you don't watch fights or have a tv. What do you do?" he asked.

Sakura sighed, "…Decide what to do for the next day I guess…" she walked over to Sasuke. "This is what I like to do yet…not really."

"What do you like to do?" he asked.

"Give hope and help people."

"So is that why you became a doctor?" he asked.

Sakura looked down, "Yes." she smiled.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He was about to ask about the not really part but Sakura spoke again. "Were done for today. When you get home, I suggest you practice using your arm little by little." she smiled and lead him back to the main desk.

The sliver haired trainer was in a chair. He raised his visible eye from his book and lifted his hand, "Yo." he smiled, "All done?" he asked Sakura. Sakura and Sasuke came over to him.

Sakura smiled, "Yes. He did great!" she put her hands on his shoulders. "Right?"

Sasuke blushed at her sudden compliment and turned, "Hm."

Sakura nodded, "Well, when he gets home I suggest making him use his arm a lot more but! Not too much, or he'll wind up hurting it worse."

Kakashi nodded, "Alright." Sakura stood and watched as Sasuke and Kakashi walked towards the doors. "See you tomorrow." she waved.

"Bye Sasuke!" yelled Ino in her most annoying girly voice possible.

Once they were gone, Sakura turned on her heel and marched to Ino. "Ino Yamanka!"

"Sakura Haruno!"

Sakura sighed, "I told you to leave him alone! He's a good patient and I don't want your…your obsession over him to scare him away!"

Ino sat down and crossed her arms, "Hmph! If anything it's your big forehead that'll do that!"

Sakura shook her head, "Ino-pig. Wait until he sees why you have that nickname." Sakura turned and walked into the lounge.

Ino angrily huffed and began typing madly away at the computer.

* * *

"So is that true?"

Sasuke glanced at Kakashi, "What?"

"You did '_great_!'" he said mocking Sakura's comment.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I lifted more than the average person does for a broken arm is all."

"Uh huh. I saw that blush…are you-are you falling for your doctor?" he asked.

Sasuke glared at him, "You and your perverted ways." he scoffed.

Kakashi laughed, "Yeah well, what did you guys talk about?" he asked.

Sasuke shrugged, "Nothing really."

Kakashi shook his head, "You really need to go out. Ask her, she's a fan isn't she? She'll gladly accept."

Sasuke shook his head this time, "She's not like that. She has never even heard of me until now, remember? She doesn't know of me because she doesn't own a TV."

Kakashi smiled, "so you did talk about something."

Sasuke blushed and closed his eyes, "It wasn't that important!" he retorted.

"Sounds like something personal to me." said Kakashi with a raise of his eyebrow.

Sasuke leaned his head back against the seat, "Shut up already."

Kakashi just laughed.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. but here it is, chapter 3! R&R**


	4. What Do You Really Like?

Sum. Sasuke is a world renown fighter. He's trained by the very best, Kakashi Hatake. Sakura is an ordinary girl who studies medicine and physical therapy is her small job that gets food on the table. When Sasuke gets an arm completely shattered, Kakashi takes him to see a doctor. She meets him and helps him with his arm. Love. SakuraXSasuke

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FIGHTER'S STORY

CHAPTER 4: WHAT DO YOU REALLY LIKE?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on! Push yourself!" yelled Kakashi.

"Kakashi. This is just cruel." growled Sasuke.

"Just grab the spoon and feed yourself! Come on!"

Sasuke glared at Kakashi, "Every time I get some cereal it never gets to my MOUTH!" he yelled loosing his temper.

Kakashi leaned back against the chair, "Well, your not trying hard enough."

Sasuke slammed the spoon onto the table, "Damn you. I should be really training with this arm! Not…feeding myself training!"

Kakashi sighed, "Anger anger. It's still training no matter what you have."

Sasuke stood up, "Just take me to my appointment." he growled as he walked into his room.

Kakashi smiled, "A little anxious are we?"

He heard Sasuke's muffled swear from his bed room. Kakashi smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura walked into the building drinking her coffee that started her up for the day. She took a drink as she walked over to the main desk. Sakura's eye caught Ino and she sprayed her coffee out of her mouth in front of her.

"Ino? What on earth are you wearing?" she yelled wiping the coffee from her lips.

"Uh, Sakura. Why did you spit coffee on me?"

Sakura looked at lee and blushed, "Oh my gosh! Lee I'm am sooo sorry!" she grabbed the napkin that was wrapped around the coffee cup and wiped the best she could with only one. Lee's white jacket was now brown stained. "I'm sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"By going on a date with me?" he said a bit happy that she did spit coffee on him.

Sakura sighed, "I meant by buying you another coat." she stated. She wiped again but the coffee was stubborn and wouldn't come out. Sakura sighed and took off her coat. She handed it to Lee. "Here. It's the least I can do."

Lee blushed and took the coat. "Thank you Sakura! I will wear it with pride!" he smiled and Sakura sighed. Lee took off his coat and handed it to Sakura. Luckily Sakura had a large coat, she never was one to buy a coat small. It fit Lee snug, except for the sleeves, they were a tad tight and didn't reach his wrists.

Sakura turned to Ino again, "You! Why aren't you in uniform!" she yelled placing her hands on her hips.

Ino stood up, "I will change into uniform once Sasuke sees me and falls in love with me!"

Ino was wearing a blue tube top with Sasuke's face on it and UCHIHA written on the back. With khaki skirt that went slightly higher than the average skirt. Her hands were covered with hand wraps and she was barefoot.

"You look like a fan whore!" yelled Sakura angrily. "Your going to get fired!"

Ino stomped her feet, "I want Sasuke to see me first! Then I'll change…maybe…"

Sakura turned, "My gosh Ino, your really desperate I swear!"

Ino huffed, "Well! Your not in uniform either!" she pointed out defensively.

Sakura sighed, "You saw what happened!" she extended her hand to the direction where Lee went off to.

Ino glared at her, "This place is not a whore house Sakura!" she referred to Sakura's outfit as she pointed up and down her body.

Sakura rolled her eyes. She looked like a saint compared to Ino. Today Sakura wore a red skirt that hugged her hips and ran down to her knees, there was two large slits on the sides, showing her black tight leggings underneath that reached a little past the knee. She wore a white and red tang top that was raised a bit above her belly. The sleeves of her tang top was three fingers wide on her shoulders. And Sakura's pink hair was down and tied back with a simple headband.

Sakura laughed, "Are you blind?" she yelled, "Your bare cleavage is showing, your breasts are popping out of your top, your whole stomach is exposed, your not wearing a bra, your skirt is so short, and your legs are BARE! Not even shoes!"

Ino crossed her arms, "Yes well your-" she looked at her trying to find something 'bad' about her outfit. She huffed, "Your just jealous!"

Sakura snorted, "Of what?"

"That Sasuke will like me and not you!" she yelled back babyish.

Sakura did an angry sighed, "What ever! Do as you want! I don't care anymore!" She stormed away, angrily mumbling some things as she walked into the training room.

Ino blinked and sat down, "Oh my…she didn't deny it! Sakura…" she looked at where she went off to, "You like Sasuke."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The nerve of Ino! Well I warned her! If she get's fired oh well!" she angrily put aside some equipment that got in her way. She huffed and crossed her arms. "Geez what a friend does only to get bitten back? What kind of person does that?" She slammed the dumbbells onto the table. "of course Ino does!" she muttered. "Then she has the nerve to say that _I _like Sasuke! …I mean what kind of-of…logic is that!"

"_He is hott._" Sakura sometimes had another mind, a mind that told her what she really wanted or thought in life, her most inner person, her inner Sakura. Sakura blushed at her thoughts and began ranting again to herself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The black haired Uchiha walked through the doors. He looked around the lobby and sighed with relief. "_She's_ not here. Good." he whispered. He walked up to the main desk and found no one behind the desk. He blinked and looked around for anyone. Seeing no one he walked down the hall, heading for the room he was in yesterday. He heard a voice in the room up head and slowly he crept up to the door that was opened a jar. He saw Sakura, she was mumbling and by some of the words she mumbled, it seemed like she was mad. He smirked in amusement as he watched for a while as she talked to herself.

"That Ino!" she growled. She sighed and ran her hand through her pink hair. Sasuke couldn't tell who it was, she hadn't turned around. "…I just don't see why I bother!"

Sasuke continued to watch with growing interest. "I-I don't have feelings for Sasuke! I just only met him!" she folded her arms and she stood firm, finally she let out a dramatic sigh. "I'm fooling myself…" she whispered. "I do…like-"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(this is like a spilt second…)

The blonde haired women had gone to the lounge. She was in much need for a coffee to rejuvenate her. She couldn't believe Sakura was harboring feelings for someone and not even tell her. _Her_ of all people! Sure they have had there differences but its not like they weren't best friends! Ino pulled tried to scratch at an itch she had on her arm, soon she was cursing the dreadful arm wraps that blocked her skin from her nails. She took a sip of the coffee and set it on the desk.

"When is…" she looked around and smiled, "Sasuke!" she whispered.

She slowly walked over to him, not even noticing what he was doing. "This is my chance!" she thought.

"SASUKE!" she yelled throwing herself on to him, tackling him to the ground.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke hadn't noticed Ino sneak up on him. Just when she called his name, he turned and before he knew it, she was on top of him.

Sakura jumped back as Ino and Sasuke came tumbling in, sending the door flying open and Sasuke and Ino send crashing on to the floor.

Sakura blinked. When she heard Sasuke yelp out in pain as Ino was crushing his arm she ran over to them. She pulled ino off of him and helped Sasuke up. The pink haired girl turned to Ino, fire burning in her eyes.

Ino laughed weakly, "Oops…?" she mumbled with a blush.

Sakura shook her head, she took Ino's arm and lead her into the hallway, before leaving the room she turned to Sasuke, "Be right back." she smiled.

Sakura and Ino left the room. Sasuke sighed and leaned against the wall by the door. Once in the hallway Ino pulled her arm from her grasp. "Sakura! Wha-"

Sakura held her hand up, stopping her completely. "Ino, You almost broke Sasuke's arm back there! You could have hurt him!" Sakura crossed her arms.

Ino sighed, "Well, that would be a good thing, we'd be able to see him more!"

Sakura glared at Ino, not laughing at her joke and she stared at the ground. "Ino…! Ugh! I don't even know what to say!"

"I'm sorry! But…" she giggled with a blush, "He's just soooo hott! I want to be in his life…forever!" she adjusted her shirt, "I couldn't help it! He looked so innocent! Standing there by the door..."

"_What? Standing at the…what was he doing…" _thought Sakura.

Sakura closed her eyes, "Fine. Do what you want, but when I'm not around, I don't want to lose _my _job." With that she turned to walk back.

"Why? Because you like him too?" asked Ino.

Sasuke who had been listening, due to their loud yelling, eye's widened. "Sakura?" he thought.

Sakura stopped and turned, "…Ino-"

This time Ino shut her up, "You didn't deny it at first. Why else would you ask something like this? Why else are you getting so worked up about? Why did you yell at me for almost breaking _Sasuke's_ arm instead of yelling at me for attacking a _patient_? Hmm Sakura?"

Sakura opened her mouth but nothing came out. She blushed and looked aside, "It's because you like him Sakura Haruno! You like Sasuke Uchiha!" she pointed an accusing finger at her.

Sasuke waited for a rebuttal or a confession but heard nothing. He desperately wanted to know how she felt.

Sakura clutched her fists and walked past her to the main desk. Ino followed behind her, "What are you doing?" she asked.

Sakura didn't answer. Ino walked behind the desk and watched Sakura pace the lobby.

"Do…do I like him? No right. I mean, A. He's a patient, B. he's famous, why would he even care for me C. I just met him!" she thought. She couldn't think in this place it cramped her mind. She clutched her head and dramatically sighed.

Lee came running into the lobby, "Girls! Our boss is coming!" he yelled.

Both girls stared at him, "What!" they yelled in unison.

Sakura slid to the floor, "Why now?" she whispered.

"When?" asked Ino.

"Uh-"

"Now."

All three turned to face there boss.

"Mr. Gato."

The short man had round dark sunglasses and his hair was a slight grayish. He wore a blue business suit and looked mean. He walked from the double doors that lead to the lobby. Sakura quickly stood up and rushed over to Lee. Lee straightened up and Ino sat down in her chair. He walked over to them, glancing at all of them.

"So I see you aren't in uniform." he pointed at Sakura.

Sakura gulped, "Well you see…"

He silenced her and she stood quiet. "You know the rules, what kind of clinic will people think if they see you without uniform?" he asked. "This is your final warning.

He looked over at Ino and narrowed his eyes. "Nor are you in uniform."

She stared at the computer ahead of her. "I have had enough!" he yelled. "You have had many breaks in the past Ino."

Sasuke appeared but no one paid attention to him, so he leaned against the wall, observing the situation.

"Ino Yamanka your-"

"No!...I...told her to dress like that…" said Sakura.

Ino looked over at Sakura. Sakura smiled at her. Mr. Gato glared at her, "Is that so?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yes. I told her to as a prank. And she fell for it. So it's my fault, really."

"Sakura…" whispered Ino.

"Sakura…" whispered Lee.

Sasuke stared at Sakura. A minute ago they were fighting but now she was willing to put herself for her friends mistake. "_Sakura_." he thought.

"Then your fired. Take your things and leave at once!"

Ino stood up, "But! Can't you give her a break?" she asked pleadingly.

He walked over to Sakura and eyed her, with a dirty smile he spoke, "Yes…if she can…persuade me." he answered.

Sakura's eye's widened. Her emerald green eyes had anger and sadness in them. She narrowed her eyes at him, "So your saying if I _sleep_ with you, you'll let me work here again?" she asked in a monotone.

He grinned seductively, "A man knows what he wants." Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows and glared angrily at him.

She angrily raised her hand and slapped him hard across the face. "Pervert!" she yelled. "Never and I mean never would I lower myself like that to those standards!"

Sasuke's eye's widened again at her action, as did Lee and Ino. Her eyes were threatening tears but she held back the emotion.

She stormed over to the doors. She looked back and angrily left. Lee furrowed his brows and was about to walk after her but Gato regained himself. "One more step and your gone too."

Lee glared at him, almost disobeying him when Ino pulled on his arm. He looked at her with pleading eyes but she shook her head a no. "Sakura wouldn't want us to." she whispered.

He angrily stood ground. Mr. Gato laughed and walked away. Ino looked down and sighed, "Sorry Sakura." she whispered. As soon as Mr. Gato was gone Sasuke walked up to the front desk.

Ino gasped, "Sasuke! I-we forgot you were here!"

"I assume that man controls your every movement." he asked referring to Mr. Gato.

Lee nodded, "He's very high on the business chain. Sakura was very out of line to slap him yet he deserved it." he clutched his hands, "Especially after asking _that_!"

"He can make sure we never get a job again if we get on his bad side…Sakura made his list." she whispered.

"Where does Sakura live?" he asked.

Ino looked down, "On Yamato street…but she's probably not there, she's probably off at the ice rink." she whispered.

Sasuke furrowed his brows, "Why?" he asked.

"Well…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She wiped the tears away as she mounted her car and drove. Her instincts driving her to where she felt most comfortable. She gripped the stirring wheel hard as she remember her ex-bosses request. "How could he even think that?" she whispered.

"Cha! That old perverted man!" her inner Sakura shouted raising a fist into the air.

She shook her thought away as she parked her car. Stepping out she stared at the dome like arena. She smiled and entered. Inside the cold wisp of air was refreshing. She walked over to counter without a second thought.

"Hey Anko. How are you?" she asked the women.

Anko smiled, "Hey kiddo. What are you doing here? Aren't you working?" she asked handing her a pair of ice skates, a pink scarf and white thin gloves.

She nodded, "Yeah, but…"

The light brown haired women nodded, "Don't worry." she winked, "I don't need to know." she looked at the ice rink, "Looks like you got it to yourself for a while."

Sakura smiled, "Just how I like it." she nodded at Anko and walked to a bench. She laced up the skates and sighed at the feeling of them on. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and wrapped the pink scarf around her neck loosely. She then slid the gloves on. She reached into her purse and pulled out a CD.

"Hey play this." Sakura handed her CD.

Anko raised an eyebrow, "Huh, feeling moody today?" she asked as she read the CD with a smile. She popped in the CD and soon the rink was filled with the saddened tone of music. "Still remember the routine to this?" she asked.

"Yeah. I remember all of them." Sakura smiled and headed over to the rink. Sakura held herself at the door of the rink. She soon entered and smoothly skated upon the ice. Roughly at first but then got the feeling of the ice under her and soon went at her own pace. Feeling free and let go of her past emotions as the music flowed through her and she felt nothing but the ice underneath her.

Anko watched from her booth at Sakura's skating. "Something's up." she whispered. Sakura's skating was more aggressive then passionate like before. "She always does that routine when she's troubled."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is it Sasuke?" asked Kakashi as Sasuke entered the car. "I didn't think your lesson would be this short..."

"Take me to the ice rink." he stated.

Kakashi scratched his head, "Why on earth do you want to go there? Aren't you suppose to be training?" he asked.

Sasuke glared at him, "Go and I'll tell you."

Kakashi sighed and drove off. "So what's with this interest?" he asked.

"Sakura is there."

Kakashi smiled behind his mask, "Uh huh."

"She got fired by her boss Gato. She took the blame for her friends lack of uniform."

Kakashi nodded. "he offered her, her job back but with a…'cost'" Sasuke clutched his hands, "if you understand."

"That Gato. He's the highest person in the economy, right?"

Sasuke nodded, "yeah. Well, Sakura refused, angry she stormed off."

"Her friend told you where she is, am I right?" asked Kakashi.

Sasuke closed his eyes and remembered Ino's words.

"…_.but she's probably not there, she's probably off at the ice rink." whispered Ino._

"_Why?" he asked. _

"_Well…" Ino looked down, "She loves the ice rink." She sat down, "Her dreams were to become a famous ice skater. She could do it all. Jumps, turns, routines, showmanship. She was great, but her family was very strict and didn't allow her to have that type of career, saying that it would only bring her down when she got rejected. She ended up doing what her parents chose..." she looked up at Sasuke, "No doubt in my mind. Sakura's there." _

"Yeah."

"So you want to see Sakura…?"

"She can't just leave! I need a doctor for this arm!"

Kakashi sighed, "Then go to another doctor."

Sasuke didn't answer, he didn't want another one to be honest. He wanted the one that supported his decisions. Kakashi smiled again.

……..

Kakashi pulled up. "Here it is."

Sasuke got out. He looked back at Kakashi, "You can go or wait, what ever." he said in his normal tone of voice, trying to make it seem like this was just a normal visit.

Kakashi nodded, "Nah. I'll go. I have some Make out Paradise to read." he waved, "Go get her!"

Sasuke blushed and walked inside. He looked around. It was empty. He heard some music being played and heard faint noises. Walking towards what seemed like a counter to rent Ice skates.

The women behind straightened up, "Hey. Name's Anko. What can I do you for?" she asked looking away from her magazine.

Sasuke looked around, "I'm looking for a girl named Sakura." he asked.

She nodded, "Sakura Haruno? Pink haired girl? Yeah, down there." she pointed at the rink. Sasuke looked and saw a hint of pink. He nodded, turned and began walking down.

"Whoa wait!" she called.

He stopped, "Hmm?"

"I wouldn't. She's pretty intense now. I'm guessing rough day. She can bite your head off if she's not in the mood to talk."

He smirked, "I'll take my chances."

She smiled, "Alright. Your call. Just don't die Uchiha." she waved at him and looked down at her magazine.

He stared at her for a while then noticed that the magazine she was reading, he was on the cover, that explained on why she knew him. He walked over to the rink. He leaned against the wall and watched her. She was very good. She did a whole bunch of turns and jumps, landing them and going into another just as fast.

She finally looked up when she had to pull her hair behind her ear. "Sasuke?" she asked.

She stopped what she was doing and fell on the ice. She groaned in pain, she rubbed her back and then got up. She skated over to Sasuke. "What are you doing here?" she asked surprised. Her cheeks were a tiny bit pink from the cold air in the rink.

Sasuke shrugged, "I could ask you the same thing."

She looked down, "Well, if they didn't already tell, I got fired." she whispered.

"I know. But that doesn't mean you can just leave me. I need a doctor and I'm not switching now."

Sakura looked up at him shocked. She then smiled, "Thanks…"

He looked away, "Yeah…so this is what you like to do other than give hope to others?" he looked around at the ice rink then met her eyes again, " I didn't think you were the ice skating type." he said.

Sakura smiled, "Yeah. I always came here when I was younger…" she laughed, "And I grew to love it. Though I knew it was only a dream to get money from ice skating, no one ever supported my idea of becoming an ice skater. But I loved it too much to give it all up, so whenever I needed to think or when I was feeling a bit moody I came here."

Sasuke nodded. "I guess after what happened, I needed to think…about a lot of things." said Sakura. She pushed off the wall and headed for the door. She sat on the bench and began to untie her ice skates. "Why don't we get a coffee?" she asked.

"Sure."

Sakura smiled and took off her gloves and scarf. She headed to the counter and exchanged her skates for her shoes. She handed in her gloves and scarf as well.

"Leaving already?" asked Anko.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah…"

Anko glanced over at Sasuke who was leaning against the wall near the exit. His hands were casually in his pockets as his eyes were closed in deep thought.

"I didn't know you were into the famous fighters type."

Sakura blushed, "Sasuke?" she looked over at him then back, "N-no! H-he's just my patient is all."

Anko smiled, "Alright…whatever gets you to sleep at night…" she waved at her. "See you around."

Sakura waved back. "Bye."

"That girl is in such denial." Anko smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**R&R thanks for reading ch. 4! chapter 5 is well on its way! **


	5. Paparazzi

-1Sum. Sasuke is a world renown fighter. He's trained by the very best, Kakashi Hatake. Sakura is an ordinary girl who studies medicine and physical therapy is her small job that gets food on the table. When Sasuke gets an arm completely shattered, Kakashi takes him to see a doctor. She meets him and helps him with his arm. Love. SakuraXSasuke

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FIGHTER'S STORY

CHAPTER 5: Paparazzi

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke?"

The black haired man turned his head to face her. Sakura looked down avoiding his gaze. "How did you know where I was?" she asked.

"Your friend." he answered.

"Ino?" Sakura smiled, "Thought as much…" Sakura and Sasuke stopped walking when they reached Sakura's car. Entering, without a word to each other.

"I'm going to miss that job…" she whispered forgetting Sasuke was there.

"Why? It's not what you enjoy to do."

Sakura looked at him, "Yeah…but." she looked back at the road. "I'm going to miss Ino and her girlish ways. Rock Lee and his determined antics, the faces of my patients who are happy after they learn how to do something again." she frowned, "I won't be able to see you anymore Sasuke." Her grip became firm on the stirring wheel.

"I already told you. I don't plan on changing doctors now. Employed or not." in a way that was him saying you will be able to see me. Sakura smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How's your coffee Sasuke?" asked Sakura as she stirred hers.

Sasuke shrugged, "Okay." he answered.

Sakura smiled, "Do you ever come out like this?" she asked. "Or are you too busy with training?"

"Well…there are many reasons why I don't come out…like fan girls for instance."

Sakura nodded, "I understand." she looked around, "I'm not going to cause a rampage of girls am I?"

Sasuke chuckled and to Sakura that was music to her ears. "No, I don't think so." he took a sip.

"How is your arm?" she asked.

He looked at it, "Getting better."

Sakura poured some cream into her coffee, "Hmm. That's great! You'll be fighting in no time." She gripped her mug as she thought of him fighting again after his arm was all better. "When is your next fight?" she asked.

"Hmm…in a month." he answered. "They gave me extra time off for my arm."

Sakura nodded and took a sip, "But when you can fight again, I won't be able to see you anymore…you won't need to." she thought. Her eye's flew open as the hot coffee stung her lips and tongue. She dropped the mug and fanned her tongue. "Owww!" she moaned.

"Your such a klutz. Though for ice skating your great." he smirked and took a napkin. Wiping the spilled coffee in front of her. She quickly got one and began wiping as well.

A blush crept on her cheeks. "Heh." she laughed a bit as she wiped madly away at the coffee. She sighed as she picked up the broken mug, "Oh no…" she whispered.

The waiter came over and she handed him the broken mug pieces.

The male waiter sighed, "What is this?" he asked.

"I'm really sorry…I-I can pay for it!"

He angrily glared at her, making her shoulders slump. "Ma'am do you get your kicks out of breaking things around here? Well we won't tolerate it!"

"I think the lady said she was sorry." Sasuke rose from his seat unable to take this anymore. He reached into his pocket and pulled some money out, "Here." he handed the man a dollar, "That must be enough. The mug doesn't look that much."

The waiter crumbled the money in his hand, "Sir! I will not tolerate this from you either! Just who do you think you are?"

"Sasuke! Really, it's okay. I can pay for whatever-"

The waiter interrupted. "Wait? The Sasuke? The fighter?" he asked rather loudly. The others that were in there gasped quietly. They stopped whatever they were doing and got on their cell phones.

Sakura nodded. He bowed, "I'm sorry sir!" he said very meaningful. "I didn't know she was your girlfriend!" Sakura and Sasuke turned red at the comment, Sakura opened her mouth to protest but nothing came out. The waiter didn't seem to notice their faces, "I didn't know! Sorry about all this!" he smiled and unwrinkled the dollar, "It's on the house." he returned the dollar bill and bowed. "How about some free donuts?" before any of them could object he quickly left.

Sasuke sat back down. Sakura still blushing. She looked down when she saw the angry in his eyes. She wondered if it was about her being called his girlfriend. But did it bother him that much?

"I'm sorry Sasuke." she whispered. "if me…being here is ruining who you are…I mean…like…others…giving me labels…such as girlfriend…sorry…if I'm giving them the wrong impression about me hanging around you…" she stammered like an idiot and somehow made her self blush more than before.

Sasuke stared at her. "Sakura, I-" before he could say anything a whole herd of TV camera's and reports came bursting through the doors. Immediately searching for Sasuke and his mysterious new girlfriend.

"Sasuke!" they yelled all at different times finally spotting him. Sasuke jumped up as did Sakura.

"Damn…paparazzi…" he muttered. He swiftly got out of the table and grabbed Sakura's hand with his good hand. Pulling her with him as he headed went around several booths to dodge them all and finally making it to the doors.

"Sasuke! Your arm!" yelled Sakura over the yelling of the many reporters asking him questions all at random.

He tilted his body and used his shoulders to plow the door open. Leaving all the of the others behind. Sasuke hadn't noticed that he laced his fingers with Sakura's. Sakura stared at their hands enfolded in each others and she blushed. She looked behind and saw they hadn't given up.

A sweat dropped, "Man! They really are persistent!" she said as she gawked at them.

Sasuke smirked, "Yeah. Once me and Kakashi had to run for 4 hours straight."

Sakura's eye's widened, "4 hours?" she choked on the words, "I can barely run at all!"

"Don't worry we won't!" he took a corner turn then quickly took a right sharp turn into a thin alley.

He put Sakura against the wall and held his left elbow next to her head as he pressed his body close to hers. Sakura had both her arms on his chest as she breathed real quiet. Blushing as his body was extremely close. His head was near her forehead and his right knee was between her legs. He looked off to the opening of the alley.

"Stay quiet." he commanded. She obeyed. He was hiding them into the shadows, a trick he learned when he was young.

"Sasuke! Sasuke Wait!" They heard the sounds of the people running and shouting at different times. Sakura held her breathe, then finally they saw them pass. They waited for a couple more seconds then Sasuke looked down at Sakura.

Sakura let out a breathe and smiled, "Wow." she whispered.

Sasuke nodded, "We had better hurry. They'll be back." He backed away and grabbed Sakura's wrist.

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

He shrugged, "Find a way to get to Kakashi's." he answered heading back to her car.

He stopped dead in his tracks causing Sakura to lunge forward colliding her face into his back. "Ow…" she whispered and rubbed her nose tenderly.

"Their there." he used his head to show her that some reporters waited there. "They haven't noticed us." he whispered. He turned and walked in another direction.

"How far is Kakashi's?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke closed his eyes thinking, "Um. Like on the other side of town."

Sakura's mouth fell open, "We'll never get over there unnoticed!" she looked around and smiled. "But I got an idea!" she stopped and laced her hands with his. He blushed a little at the sudden action. "Come on." she lead him to a store on the corner.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure they won't be able to notice it's us?" asked Sasuke lifting his dark shades.

Sakura nodded, "Yes!…I think. But it's better than nothing. Now put your shades back on!"

Sasuke sighed and let them slide to his face again.

Sasuke walked to the mirror and sighed. He now wore a blue beret, tilted, with black shades, a fake ear piercing, a blue long sleeve shirt and blue slightly baggy jeans. His left pants leg was rolled up a bit. A sweat dropped, "I would _NEVER_ wear this…" he stated.

Sakura smiled, "Exactly!" she answered.

She looked at her self. She wore a pink beret and her hair was up in a medium ponytail, with a long white ribbon hanging. She wore pink shades, a pink skirt with white knees socks, and a white with pink shirt, the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Her wrist a whole bunch of bracelets.

She sighed, "I look like a school girl…" she laughed. She turned to Sasuke, "Are you sure you want to pay for all this?" she asked. "I mean, I can pay for this and-"

"Sakura. We don't have time." he paid the price and they headed out the door.

"Okay. Now we act casual." he stated as he walked the opposite direction of the paparazzi. Sakura nodded and grabbed his hand. Sasuke and Sakura blushed, "Sakura?"

"Well. You said to act casual!" she whispered.

"If this is casual." he whispered back.

Sakura smiled, "It is for a woman and a man." she looked down, "Unless you don't want me to hold your hand, I'll let go."

"No! I mean…It's fine…but it's just something more for couples, right?" he asked.

Sakura made a slightly hurt face as she felt a ping in her chest. "Yeah… I mean were not couples…so why hold hands…" she loosened her grip but Sasuke recaptured it. She looked up at him, "Sasuke…?"

He looked away with a blush, Sakura smiled, understanding his gesture. They quietly enjoyed each other's company as they walked to Kakashi's.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke walked up to the gates that were guarding the house he lived at. Sakura's eyes light up, "Wow. This is…amazing!" she gasped. She walked up to the gates and ran her hands along It.

There was a bark then a voice, "Hey! Back away!"

Sakura recoiled back with a small yelp of pain as the guard that stood there hit her knuckles with a nightstick. She rubbed them, checking them. They slowly began bleeding.

"Good one Akimaru." he whispered to the dog that rested on his shoulders. He stared the two people standing on the other side, "No loitering."

Sasuke now angry, pulled Sakura back and took his shades off as he neared the gate.

"Stand down Kiba!" he yelled.

"S-Sasuke!" he narrowed his eyes, "Sorry." he whispered.

"Just open the gates." he answered.

The guard with black eyes and pupils shaped much like a dogs nodded. Running a hand through his dark black hair as he pushed the red button within his small stand.

The gates slowly opened and Sasuke held Sakura's hand and headed inside. Sakura looked to the side and the guard bowed. "Sorry Miss."

Sakura smiled slightly and nodded. The dog gave an acknowledged bark.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi stared at his watch and sighed, "He's still not here…" he laid down on the couch and stared at the huge wide screen TV. It wasn't on, so he was staring at black. Lazily he reached for the remote and turned it on. His only visible eye went wide at what caught his attention.

"Damn…" he muttered.

A noise made him turn his head, "Sasuke." he answered. He rose, "Where were you?" he asked. "Did you know that-" He stopped when he noticed Sakura behind him.

She smiled and waved, "Hey, Kakashi." she pulled her shades up and rested them on her head.

He smiled behind his mask at her outfit and presence, Sasuke gave him a warning glare. "Hey Sakura. What brings us the pleasure of having you around?" He noticed the clothes that Sasuke was wearing and began laughing. "And what are you wearing?" he asked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes knowing the game Kakashi was pulling. Sasuke could tell Kakashi knew already. He pushed past him. Leading Sakura into the spacious room. He sat her down on the couch and took her hands, examining the cut and bruised knuckles. He looked around then signaled a maid over. She had brown hair and looked fairly young.

"Ayame. Could you get me some bandages?" he asked not even looking at her. She nodded and exited the room.

Kakashi sat in a chair near them, "Any one going to answer me?"

Sasuke sighed, "Kakashi-"

"The paparazzi got you." he said.

Sakura blinked, "H-how did you know?" she asked.

He pointed at the TV and turned it up. "Just a guess." he answered.

The news was everywhere. The bad part was it was all about Sasuke…and Sakura.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(some dramatic music.) lol. anyway, how's that? R&R oh, and gato is from the village in the mist episode, forget which episode excatly but yeah. Anyway thanks and until next time! (which should be very soon.) **


	6. The Scandal

Sum. Sasuke is a world renown fighter. He's trained by the very best, Kakashi Hatake. Sakura is an ordinary girl who studies medicine and physical therapy is her small job that gets food on the table. When Sasuke gets an arm completely shattered, Kakashi takes him to see a doctor. She meets him and helps him with his arm. Love. SakuraXSasuke

FIGHTER'S STORY

CHAPTER 6:THE SCANDAL

**_"The famous Sasuke Uchiha, star fighter, and number 1 stud for all girls has finally got him a catch!" _**The blonde women was smiling,**_ "Over to Bret for more information."_** The camera switched over to a guy with brown hair, he held a microphone in his hand with the channels logo on it.

**_"Thank you Stacy."_** he turned and the camera expanded, now showing where he was.

Sakura gasped, "It's the café we had our coffee in!" she whispered. Sasuke held the white bandage in his hands as he listened the TV while wrapping Sakura's knuckles.

**_"We here at Konoha's local café where it has been spotted Sasuke Uchiha with a woman."_** He smiled, **_"Yes that's right. A woman. He was seen here drinking coffee with her about 2 hours ago." _**He walked up to man, **_"Here's their waiter."_**

The waiter smiled,**_ "Yes! I was serving them, and the girl broke a cup. Sasuke immediately offered to pay for it! What else could she be but his girlfriend?"_**

The guy took it back the microphone, **_"We have a small clip of them, here."_**

It switched to when the camera's burst in on them. Sasuke jumped and grabbed Sakura pulling her with them as they made there u-turn around the tables and out the door. It also showed when they were following them, then finally it cut.

**_"It is believed that this girl is Sasuke's doctor, Sakura Haruno."_** he smiled again, **_"Over to Josie for more."_**

It switched again to a girl with reddish hair, **_"Thanks Bret."_** She held some papers in her hands, **_"Yes. That's right, Sasuke's new girlfriend is his Doctor, or ex-doctor that is. Sakura Haruno was relieved of her duty this morning! Apparently for having relations with her boss!"_**

Sakura and Sasuke stared at the TV with wide eyes, "What!" yelled Sakura. She slumped in her seat, "T-that's not true…" she whispered.

**_"We went to her job to interview some of her co-workers."_**

They switched to a clip where some cameras came through the doors of the lobby and headed over to Ino. Ino had her uniform on now. She stood up when she saw all the cameras and yelled, "Lee!"

"Wait! We just want to ask about Sakura Haruno."

Lee appeared and gasped. He pulled Ino with him and began walking away, "Sorry! We don't know anything!" he yelled over his shoulders. They slammed a door in their faces.

It switched back to Josie. **_"It seems her co-workers were very tight lipped about this."_** she shifted in her seat, **_"But we got a hold on her boss, here it is."_**

Mr. Gato was slouched in his chair. He scratched his chin and smirked, "Yes. Sakura was-is a prostitute. She made me hire her and had offered...her _body_ as an option. She was with me for quite a long time, until she got to 'doctor' the infamous Sasuke. Then she turned and went for higher money, leaving me. She's going suck Sasuke dry, all she wants is the famous perks and riches. I fired her to keep her away from him and I tried to warn Sasuke but of course he believed his girlfriend instead of me." he narrowed his eyes, "But trust me, she's a demon in womens clothing."

Sasuke clutched his fists and Sakura stood up. She felt the tears well up in her eyes. Angrily she grabbed her shoe and threw it at the TV.

"LIAR!" she yelled. The small show did nothing to affect the TV. She shook her head and slid to her knees. "Damn…" she whispered, "Damn Damn **Damn**!"

Sasuke turned off the TV. The room was filled with silence and Sakura's small sobs. Kakashi stood up and grabbed his cell phone, "Damn Gato." he mumbled under his breathe. He nodded at Sasuke and left the room.

Sasuke made a move towards Sakura but she stood up. "I'm sorry Sasuke…" she whispered. She grabbed her shoes and slipped them on. She began to run towards the door to leave.

Sasuke caught her wrist, "Wait! Sorry? What do you mean?" he asked.

Sakura looked down, "I'm sorry for all of this! Because of me, your getting…a bad rep. and…" she looked at him and her tears were coming, "I know this isn't what you wanted…" she turned, "I got to go." she whispered.

Sasuke furrowed his brow and tightened his grip, "Go where?" he asked.

"To stop Gato! You can still fix this lie about you…but Gato is my problem. He's spreading lies about me…" Sakura snatched her hand back and ran towards the door. Sasuke once again stopped her, he grabbed her shoulders and spun her around.

She stared up at his face, "Sorry." she whispered. "This got way out of hand! I'm sorry I-I don't want you to hate me…this is all my fault, I understand if you never want to see me again, both as a doctor and friend…Oh! Why don't you just shut me up and…kick me out already? Why don't yo-"

Before she could finish Sasuke planted his lips onto hers. Silencing her from continuing. At first she was stunned, but then returned his kiss with just as much passion. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. Sasuke pulled away Sakura blushed. He wiped away her remaining tears with his thumb.

"Don't be sorry Sakura…since when did I care what they think?" Sakura smiled at him with relief. "Now, Gato is my problem too." She smiled again and hugged him.

"Sasuke…" she whispered at against him.

Sasuke smiled softly, for the first time in ages as held her. After a while Sakura pulled away. "It's getting late, I better leave…"

Sasuke nodded, "Alright. I'll get you a driver."

Sakura turned, "A driver?"

"Yes. Let Kakashi or me take you home."

Sakura smiled, "It's okay Sasuke. I mean after what happened today. I don't want to cause you any more problems. Besides your arm, you can't drive with that."

Sasuke smirked, "It's not a problem. Just let Kakashi take you."

Sakura gave in, "Okay."

He leaned against the wall, "For now, you can come here for my lessons. Around 10:00 AM."

Sakura nodded, "Lessons?" she asked.

Sasuke nodded, "I told you. I'm not stopping my training now."

"Alright." she smiled at him, admiring his determination.

Kakashi soon came from a room on the far left. "Kakashi, Take Sakura home."

Kakashi sighed, "You know you could say please or something…" Sasuke scoffed and looked away. Kakashi turned to Sakura and smiled, "Let's go." He grabbed his keys from his pocket and headed out the door. "Be back in a while." he called over his shoulder, leaving the two by themselves for a while.

Sakura walked in front of Sasuke. He had his eyes closed like when he was at the ice rink waiting for her. She smiled and hugged Sasuke. Sasuke didn't have anytime to react when she gave him a quick peck on the lips and walked out, following Kakashi. Sasuke blinked, slightly confused. Then regained himself and looked out the window, watching Sakura and Kakashi leave.

_RING RING_

"Hello?"

"Sakura? Oh my gosh! I'm so happy to have reached you!"

"Ino?"

"Yeah! I totally saw the news!"

Sakura frowned, "Yeah…me too." she whispered.

"Sakura. I'm sorry, if I didn't have to be a damn moron obsessed with Sasuke…I'M SORRY!" she began sobbing on the other line.

Sakura smiled a bit, "Ino, please calm down."

"Calm down! Did you not see or hear what they put on the news about you?" she practically screamed into the phone.

Sakura pulled the phone away, then drew it near again. "yes. Okay. But I'm going to settle this. Okay?"

Ino sighed, "How?" she asked skeptical.

Sakura sighed as well, "Somehow okay? Just believe me."

"I do." Ino suddenly gasped, "Lee says Hi. He truly is sad that your gone, he's-well weirder now that he doesn't seem to have that special spark like usual. You have to come visit!"

Sakura smiled, "Okay, I'll see what I can do." Sakura glanced at her watch, " Well, I'm going to have to let you go."

"What? Where are you going?" she asked.

Sakura blushed, "To see Sasuke." she answered honestly.

"_WHAT_!" yelled Ino. "AS IN, GOING TO SEE HIM AT HIS HOUSE?"

"Uh, yeah…"

"SAKURA! THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME? BY GOING TO THE HOUSE OF MY FUTURE HUSBAND? HOW COULD YOU? AFTER ALL I HAVE DON-"

"INO!"

Ino shut up but her breathe was hard and angry.

"Please."

Ino sighed, "Sorry…" Ino laughed, "Ha! It's not like you kissed him, right?"

Sakura gulped and blushed, "_Oh no…she's going to freak out if she finds out. Okay Sakura, just don't tell her yet_." she thought. When Sakura didn't answer Ino gasped dramatically.

"YOU _DID_!" she screeched.

"Ino! Please!" she said back trying to calm her.

"I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU!" she yelled. "ARE YOU GUYS _GOING OUT_ NOW?"

Sakura laughed weakly, "Haha. I got to go! Bye!"

"SAKURA HARUNO! ANSWER ME!"

Sakura put the phone down and sighed, "She's going to kill me…" she whispered.

Sakura grabbed her keys and headed out the door. She yawned as she locked her door. Turning, she gasped and clutched the door behind her. There was a mob of reporters and cameras in her front yard! She heard a flash of a camera and the next thing she knew she had made her way down into the mob, trying to shake her eyes from the bright flash.

When she opened her eyes, there were a bunch of microphones shoved up to her face. Cameras close to her, recorders, and reporters in her personal bubble.

"Sakura, how long have you been going out with Sasuke?"

"Sakura! Is it true that your using Sasuke?"

"Sakura! Did you really have relations with your boss?"

"Sakura! What other men have been in your past life?"

Sakura looked around at the reporters, their mouths shooting off at different times. Sakura sweat dropped as the questions being asked were either mixed in with another one or she didn't hear it at all.

"Um…"

"Sakura! What's your job now?"

"Sakura! Are you having relationships with Sasuke's coach as well?"

"Sakura! Do you even like coffee?"

The last question made Sakura give a wierd face. Right now, she was begining to hate coffee, as well as the paparazzi. Sakura closed her eyes. She couldn't stand it anymore!

"Look! It's Sasuke!" she pointed. The crowd quickly ignored her and ran off in that direction. She sighed and quickly made a run for it.

"My car! My car!" she looked up and down the streets, "Oh! Where the hell is my car?" she yelled. Then she remembered, it's still parked at the café. She lowed her head in shame, "Man…" she whispered. Her head shot up as she heard the crowd coming back. She sighed and began running to Sasuke's.

"100... 102... 103..." Kakashi yawned, "Sasuke, when is Sakura getting here?" asked Kakashi.

"10 o'clock." he answered.

Kakashi glanced at his watch, "Almost time, why don't you stop for today."

Sasuke brought his body half up and then back down. "110...112...113." He finally sat up. Kakashi handed him a towel and he wiped his face with it. His body and face was covered with sweat. He had been up since 6 am doing some training exercises.

Kakashi smiled, "So…what has gotten you so worked up?" he asked.

Sasuke stood up, "What are you talking about?" he asked.

Kakashi sighed and laid on his back, "About Sakura."

Sasuke draped the towel around his neck and glared at him. "You don't need to know everything Kakashi."

"Okay. Whatever, I was just asking." he smiled. "_I'll just watch the surveillance camera to figure it out…"_ he thought.

------10:00 AM-------

Sakura out of breathe made it to Sasuke's. "H-hello." Sakura waved at the guard behind the gate, as she caught her breathe.

He eyed Sakura, "Hey. What do you want?" he asked.

Sakura smiled placing her hand on the gates like before, then quickly retreating them as she remembered yesterday. "Um, I'm here to see Sasuke." she looked down the block and could see them getting closer, as well as cars and vans too. "Hurry!" she yelled a bit frantic.

Kiba nodded and opened the gate. Sakura ran through and smiled, "Thanks Kiba-" she was inturrepted when the crowd made it to the gates. Kiba lunged towards the gates and closed them faster, Aikmaru running after him barking madly at the reporters who were in the way of making the gates close.

"Dang there fast!" she whispered.

"Sakura!" the reporters yelled from the other side of the gate.

Sakura sighed once the gates were officially closed. Aikmaru happily barked and ran over to her.

"Uh! Be careful! He-" Kiba smirked when Sakura picked up Aikmaru and he didn't go wild.

Sakura petted his head, "Good boy." she whispered. The dog barked and licked her face. Sakura giggled, "I love dogs." she told Kiba. She walked over to Kiba and handed him the dog, "He's very friendly." she smiled.

"Usually he's not. You have managed to get on his good side." Kiba smirked, "Maybe because your pretty."

Sakura blushed and Aikmaru barked. "Anyway, thanks for helping me." she waved at them both. She turned and walked up the road to the Uchiha mansion. Leaving the sounds of the reporters in her dust.

"Hey Sakura."

Sakura smiled, "Oh. Hello Kakashi."

Kakashi shook her hand, "Paparazzi?"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, I had to escape them…"

He laughed, "They'll be like that for days…"

Sakura gasped, "I had to run here! I forgot my car was at the café…"

He laughed again, "Don't worry,one of us will pick it up later. In the mean time you'll have to stay here for a bit." He signaled her to follow him and lead her to the training room.

"So how's Sasuke?" she asked making conversation.

"Fine. He just got finished doing his normal routine about 10 minutes ago."

"Oh? What does that consist of?" she asked.

"Normal stuff. Like, 1-handed push-ups, laps, sit-ups, v-ups, high knee runs, weight lifting, leg extensions, leg curls…you know, he can't do all of his normal routine because of his arm, but he gets it done."

Sakura nodded, "He works really hard." she whispered.

Kakashi nodded, "Yeah." he stopped in front of a door, "He it is." he opened the door.

Sakura gasped, "Wow…" she whispered.

The room was huge! It was the lobby, training room, and lounge at the clinic she _used _to work at put together! Maybe even bigger! It had a bay window all along the front, it that showed the blue and white track outside. On the way left was a window and a door that led to the indoor pool, of course for training. Then there was a small ring for practice runs on the right. There were several machines that were spread in a nice order. Many like bench presses, incline press, calf-raises, slide, leg extensions, leg curls, lateral pull downs, there was a small blue and white mat for stretching, treadmill, etc. There was a shelf in between the small ring and calf-raises that held all the weights, from 5 lbs to 100 lbs. Near the door to the pool there was a metal thing that had two handles, for dips. (that's when you raise yourself and do like a dip and push up.) On the mat were some medicine balls, ankle weights, long rubber bands and jump ropes.

Sakura stepped in to take a closer look. The wall opposite of the bay windows, had long mirrors that went from the ceiling to the floor. In front of the mirrors were some scattered weights and bars for arm curls or forearm curls. There was a few weights from the shelf there too. Over by the mini ring, near the corner there was a bag that hung from the ceiling. The room was blue and had hints of white.

Sakura smiled, "You guys have everything…"

"Glad you like it."

Sakura turned and smiled, "Hi." Sakura walked over to him and embraced him. Kakashi leaned against the door frame enjoying the view. The black haired Uchiha glared at him. Kakashi sighed and left the room, getting the message.

Sasuke pulled away and stared at her. She smiled at him and he took her lips again. Sakura returned the morning kiss.

Sakura took off her thin spring jacket. Sakura had her hair up in a ponytail, she wore red sweat pants and a simple white shirt. Sakura walked over to the mat and cleared it, shoving the things on it onto the floor. She walked over to where the dumbbells were and took some 5 lbs and laid them on the mat. Sasuke was wearing a blue muscle shirt and khaki sport shorts, of course still wearing his blue headband and his wraps on his feet and hands. He placed himself next to Sakura on the mat. She grabbed the dumbbell and placed it next to him.

Sasuke grabbed her hand and looked at it, "Is it okay?" he asked.

Sakura nodded, "Yes. Thanks to you." her hands were still wrapped and it had a bit of blood dried on it.

He smirked, "Let's change this first." he unwrapped them the best he could with one hand and bit from his hurt hand. He put them aside, he ran his fingers across the wound.

Sakura flinched a bit, "It…it still kind of hurts…" she whispered.

Sasuke nodded, then Sakura blushed when Sasuke did something unexpected. He pulled her hand up and kissed her knuckles, easing the pain.

"Sasuke…" she thought.

He pulled out some new bandages and began wrapping them the best he could. Once it was in place, wrapping was the easiest part. Sakura smiled, "Thanks." she whispered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You can do it Sasuke!"

Sasuke closed his eyes and brought his arm up. "5..." he whispered.

He clutched the mat with his left hand as he brought his right arm down then using his strength to pull it back up. Sakura smiled as he made so much improvement. Surprisingly it was healing even without the use of working at it. He had become twice as stronger since the first time.

"6..." he whispered through clutched teeth. His face was covered with layer of sweat. He then dropped the his hand and began breathing steadily.

"That was great Sasuke!" she smiled. "You have made so much improvement. Only-" Sakura stopped when her stomach made a loud gurl noise. Sakura blushed as she held her stomach.

Sasuke smiled, "How about lunch?" he asked.

Sakura nodded, "That'd be great." Sasuke stood up and lead Sakura to the kitchen.

The kitchen was just as big as the training room. There was so many objects Sakura has never seen before, some familiar like the fridge, the sink, and food pantry. The cabinets with sliver ware, cups, and plates in it. The stove and microwave. There was a dining table a couple paces away. Near the dining table was a small TV in the top corner and there was a main window that showed the many acres of land Sasuke owned. Sakura couldn't help but gawk at the kitchen. It was so…perfect. Marble floor, state of the art fridge and stove. The nicest sliver ware and plates. Fine glass cups and smooth clean cabinets.

Sasuke not drawn by his own kitchen casually walked over to the fridge. "Make yourself welcome."

Sakura joined him by the fridge, "Y-Yeah." she looked in the fridge, "What are you up for?" she asked.

Sasuke shrugged, "Anything's fine."

Sakura smiled and closed the fridge, "How about some ramen then?"

"As in take out?" he asked.

Sakura laughed, "No, like instant ramen." Sakura walked over to the food pantry and searched it. She smiled when she found what she was searching for. She put the packets aside and grabbed a sauce pan from the cabinets. Sakura, luckily found all that she needed with out asking. She poured water into the pan and when it filled half way she stopped it and put the pan on the stove. She grabbed some bowls from the top cabinet and then placed them near the stove.

She glanced at her watch, "Now we wait until the water boils." She walked over to the dining table with Sasuke and they sat down.

"You don't need to do anymore, Sakura. Have some one around here do it."

Sakura smiled, "No. It's okay. I can do it. It doesn't take too long."

Without Sasuke saying anything else a maid came in and began watching the ramen. Sakura smiled, "They are loyal…" she thought. Kakashi then walked in, talking on his cell phone.

"Yeah…okay." Kakashi nodded, "15 minutes?" he looked at his gold watch on his wrist, "Yeah. He'll be there." Kakashi leaned against the wall, staring at the ceiling. "Uh-huh…Yep…Okay…Ciao." he flipped his cell phone closed and walked over to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Taking a break?" he asked.

Sakura nodded. "Lunch break. Would you like to join us?" she asked.

Kakashi shook his head, "No thanks."

Sasuke stared at him, "Ciao?" he asked.

Kakashi laughed, "It's something new I'm trying."

"Well, don't." said Sasuke.

Kakashi shrugged then looked at Sasuke seriously, "Can I talk to you?" he asked.

Sasuke nodded and they both stood up. "Excuse us." said Kakashi to Sakura.

Sakura nodded, "No problem."

Kakashi and Sasuke walked out.

"What is it Kakashi?"

"I got you a meeting with Gato." he answered.

Sasuke nodded, "When?"

"Today. 12:30p.m."

Sasuke looked at a clock on the wall, "It's almost time." he looked at Kakashi, "You coming?" he asked.

"No. I think you can handle it, right?" Kakashi crossed his arms, "Best go get ready."

Sasuke nodded, "Alright." he looked away, "Thanks."

Kakashi smiled, "Yep. Best go tell your girlfriend."

Sasuke glared at Kakashi's mocking tone. "At least I have one." he retorted and walked back to the kitchen.

Kakashi chuckled.

Sakura watched as the maid stood almost like statue watching and waiting for the water to boil. Sakura sighed, she was getting tired just watching her. Sakura stood up and walked over to her.

"It's okay. I'll watch the food."

The maid did a small bow, "Thank you greatly miss." she smiled at Sakura.

The maid then exited the kitchen. Sakura then jumped up on the counter top and sat watching the water. It was a habit she would always do at home when cooking. She just wished she had a radio or something to listen to.

She looked over at the door, "I wonder what Sasuke and Kakashi are talking about…" she thought.

-----------------------------------

Sasuke walked in the kitchen and smiled slightly when he saw Sakura sitting on the counter. He looked around and saw no maid.

"Sakura."

Sakura jumped a bit and almost fell off the counter. "Sasuke." she sighed, "You scared me…"

He walked over to her, "I have to go for a little bit."

Sakura got off the counter, "Really? Where?" she asked.

"A quick meeting." he answered.

Sakura nodded, "Okay." she looked over at the water, "It's still not done, so I'll wait for you."

"Kakashi is either in his room or living room. Ask him if you need anything."

Sakura nodded, "Alright." she smiled, "Be careful."

He took his left hand and caressed her cheek. Sakura placed her hand over his and smiled again. He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. He smirked and left the kitchen. Sakura waved at him and watched as he left.

She turned back to the water and turned the stove onto low.

"Kakashi I'm leaving." Sasuke had took a quick shower. He wore one of his regular blue shirts with the Uchiha symbol on the back and khaki cargos.

Kakashi looked up from his book, "Good luck."

Sasuke nodded and walked out the door. He saw that the crowd hadn't died out since Sakura got there. He walked over to Kiba, "Is the car here?" he asked.

Kiba held the ear piece close and nodded, "Yes sir. It should be here soon."

Sasuke nodded. A couple minutes passed and a car pulled up outside the gates. "Open the gates. Let no one pass it." Sasuke commanded.

Kiba nodded, "Get ready Aikmaru." he told the dog. The dog barked and he smirked.

The gates opened slightly and Sasuke walked through.

The crowd went mad as they began asking questions. Sasuke kept walking.

"Sasuke! Did you know anything about Sakura's past lovers?"

"Sasuke! Why didn't you let us in?"

"Sasuke! Why did you ignore Gato's warning?"

Sasuke reached the car and turned, "Sakura hasn't had any past '_lovers'_ as you so put them, she is a respected women and does not sell her body as Gato has said. I didn't let you in because my house is a house, not a public musuem and Gato is scum and a liar. He never gave me a '_warning'_ as he told you." With that he entered the car.

"Gato's company." he told his driver.

The man nodded and drove off.

**I don't know why i called this chap. scandal, there's not much of it...but i needed a chapter name...was this chapter too long? Anyway R&R! **


	7. Meeting with Gato

Sum. Sasuke is a world renown fighter. He's trained by the very best, Kakashi Hatake. Sakura is an ordinary girl who studies medicine and physical therapy is her small job that gets food on the table. When Sasuke gets an arm completely shattered, Kakashi takes him to see a doctor. She meets him and helps him with his arm. Love. SakuraXSasuke

A/N: sorry for the wait...i was brainstorming some ideas...anyway here it is! Ch.7!

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FIGHTER'S STORY

CHAPTER 7: MEETING WITH GATO

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let me through!" yelled Sasuke. He slammed his hand on the desk of the receptionist. "I have a meeting!"

The brunette was staring at the computer screen, "I'm sorry Mr. Uchiha, but…something has come up. You can reschedule for-"

"No!" Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, "If Gato thinks he can blow me off then he's wrong!" he stormed off.

The receptionist quickly stood up, "NO! You can't pass!…Wait!" she cried. She sighed and held her ear phone, "Security. We have a problem."

Sasuke ignored her completely and headed down the hallway. He didn't care, he left a good lunch date for this meeting, he wasn't going to come and be expected to '_understand_' that he was busy. He saw the door that was labeled GATO in gold letters, then two guys came and stood in front of the door.

Sasuke glared, "_So he has security, coward_." he thought as he eyed the two. One had sliver short hair and the other didn't have any. Instead he had a whole bunch of marks on his bald head and he sported a black eye patch on his right eye.

"We can't let you pass." the one with sliver hair spoke.

Sasuke scoffed, "Your wasting my time."

They stood in front of the door, arms blocking the way. Sasuke glared at them, "Back down, I'm in a really foul mood." he gritted. His eyes threatened them mercilessly.

The bald one laughed, "Ha! That's a laugh, you have a weak arm!" he pointed to the arm that hung by his side.

Sasuke smirked, "I only need one to beat you."

The guys glared at him, "He's asking for it. Let's go." yelled the bald one.

The sliver one smiled, "Alright. Let's teach him a lesson."

The both lunged forward and Sasuke slid into stance.

----------------------------------------

Gato looked up from his desk as he heard the door open. He smirked, "Sasuke. Didn't my receptionist tell you-"

"Shut up Gato. I'm not leaving until we settle some things."

Gato smiled, "Like?" he asked.

Sasuke angrily punched the desk with his left hand. Making an indent on the wooden desk. "You know damn well! About Sakura Haruno! The damn lies you put on air just so you turned out looking like the nice guy!"

Gato put up his hands defensively, "Alright alright! Sit."

Sasuke narrowed his glare, "I'll stand." he muttered.

Gato nodded, "Well…um. What is it-"

"You will give Sakura her job back, you will confess your lies, apologize to Sakura in front of the press and…" Sasuke smirked, "You will hand this company over to Kakashi Hatake."

Gato rose from his chair angrily, "What! That's crazy! That'll leave me with nothing!"

Sasuke furrowed his brow, "You should have thought of that before."

Gato clutched his hands, "What if I refuse?" he asked with a slight smile.

Sasuke glared at him anew. Gato could feel the fury in his eyes, they were turning red. Reading his movements, his thoughts. He slowly slid down to his seat. The eyes were suffocating Gato. He pulled his look away and reached for a button on under his desk. He pressed it repeatedly.

Sasuke smirked, "If your wondering about your guards, they won't show." Gato's eyes widened, "I already took care of them."

Gato shot up from his seat and ran over to his bookcase. Sasuke just watched. Gato pulled out a gun from behind some books. He pointed it at Sasuke. His hand shaking and his vision unclear.

"D-don't move!" he yelled, his voice telling Sasuke his true emotion.

"You can barely keep your hand straight. Can you really get me?" he asked.

Gato's hand continued to shake, "I-I'm warning y-you!"

Sasuke quickly ran towards him. Gato shot aimlessly in front of him, Sasuke took a side step and dodged it completely. Gato looked around, he gasped when he noticed Sasuke was next to him, holding his arm with the gun in it. He began to bend his arm over Sasuke's knee. Gato yelped out, "O-okay!" he yelled.

Sasuke bend it some more. "YOU HAVE MY WORD!" he yelled. "I'LL TELL THEM, HAND OVER THE COMPANY AND…GIVE SAKURA HER JOB BACK!"

Sasuke let go of his arm, he took the gun and threw it in the garbage can. "You have had enough warnings." muttered Sasuke.

Gato knelt on the ground and held his almost broken arm. He furrowed his brow at Sasuke. Sasuke looked back and walked out.

"…damn wench. Sakura…she has made a fool of me…she will pay." he whispered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And done!" Sakura leaned in and turned off the stove. She grabbed a fork and poured some noddles in one bowl then the other. She then put the pan in the sink. She looked at the clock, "It needs some time to cool." she thought. She set the bowls on the table then took a seat. She waited for a while then sighed.

"I wonder where the bathroom is..." she whispered.

She headed out of the kitchen and walked down the hall. She turned and ended up at the front door. She looked around and saw Kakashi in the living room, he seemed peaceful so she deceided not to ask him.

She saw the stairs, "It's probably upstairs." she thought and she took them, quickly so Kakashi wouldn't hear her. The stairs swerved up a bit and there was many doors. Sakura winged it and opened one. It was a library. It had books along both walls opposite and it had a small couch and round table next to the couch, it was much like a private room. It had a balcony as well. Sakura curious closed the door behind her and walked over to the bookshelf. She ran her hand across the spines of the books as she read the books.

"Icha Icha Paradise…1...2...3...4..." Sakura found the whole series of Icha Icha Paradise on that shelf. She pulled the first volume out and opened it up somewhere towards the middle. She began reading it, as she read her eyes grew wide at what was written on the page then with a deep crimson blush put the book back.

"What kind of perverted…!" she whispered. She sighed and continued to run her hand along the others reading other titles. After a couple of minutes she walked out and headed down the hall.

"Maybe it's somewhere around here." she opened the door and stumbled in.

It was dark so she searched the wall for a light switch. Successfully she found it and turned on the light. The room was big and had a king sized bed.

Sakura sighed, "_Well this isn't it."_ she thought.

She looked around, it had a TV and on the wall next to the bed had a big poster supporting Icha Icha Paradise the movie. Sakura sweat dropped. On the wall there was a shelf full of trophies, belts, and some newspaper articles that was protected by glass and had light shining on it from the inside. Sakura wondered over there and read the label.

"Kakashi Hatake…number 1 fighter…" she whispered. She nodded, "So this is Kakashi's room…" now that she really thought about it, it did have some hints that it was his room. It mostly had colors like sliver and green around, obviously his favorite color. Near the bed was a stand with a bunch of photos on it. Sakura smiled, it had a girl, a boy, and him. She figured those were his friends. She set the frame down and quickly got out.

She sighed as she has yet to find the bathroom. She stared at the ground as she walked. She then saw a pair of feet in front of her. She raised her head to be face to face with Kakashi.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So we have a deal?"

"Yes." The guy had a gruff voice and his body seemed to hide in the shadows of Gato's office, as well as the gruff guys young fighter that stood next to him.

Gato had his arm in an ace wrap. The little accident that happened caused him a sprained wrist. He thanked that he was still alive. Angry he was planning revenge.

"Good. Here's the money." Gato laid a folder that was lumpy. "In there is only half for Haku's entry fee. You'll get the other half once you bring me the girl." he handed them a picture of her.

The black haired boy had his hair tied up, he took the picture. His face also had the figure of a girl. He walked up to the desk and grabbed the envolope as well. He handed it to his trainer.

"Zabuza, here." he whispered.

The tall man had the look of a no emotion. His eyes were beady black and he wore a mask from his nose to chin. He wore a grey shirt and pants, with a grey head band that was tilted. Haku handed him the picture, "Good. We will bring this girl to you."

Gato smiled, "Good." he answered. "_Once they deliver her, they are history." _he thought. Haku narrowed his brown eyes as he noticed the look in his eyes.

Haku and Zabuza turned and walked out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He plans to get rid of us once we do our job. Can you see it in his eyes?" asked Haku as they exited the building.

"Yes. I saw it." answered Zabuza.

"When are we to take him out Zabuza?" asked Haku.

Zabuza smiled, "In time. If it were completely up to me, he'd be done, but we need to enter you in this fight first. That way he can't take his precious money back. He'll probably try to take us out after we get the other half." Zabuza laughed, "He's already losing everything. He doesn't know who he's dealing with." Haku nodded. "_It'll only be a matter of time Kakashi Hatake." _thought Zabuza.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura! Sakura! Wake up!"

Sakura's eyes fluttered open. She sat up, "What happened?" she whispered groggily. She looked around and noticed she was still upstairs, Kakashi was knelt next to her.

"You fainted." answered Kakashi as he stood up.

"What? Bu-" the memories of what happened came back into her mind. Kakashi offered his hand and Sakura took it. He pulled her up onto her feet. She tipped a bit and staggered to her feet.

"Last time I remembered, I was searching for the bathroom, I found two rooms that weren't…then you…" She furrowed her brow angrily, "Don't _scare_ me like that!" she pointed a finger at Kakashi accusingly.

Kakashi put his hands up, "Sorry. I didn't know. But," he put his hands down, "I think it's most befitting for someone who's snooping."

Sakura put her hands on her hips, "I was not snooping! I was looking for the bathroom!" she yelled defensively.

"In my room?" he asked.

Sakura blushed, "Well…I didn't know it was your room!"

"Why didn't you ask me?" he asked.

Sakura looked down, "I didn't want to be a burden…"

Kakashi laughed, "How could you think that?" he asked, "Sasuke told you that I was here if you needed anything. Right?"

Sakura nodded, "So umm…can you tell me where the bathroom is then?" she asked embarrassed.

Kakashi pointed, "Down the hall, take a left and it's the second door on the right."

Sakura nodded. "Thanks." she smiled then quickly walked down the hall.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke entered and ran a hand through his hair.

Kakashi smiled, "Done?" he asked. Sasuke nodded. "You didn't go over board did you?"

Sasuke blushed a bit but shook his head, "No." he lied.

Kakashi shook his head, "Uh-huh." he ignored the look Sasuke gave him and went back to his reading. Sasuke walked over to the kitchen.

Sakura was sitting on the window ledge. She was staring at the acres of land Sasuke owned. She looked back at him and smiled, "Hey!" she stood up and walked over to him, "How did it go?" she asked.

Sasuke smiled a bit. He noticed the untouched food and frowned, "You didn't have to wait. You must be starving."

Sakura looked at the food as well, "Oh, I couldn't eat without you…" Sakura smiled. "It didn't feel right, I made this for _both_ of us, if I just ate it, what would have been the point of making it for _us_?"

Sasuke pulled her into an embrace. "I don't think I have ever met some one as caring as you…" he whispered. Sakura blushed and returned his embrace.

"Come on before it gets stale!" laughed Sakura. She pulled him to the table and he took his seat near her. She smiled and began eating.

------------------------------------------

"How was it?" she asked as she filled up the sink with water. She pulled her pink hair back and put on an apron she found. It was white and had nice cut lace bordering it.

Sasuke let out a satisfied sigh, "Excellent." he smirked, "I didn't know you could cook. I'm glad that I know something else about you."

Sakura smiled, "Well, its not really cooking…but" she took the empty bowl in front of him, "I'm glad." she kissed his head.

She put the bowl into the sink. She filled the sink with warm water then grabbed some soap and a sponge from underneath the sink and began to scrub the dirty dishes and pans. Sasuke leaned over the counter to see what she was doing.

"Sakura, we have a dishwasher." Sasuke pointed at the sliver thing next to the stove.

Sakura smiled, "I know, but this seems more…satisfying." Sasuke smirked.

-------------------------------------------

"The paparazzi is gone now. Sakura, are you sure you don't want Kakashi to take you?"

Sakura smiled, "Yes I'm sure." she waved good bye at Kakashi. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow. 10:00 o'clock still?" she asked.

Sasuke took her hand, "Yes but not here."

Sakura raised an eye brow "Where else?" she asked.

"At the clinic. I got your job back."

Sakura's eye's widened. She almost tackled him to the ground with a hug, "Thank you Sasuke!" she felt tears coming on by she held them back, "You're the greatest…" She looked into his eyes and he claimed her lips. She hugged him again, "Thank you again!" she whispered.

He shrugged. "Your car will be at your home tomorrow." he added.

Sakura smiled, "Okay." she waved good bye. "bye."

Sasuke stood at the door as he watched her leave. When she was beyond the gate he closed the door. Sasuke walked over to Kakashi who was still calmly reading his book.

"You have a press conference tomorrow." he told him.

Sasuke sat on the couch, "hn."

"Take Sakura with you."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi, "Your going to announce a whole bunch of things dealing with Gato so why not tell them about Sakura as well?" he asked.

Sasuke didn't answer. "So how was lunch?" he asked Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at him, "You were eavesdropping."

Kakashi chuckled, "It's not my fault you won't tell me anything." Kakashi smiled, "Sakura's more like a wife then your girlfriend you know that?"

Sasuke scoffed and turned on the TV. Kakashi shook his head and turned the page in his book.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello Kiba, Akamaru!" the dog barked happily and the guard waved. Sakura walked over to the gate, "Bye you guys." The gate opened and she stepped out. She smiled again and waved good bye.

Akamaru then began to bark angrily and worried like.

"What's wrong Akamaru? She'll be back soon."

Kiba picked him up. Akamaru angrily struggled then bite him. Kiba winced and Akamaru jumped out of his hands and pawed wildly at the gates.

"Something's wrong…" he whispered, "Is…is Sakura in trouble?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura yawned as she crossed the street. She glanced at her watch, "5:30...wow I stayed longer than I thought…" she whispered.

She felt more relaxed knowing that the paparazzi wasn't chasing her down the streets. It gave her feet a well deserved rest. She smiled when she knew she was close to getting home. Her vision began to blur. Sakura stopped walking and rubbed her eyes. It wasn't her vision, it was fog.

She furrowed her brow, "Strange…fog? At this time of day?" she whispered.

The fog soon became very dense. Sakura squinted her eyes as she tried to continue her way. She had her arms out in front of her, searching there way in the fog. She found a wall and drew herself near it.

"Great! How am I suppose to…" she used the wall and began walking again. She could hear someone behind her. She froze. She listened carefully but heard nothing. She walked again and heard the footsteps again.

She stopped and turned, "Umm…H-hello?" she called out in the fog.

"Hello."

Sakura jumped when she noticed someone in front of her. It was a man, tall, and scary looking. Sakura gulped a bit nervous.

"Um…weird fog huh?" she asked.

He inched closer, "No." he answered. Sakura backed away. She turned and began to run. The fog abuscring her view she crashed into some one.

"S-sorry!" she whispered.

It was a boy, much around her own age. His face was covered by a mask, Sakura furrowed her brow when she noticed his mask. She began to back away again but he seized her arm. She struggled but he only held on tighter, Sakura winced.

"Let me go!" she struggled more fiercly, "I said let go! Let me g-"

Before she could finish Haku knocked her out. She fell limply forward, he caught her and threw her over his shoulder. Zabuza came into focus.

"Got her?" he asked. Haku nodded. "Then let's go." Zabuza turned and walked off into the fog, Haku followed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir! Sir!"

Sasuke turned as well as Kakashi, "What is it Kiba?" asked Kakashi.

"I think something's wrong…"

Kakashi arose and walked over to him, "Like?" he asked.

"Well…" he looked down at Akamaru, "Akamaru is sensing something. About Sakura…he thinks she's in danger."

Sasuke faced him completely, "What?" he asked. "What kind of danger?"

Kiba shrugged, "Don't know…just that-"

Kiba was cut off by the phone. Kakashi answered it, "Hello?" Kakashi furrowed his brow, "What do you want?…uh-huh…fine." he handed the phone over to Sasuke, "It's for you."

Sasuke took the phone, "Hello?"

"Hello Sasuke."

Sasuke furrowed his brow, "Gato. What do you want?" he growled. "I don't feel like talking to you-" Sasuke was about to hang up when Gato stopped him.

"Wait! I have something of yours…you might want it back…"

Sasuke furrowed his brow, "What are you talking about I-" he stopped talking when he realized what he was talking about, "Sakura…" he whispered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Darn that Gato...R&R hope you liked this chapter. See ya next time (which should be soon!)**


	8. The rescue

Sum. Sasuke is a world renown fighter. He's trained by the very best, Kakashi Hatake. Sakura is an ordinary girl who studies medicine and physical therapy is her small job that gets food on the table. When Sasuke gets an arm completely shattered, Kakashi takes him to see a doctor. She meets him and helps him with his arm. Love. SakuraXSasuke

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FIGHTER'S STORY

CHAPTER 8:THE RESCUE

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gato smiled, "Yes. Your _'beloved'_ Sakura. I have kidnapped her. If you want her back…you might want to reconsider your options from this morning."

Sasuke squeezed his grip on the phone, "If you as so much lay a hand on her I will-"

"Ah ah…don't get so hasty Sasuke."

Sasuke sat down, "What do you want?" he asked.

Gato laughed, "Let's see…money…well, more of it, like 3 million or so. I want to keep my company…not tell the press the truth…oh and if you don't give me the money in 3 hours Sakura is history."

Sasuke punched the desk that laid next to him, "What? 3 hours!" he gritted.

Gato laughed, "3 hours." with that he hung up.

"Gato! GATO!" When no one answered he angrily pounded the phone on the already dented table. "Damn him…" he muttered.

Kakashi showed no emotion, "Gato has Sakura, doesn't he?" he asked.

Sasuke nodded slowly, "He demands 3 million…in 3 hours."

"Damn Gato, how can we get that much in 3 hours?" Kakashi turned to Kiba, "Stand guard outside." Kiba nodded and ran back outside.

Sasuke stood up, "Forget the money. It's Sakura that's in danger."

"But how will you get Sakura without the money?" he asked.

Sasuke walked over to the door, "I'm not about to give in to Gato's damn ways."

"He obviously hired men to do his work, what about your arm?"

Sasuke flexed his right arm. He hide his now very small ping as it was brought up. "It's fine. I can still fight somewhat."

Kakashi followed Sasuke, "I'm coming with you."

"I can take care of it." answered Sasuke as he walked out the door.

"But you can't drive." added Kakashi.

Sasuke shot him a glare but Kakashi ignored it. He walked over to the car and Sasuke gave in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's eyes fluttered open. She shook her head and began to cough. She felt an immense pain in her stomach area. She then remembered the strange fog and men that were their. She looked around. She gasped lightly when the masked man looked at her. She tired to stand up but realized her hands and feet where tied up and she fell back. She looked around the room, her eyes landed on the tall scary looking man from before than…Gato. Her eyes went from horrified to anger.

"You!" she snarled angrily.

Gato laughed and walked over to her sitting form in the corner of his room.

"Sakura. Your awake. Good, wouldn't want you to miss this whole experience." he smiled at her.

She glared at him, "What do you want?" she asked venom in her words.

"Why, your little boyfriend to give me money of course." he knelt down near her. She tried to back way the best she could, but she met with the wall behind her. He chuckled and got closer, "He made a fool of me earlier and you did as well." he glared at her, "So you must pay as well as your boyfriend. Although, I think your boyfriend will be paying the most, after all he has to pay 3 million just to get you back safely."

Her eyes went wide, "3 million?" she asked, "You-you bastard!" she yelled angrily.

He laughed, "Your really beautiful when you make that face." he grabbed her chin and forced her to face him. "If you apologize and become mine we'll run away. Forget Sasuke…I will make you happy…" He smiled seductively.

Haku glared behind his mask at the groveling man, "_lowly pest._" he thought.

Sakura glared at him, "Damn pervert!" she yelled into his face.

Gato laughed, "So is that a yes?" he asked as he drew her face a bit closer.

Sakura spat on his face. He recoiled back, "Never!" she yelled as she drew her feet up and kicked him away, causing him to fall backwards. "Not even if hell freezes over!" she added.

Zabuza chuckled a bit. Gato stood up fast and shot a glare at Zabuza. He looked back at Sakura who had a smug smile on her face. She noticed his bandaged hand, "Sasuke did that, right?" she said with her smug smile.

He walked over, "You have made a fool of me too many times!" he raised his hand and struck her face.

Sakura yelped out and fell sideways at the contact. Her cheek was now red, stinging, and blood trickled down from the wound caused by the many precious gold diamond rings on his fingers. Tears fell down her face and stung the flesh wound, she sat back up and glared hard at Gato.

"Yes, your stupid boyfriend did this to me. All for protecting _you. You _nothing but dirt underneath us." he glared.

"Y-you cold bastard…" she whispered trying to fight the tears that wanted to fall from the throbbing pain.

Gato raised his hand again and Sakura closed her eyes and tried to brace herself. Haku stood in front of her and stopped his hand. "Enough." he said in his steady quiet voice.

Haku squeezed his arm a bit too rough, causing Gato to yelp out. Gato quickly retreated his arm from Haku's strong grip. "You do what _I _tell you! You don't command me!" he snarled.

Haku stood still, "There is no point in hurting her in your anger."

Gato straightened up his suit. "Yes well…" he walked over to his desk.

Zabuza glanced over at Haku who was knelt down next to Sakura.

She glared at him as well. Her emerald eyes burning and hiding the fear she had deep within. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a cloth. He raised his hand and she flinched and closed her eyes. Bracing her self for another strike for the heck of it. She was surprised when she felt his hand wiping the blood that had streamed down to her chin. She looked at him, his mask hiding his face. She gulped, not knowing if he was good or bad. He knew unlike her how it felt to be hit all the time. He stood up and walked over to Zabuza.

"_Haku your too soft_." thought Zabuza.

Sakura stirred in her position. "Damn you Gato! Your not going to get away with it!" she snarled. "What happens after Sasuke rescues me? Huh? Will you expect him to lie for you?"

Gato glared at her. He snapped his fingers and a guy who Sakura hadn't seen hiding in the shadow's of his office appeared. He walked over to her. His pure dark eyes and scar that ran across his face send chills up her spine. He soon had Sakura's mouth tied so she couldn't speak. She growled and it was muffled. He smiled and ran his hand on her cheek. She angrily pulled her face to the side away from his dirty fingers, almost earning herself whiplash.

Gato turned to Haku, "She's an eyesore. Take her to the other room."

Haku glared at him from behind his mask and walked over to her. He threw her over his shoulder and carried her to the other room. Sakura began to struggle as soon as she left the ground. Yelling things that were only muffled by the cloth that was stopping her from forming actual words. Haku set her down in the furniture less room. She squirmed afraid that he was going to have his way with her. He put his hand out and pulled the cloth from her mouth away. She quickly gasped for air and then glared at him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Step on it!" yelled Sasuke.

Kakashi glanced over at Sasuke, "Sasuke, I know your worried for Sakura, but if we get stopped by the police it's not going to help."

Sasuke gripped the seat harder as his patience was wearing thin. Finally the building came into focus and Sasuke didn't wait for the car to stop completely. He opened the door and jumped out.

"Sasuke!" yelled Kakashi. He cursed under his breathed and parked.

Sasuke ran into the building. It was now empty, no business people were walking around anymore. Only gruff looking men were scattered about. More security. He was only on the first floor, he needed to get to the second floor, fast. Sasuke raised his left fist and clutched the other one in it's lowered position. He ran towards the guard that was guarding the stairs for the upstairs.

Sasuke ducked when he saw the guard's hand flew towards him. He took the opening and kicked him in the ribs, sending him crashing to the ground. Sasuke took hold of his arm and twisted it behind his back. He looked behind him and saw three more head his way. Sasuke sighed then he saw a flash of sliver. He smirked as his coach stood their.

He looked behind him, "I'll take care of things here, go on!" he yelled over his shoulder.

Sasuke nodded, he looked down and knocked the guy out. As soon as his body fell to the ground Sasuke ran to the door and hastily opened it. Running up the stairs, skipping two at a time.

"Sakura…I'm coming."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…Who are you?" she asked angrily.

Haku didn't answer. He sat across from her and pulled off his mask. Sakura's eye's widened. His face had the gentle features of a girl.

Sakura sighed, "I'm so relieved that you're a women just like me-"

"I'm a man." he answered cutting her off.

Her eye's went wider, "A man!" she almost yelled. "_Geez…he's even prettier than most female supermodels…" _she thought.

She glared at him anew, "Why are…why are you being so nice?" she asked.

"I have no reason to hurt you." he simply answered.

Sakura looked away. "You didn't think that when you knocked me out…" she whispered angrily.

Haku stood up and put his mask back on. "You struggled. It was the only way. And your okay now right?" He walked back into the other room without another word to her.

Gato handed an envelope to Zabuza, "There's your other half." he stated, "Your job here is done."

Haku turned to face Zabuza and he nodded at him. Haku knew what he meant and he drew a knife from within his sleeve. Gato flinched and glared.

"What are you-"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Out of my way!" gritted Sasuke as he rammed another guard into the wall.

He ran down the hall and saw the door he was heading for. Another guard appeared and Sasuke threw his left arm out and made contact with his face, once the guard was unbalanced, he kicked him in the side and he toppled over. Sasuke without a second thought opened the door.

The room had it's usual dark feeling. He stepped in and saw a dead body on the ground. It wasn't Gato but another guard, then he saw Gato. Lying on his desk with a knife protruding from his back. Several cuts on his arms and front part of his body, he obviously fought for his unworthy life. Blood was streaming on to the desk, indicating that the small battle was just done. Sasuke kept calm and stared hard at the two killers.

"Who are you?" gritted Sasuke.

Haku grabbed the knife from Gato's back and re sheathed it. Zabuza and Haku silently walked towards him. Sasuke raised his left fist and glared hard, anticipating their moves.

"We will meet again." said Haku as he past by.

"The girl is in the next room." added Zabuza.

Sasuke straightened up and watched as they disappeared down the hall. "_Who were they?" _he thought. He quickly ran in noticed the door. He kicked it open, to impatient to open it regularly. The pink haired girl jumped up when she heard the noise. She began to squirm again when she couldn't see his face. He stepped into the light and she smiled.

"S-sasuke!" she whispered tears falling a new.

He ran up to her and embraced her. He pulled back and stared into her eyes. He wiped the tears away with his thumb, he noticed the cut on her cheek and frowned.

"Gato did that." he whispered. "Right?"

Sakura nodded. Sasuke ignored the urge to kill an already dead person. He untied the ropes on Sakura and helped her up. He held her hand and lead her out. Sakura gasped when she noticed the dead bodies.

She stared at Sasuke a bit frightened, "Sasuke…did you…?" she whispered her voice breaking off a bit.

Sasuke noticed the look in her eye's and for once was glad he didn't. He shook his head, "No. Two other's did it."

Sakura smiled a bit relieved. He lead her down the hall and down the stairs to the waiting Kakashi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Looks like he'll be a good match, huh Haku." Zabuza glanced down at Haku.

Haku kept his pace even, never showing his true emotion. "So it seems." he answered.

Zabuza looked at all the bodies of men Sasuke knocked out, "He did this all with one bad arm." he whispered.

Haku nodded. "He will be a worthy opponent indeed."

Zabuza noticed the sliver haired rival. He was sitting on the desk, using some guys knocked out bodies as a foot rest. He made contact with his visible eye. Kakashi read his cold beady eyes as they exited.

"That was Kakashi?" asked Haku.

Zabuza nodded, "It's still only a matter of time." he whispered.

-------------------------------------------

Kakashi sighed once Zabuza was out. "That man could never let anything down." he thought. His attention was pulled to the door again as he heard a noise. He smiled behind his mask when it turned out to be Sasuke and Sakura.

"Good." he said as he stepped on the guys to get off the desk, "We can go."

Sasuke nodded and lead Sakura out followed by Kakashi.

--------------------------------------------

"Night Sakura."

"Night Sasuke." she gave him a quick kiss than smiled at Kakashi, "Night Kakashi."

"Sorry about what happened." Sakura fiddled with her fingers. "And thanks for rescuing me…"

Sakura waved good bye and headed inside. Kakashi spoke once Sakura entered her house.

"What happened to Gato?" he asked.

"Killed." answered Sasuke.

Kakashi furrowed his brow, "You didn't…did you?"

Sasuke shook his head, "Someone beat me to it. He was dead when I got there. Some guy in a mask did it."

Kakashi nodded. "This is going to be some news tomorrow…" he whispered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next day

Rock Lee noticed Ino's sudden quietness. He leaned on the counter, "What's wrong?" he asked taking a sip of his coffee.

Ino typed even harder, almost making the keyboard keys stick. "Why don't you ask Sakura?" she said angrily.

Rock Lee scratched his head, "Um…she doesn't work here anymore remember?"

Ino spun in her chair to face him, "I know that!" she stood up, "She has been keeping something from us!"

"Hey you guys!"

Ino and Lee turned and smiled.

"Sakura!" they yelled in unison.

Ino jumped over the desk and tackled her with a hug. Tears stinging her eyes but not letting them show, "Sakura!"

Lee also greeted her with a bear hug. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

She smiled, "I got my job back!"

Ino clasped her hands, "Really? How?" she asked.

"Sasuke. He had a talk with Gato, he isn't our boss anymore!" she smiled, "I missed you guys!"

Ino then turned on her heel and marched back to her desk. "Speaking of Sasuke," she turned back, "How is he?"

Sakura blushed, "Fine. Why?" she asked.

Ino folded her arms across her chest, "How long were you going to keep it from us?" she asked.

Lee looked back and forth. "What is she talking about Sakura?" he asked.

Sakura sighed, "Me and Sasuke are together now…you know as in boyfriend girlfriend." she put her hands on her hips, "Honestly I don't see what the big-"

"YOU AND HIM ARE WHAT?" yelled Lee.

Sakura put her hand to her forehead, "This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you guys yet." she shook her head, "Really."

"You go out with him and NOT me?" he frowned and lowered his head dramatically.

Sakura put her hand on his shoulder, "Lee, your much too much of a good friend. I couldn't possible like you any other way…sorry."

Lee straightened up, "Just…if he hurts you, I'll hurt him."

Sakura smiled. "Thanks Lee."

Ino pouted, "HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME!" she yelled.

Sakura sighed, "BECAUSE YOU HAVE A BIG MOUTH!"

Ino stuck her tongue out, "What ever!" She sat back down, "You used to tell me everything…I was surprised when you didn't tell me you had feelings for him…and then when I found out you kissed him and _hadn't_ told me…" Ino frowned.

Sakura frowned and walked over to Ino. "I didn't tell you because…I was unsure at first. I didn't know what I was feeling because I hadn't ever felt it before…I wasn't even sure if Sasuke gave me that kiss out of pity or true feeling…now that I'm sure about everything. I was going to tell you." Sakura smiled. "I will always tell you everything. You're my best friend. No matter how big your mouth is or if you're an Ino-pig."

Ino smiled, "Yeah. Bill-board brow."

Sakura laughed and gave her a hug.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Good. That's that. R&R thanks for those who have. i seriously can't stop saying thanks for reviewing...you guys make my day, seriously. I'm working on ch. 9 now...wow looks like this fic is going to be long (YAY) if you have any fan art i'd love to see it, i'm not forcing you to draw some...just if you have some...i'd like to see it ya know? anyway til next time!**


	9. Press conference

Sum. Sasuke is a world renown fighter. He's trained by the very best, Kakashi Hatake. Sakura is an ordinary girl who studies medicine and physical therapy is her small job that gets food on the table. When Sasuke gets an arm completely shattered, Kakashi takes him to see a doctor. She meets him and helps him with his arm. Love. SakuraXSasuke

a/n: the flash back thoughts of Sasuke and Sakura are in **_bold italic _**(just so ya know)

disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FIGHTER'S STORY

CHAPTER 9: Press Conference

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura?"

The pink haired girl turned. She smiled radiantly, "Sasuke." He walked in and kissed her lightly on her forehead. She laughed lightly and got out heavier dumbbells.

"Were trying 10 lbs today!" she put the dumbbells on the table and smiled.

Sasuke nodded and began.

-----------------------------

"Lee! What are you doing?" whispered Ino.

Lee put his finger to his mouth, "Shh! Be quiet Ino!" he whispered back.

Ino put her hands on her hips, "Don't tell me what to do!" she then smiled, "I know what your doing…" she leaned in, "Your spying on Sakura and Sasuke…"

Lee turned around, "I-I am n-not!" he gulped, "I'm just keeping an eye out, for Sakura's _safety_."

Ino sighed, "Your spying." she shook her head, "Really! Can't you trust her?"

"I trust her! I just don't trust _him_…"

Ino bended down and looked through the crack as well, "Move over Lee!" she whispered.

"Aren't you spying?" he mocked.

She shot him an angry glare and punched him on the arm, "Shut up! I want to hear what their saying!"

Lee rolled his eyes and continued looking.

Sakura smiled at Sasuke, "I think we can move on to 30 lbs next time Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked and took the towel Sakura handed him. He wiped his face then threw it over his shoulders. He had done at least 80 with the 10 lbs. Sakura was very proud of him and the feeling made him stronger. Her encouragement helped as well.

She glanced at her watch, "You said today you had to leave early right?" she asked.

Sasuke looked up at her, "Yeah."

"Where are you going?" she asked putting away the dumbbells.

Ino looked down at Lee, "This is so boring! Sakura is such a slow mover…" she whispered.

Lee put his finger to his lips when Sasuke stood up.

Sasuke walked over to Sakura and held her from behind. Sakura smiled. "To a press conference." he answered digging his face into her pink soft hair. "What are you going to do?" he asked.

"Nothing." she answered. "I don't have any patients since I just got my job back."

"Then come with me." he commanded more than asked.

Sakura turned to face him, "Are you sure?" she asked a bit stunned, "I mean I don't want to make you look bad or anything lik-"

Sasuke lowered his head and met her lips with his as he swooped her into a kiss.

Ino gasped loudly. "SAKU-HMMM!UMMH! GRR!" Lee quickly covered her mouth from yelling anything and blowing their cover. He also grabbed her arms and body so she wouldn't kick the door open. She still screamed loudly into his hand as she kept watching.

Lee was blushing, "Ino! Stop it! Your going to get us caught!" he whispered pressing his hand more firm on her mouth.

Lee continued watching, ignoring Ino's rage. His eyes made a droop of jealously, "Lucky…" he whispered slightly angry.

Ino's eyes went wide when Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck.

"HMMM!" She muffled, Lee pressed even more firmly on her mouth.

Sakura jumped up when in came Lee and Ino falling forward. Sasuke and Sakura stared at them. Sakura gave them both a glare.

Lee and Ino laughed nervously as they shrank underneath her death glare. "We'll just be leaving…" said Lee. He stood up quickly and grabbed Ino pulling her out behind him as they left the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi leaned against the wall. He looked around and saw no signs of his raven haired fighter. He opened the curtains in front of him and saw that the reporters where getting ready. The place was packed, obviously they wanted to hear what Sasuke had to say.

He looked at his watch and sighed, "He goes on in about 5 minutes…I knew I should have picked him up." he whispered.

Soon Sasuke walked in, followed by his pink haired girlfriend. Kakashi sighed, "Finally." he walked over to him. "About time." he told him with a smile.

Sasuke shrugged, "I'm here aren't I?" he asked.

Kakashi sighed, "Yeah. Now get ready." Kakashi nodded at Sakura and walked off.

Sakura was holding tight onto Sasuke's hand. She had never been to a press conference before, it was very nerve racking. She didn't want to embarrass herself or Sasuke in front of so many camera's and reporters. She sighed and closed her eyes tightly. Sasuke noticed Sakura and gave her hand a tiny squeeze.

She opened her eyes and smiled at him, "Sorry. I'm just…nervous that I'll embarrass you." she whispered.

"Don't worry." he answered.

She smiled and gave his hand a light squeeze back. Kakashi came back, "Okay. It's time." he pushed Sasuke and Sakura over to the maroon curtains. Before Sakura knew what was happening, there was a bright light blinding her. She felt her self be pulled and finally she could see fine. Then she wish she was back at the bright light, the place was packed with cameras and reporters. She began feel uneasy.

"_Just calm down Sakura…Sasuke's here, with you…" _she told her self over and over in her head. It seemed to work, she took a deep breathe and finally felt relaxed.

The crowd was snapping pictures or making the camera focus on Sasuke holding Sakura's hand. He walked over to a wooden podium. The crowd then focused on Sasuke.

"I called all you guys here to set some things straight and to answer questions." he stated all too calmly. Sakura knew that he had obviously done this more than once before. She looked at him as he spoke.

"First of all. Sakura Haruno is not what Gato made her seem." he glanced at her and then back at the crowd, "She is my girlfriend yes." Sakura smiled that he told everyone of their relationship and hearing him call her his girlfriend made her want to smile some more.

"But she isn't by any means a woman who sleeps around with others for money. She works hard as a doctor and has made my arm much better these past days." he narrowed his eyes, "She has _never _had a relationship with Gato, just a worker-boss relationship nothing more. He made these lies up to make her look bad." he sighed, "Questions?" he asked.

"How long have you and Sakura been together?" asked a woman with blonde hair.

Sasuke brought Sakura closer to him, "3 days today." he answered.

"What about Gato? I heard he was found dead." said another.

"I don't know." he answered. "He kidnapped Sakura and I had to get her back from him. He was dead when I got there." The crowd seemed interested.

"Why'd he kidnap Sakura?" one asked.

"Because I asked him to tell the truth to the press, apologize to Sakura, and give her job back, and to resign." he smirked, "He tried to attack me so I defended myself. He obviously felt that it was Sakura's fault and went after her."

"Did you see who killed him?"

Sasuke shook his head, "I didn't." he lied, they had done a favor by killing him for him. It was only right he didn't tell them who it was.

"This one is for Sakura."

Sasuke stepped aside and Sakura moved towards the mircophone on the podium. "Yes?" she asked.

"Why did Gato have a grudge against you?"

Sakura thought for a moment, "Yes. It was because I stood up for my friend at work. He fired me and he said I could have my job back under one condition, to 'give him pleasure' I slapped him refusing to degrade my self like that. I guess I humiliated him in front of his workers."

"How did you get that wound on your cheek?"

Sakura felt her hand go to her cheek and remembered, "When I was kidnapped, I angered Gato who in turn slapped me, he had rings on his fingers and it cut my flesh."

"How did it feel to be kidnapped?"

"Scary. I didn't know what was going on, I was knocked out for struggling. The next thing I knew I was in his office." she answered.

"How long have you been a doctor?"

"Um…" Sakura made a thinking face then smiled, "About 3 years."

"How did you guys meet?"

Sakura smiled, "Well, his arm needed to be worked on for his fight. I am the highest physical therapist at the clinic so they came in search of me. When he came to me I was happy to help, as I am with all my clients."

"Where you excited when you were dating the famous Uchiha?"

"Well I didn't know he was a famous fighter." she laughed softly, "I just thought, well that he was really hott."

The crowd did a small chuckle and moved on.

"This one's for Sasuke." Sasuke stepped back to the podium.

"What about your arm?" asked another.

"It's fine. I say a couple more days of rehab."

"When do you think you can fight?"

"Soon. Next match is next week." Sakura's eyes went wide, not really visible to any one else.

"_Next week_?" she thought. "_So soon?"_

"Do you think you've lost your fighting ways?"

Sasuke found this amusing and chuckled, "No. Even with my arm like this, I didn't stop training."

"Are you excited about your fight next week?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Hn. I'm just anxious to get fighting so I can get stronger."

The press conference lasted a couple more minutes than Kakashi came out and ended it. Sakura kept thinking to herself about what Sasuke had said.

"_Will he be alright by next week?_" she thought. She really needed to talk to Sasuke about this.

"Sakura?"

Sakura snapped her head towards Kakashi who broke her train of thought. "Uh, yeah?" she asked.

"I said, how was your first press conference?" he asked her.

She smiled, "Oh. Good. I'm happy that I didn't make a fool of myself or Sasuke."

Kakashi smiled and turned back to Sasuke. Sakura furrowed her brow, going back to her thoughts.

-----------------

Sakura sat on the couch as she listened to Sasuke and Kakashi talk.

"Do you know who my next oppenent is?" asked Sasuke.

Kakashi shook his head, "No, not yet. Seems you won't fight the one you were scheduled to fight before."

Sasuke scowled, "Why?" he gritted.

"You were out for awhile. Your oppenant you were _suppose_ to face, before the incident with your arm, had to face someone else." Kakashi sighed, "It's just a minor set back, after this next match you'll be exactly where you left off, that is if you win."

"Of course I'll win." retorted Sasuke.

Kakashi smiled, "Right. Where was my head?" he mocked.

Sakura frowned, "_Sasuke…I don't want you to get hurt_." she thought. Sasuke nodded at Kakashi, the sliver haired man smiled and handed him a box. Sasuke grabbed the box with pink ribbon on it and walked over to Sakura. He knelt in front of Sakura and handed it to her. She looked up at him and noticed the small blush that graced his face. She smiled.

Sakura took the box with a smile, "What's this?" she asked. She untied the ribbon and took the top part off to reveal a navy head band with a design on it. Underneath that was a ring with a small diamond on it. Sakura gasped lightly and put the ring on her finger, "_A promise ring?" _she thought. She looked at the headband again, observing it closer.

"That's a ring as a symbol of our relationship." He then pointed at the headband, "That's for you to wear at my match." said Sasuke. "It has the Uchiha symbol on it." he pointed to the fan like design on the forehead part of the head band.

Sakura frowned when he mentioned his upcoming match. She then forced a smile, "Thanks." she looked down avoiding his gaze, "I love them." She really love it. She tired to make it sound like she meant it too but the thoughts of Sasuke getting hurt filled her mind endlessly.

Sasuke furrowed his brow, "Hn. Sakura is something wrong?" he asked reading her facial expression. "Don't you like it?"

Sakura lifted her head, "No! I do…but," she didn't want to lie to him, "Sasuke there is something wrong."

Kakashi and Sasuke looked at her. "Hn?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura looked down, "Um…well. You told me that your next match was in a month, not a week." she fiddled with her new headband. "I don't think you'll be ready for it by next week."

Sasuke's face looked expressionless. He stood up and glared slightly, "Don't you have faith in me?" he asked.

Sakura stood up as well, "Yes! But I don't want you to get hurt!"

"So you think I'm weak?" he asked.

She shook her head, "Sasuke! Your mixing what I'm trying to say! I don't think your weak at all I-"

"I'm fine! Why don't you all just mind your own business!"

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, she was getting mad. "Sasuke, how can you say that!" she half yelled, "I'm worried about you is all!"

"Well don't!" he answered coldly.

Sakura felt a ping in her chest. Kakashi shook his head and decided to leave the room. "_Sasuke, your just getting yourself into the heat of the fire." _thought Kakashi.

Sakura felt tears sting her eyes, "…so you don't want me, your girlfriend, to care about you Sasuke?" she asked her voice giving a way. "You don't want me to help you? To worry? To care?" She closed her eyes forcing the tears back. There was a silence.

"I'd thought you would be happy and couldn't wait to see me in action." whispered Sasuke. "You were the last I'd expect to act like this Sakura." he added.

Sakura clutched her fists, "Sasuke, I _am_ happy for you. But your _arm_ hasn't fully recovered and I don't want to be on the sidelines watching you get hurt!" she whispered.

Sasuke clutched his own fists, "I've been fighting for years! I know what I'm doing up there, so don't go saying that I'll get hurt by those amateurs! I only need one arm to beat them. I'm fine and I don't need _anyone_ to worry about me."

Sakura looked down, "…Is that true?" she whispered. "Then…" Sakura couldn't hold back the pain she was feeling by Sasuke's words. Some tears escaped her eyes, "I…guess you don't…need me anymore." she whispered so softly.

Sasuke froze. His eyes went slightly wide but he didn't turn to face her. "_Sakura_…" he thought. He opened his mouth but he couldn't find the right words to say.

Sakura felt even more hurt when he didn't say anything. "So…this is it then?" she asked. More silence greeted her. Sasuke was fighting himself mentally. She pulled the ring off her finger and set it on the table. She watched Sasuke's back and slowly went to the door, "Good bye then." she whispered more tears rolling down her face and she walked out of the room. Sakura ran all the way to the main doors and shut them behind her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke moved once he heard the main doors close, ran after her. He walked over to the door and ran his hand across the door. He reached for the door handle but something made him put that thought aside.

"_Sakura…" _he thought sadly. He caught a glance of her face before she left, if he caused that, then she didn't deserve him.

"_Damn, what did I do_?" he thought. He slide to his knees, his fingertips lingering on the door. Why hadn't he said anything? Why didn't he stop her? Sasuke ran his hand through his raven hair and cursed under his breathe. He slowly stood back up and walked back into the living room. He ignored Kakashi who stood at the doorway, he knew he overheard everything.

Sasuke threw himself on the couch and stared at the ceiling. "Back to square 1..." he thought.

He turned and noticed a small glint on the table. He looked over and picked up the small ring he had given Sakura. He threw it up and caught it. How could he have been so blind in his rage to not say anything? She was only worried, she was only trying to protect him.

"_It's my cold-always-used-to-be-alone-thing_." he thought.

He had always been by himself, even if he did have Kakashi. His brother abandoned him, he was under the good but strict care of Kakashi, and other than that he had never had someone so close like Sakura. It was just something new to him. He didn't mean for it to get this bad. He knew he ruined something good for him. He clutched his fist with the ring in it. He closed his eyes and sighed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura stood there outside of the door, in front of his house. She began to walk down the small steps but then stopped. She turned back and placed her hand on the door.

"_What did I do_?" she thought sadly.

She just broke up with him over something so small, something she was overreacting in. He didn't even consider breaking up her, she was the one who ended their relationship! She reached for the door handle but pulled away.

"_He won't ever forgive me_…" she thought as some more tears marked her cheeks. She then turned and ran for her car, leaving at once.

She slowly rummaged through her bag in search of her house keys. She found them and put the key through the slot, she turned it and it made a soft click saying it was unlocked. She moved in her house ever so slowly. She threw her coat on the ground and her keys on the table.

Sakura walked into her room and plopped onto her bed. She thanked that her bed was so soft, it melted away the stress that she was feeling. She hadn't noticed that the head band he gave her was still in her hands. She slowly brought it to her face and examined it.

She sat on her knees and clutched the headband. She raised her hand and was about to throw it but couldn't find the power to do so. Even if she was mad at Sasuke, she couldn't do it. She cursed to herself and set the headband on her night stand. Sakura buried her face into her pillow. Finding it hard to get the Uchiha out of her head she reached for the phone and dialed the number she knew by memory. She heard the phone ringing and finally a familiar voice filled the phone.

"Hello?"

"Ino? Hey…it's me Sakura." she whispered a bit happy that she was at her home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A week…**

"Come on Sasuke! Focus!" yelled Kakashi.

Sasuke pushed and finished his lap. He slowed down and bend over, hands on his knees. He cursed under his breathe, he knew he went slower than usual. But his mind couldn't get off a certain pink haired woman. She hadn't visited or called the past week…he hasn't even gone to any rehab sessions. When he did go, the day after everything, her friend Lee took over for her. He claimed she was sick that day.

Kakashi sighed, "Sasuke, you could make that. You always had." he put his hand on his shoulder, "Maybe you should call her."

Sasuke sighed, "She wouldn't want to talk to me anyway." he whispered and walked inside. Kakashi dug his hand in his pockets and followed.

"Sasuke your match is tonight. If you don't patch things up with Sakura I don't think you'll be focused."

Sasuke scoffed, "I will be ready for tonight." he answered.

Kakashi sighed, "Alright." he whispered, "But still, you miss her. You've changed ever since you haven't been able to see her."

Sasuke didn't say anything. He had noticed that he himself was indeed different. He never let a woman get his focus. He just wasn't into it knowing he didn't have someone cheering him on. Kakashi was great but…he just wasn't Sakura. He needed the cheerful pink doctor by his side. Just her smile was enough for him to fight a thousand men.

Her face kept haunting his every moment, he made her cry. Her bright emerald eyes turn dull and were rimmed with tears. He shook his head, trying to shake the image, but found no such luck.

Angrily he stormed off, "I'm going to practice." he muttered to Kakashi. Kakashi nodded and knew not to press the matter farther.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura? Are you okay?" asked Ino. Her blue eyes stared at her pink haired friend. Sakura looked down at her cup of coffee. She swirled it around a couple of times. Sakura tucked a few strands of hair that fell to her face. She looked up at the clock. It read 3 o clock.

"He hasn't called. Or visited." whispered Sakura. Her eyes lowered, "It's been a week."

Ino stood up and patted her shoulder, "Come on now! Sakura, that's not true! If Sasuke risked his life to rescue you then your obviously important to him!"

Sakura shrugged, "What…what if he found another?" she asked. She placed her hands over her eyes as she wiped the tears that were forming. Ino embraced her.

"No way. He's probably suffering…just like you." whispered Ino.

Sakura sighed, "Ino…cancel the rest of my clients for the after noon. I'm going out." Sakura placed her untouched coffee on the desk and began to walk out.

"Sakura! Wait!"

Sakura stopped and watched as Ino came over to her. "Here." she handed Sakura a ticket. "I know you might not want to go." Sakura looked down and read the ticket carefully. It was a ticket to Sasuke's match. "But you should be there."

Sakura smiled, "Thanks." she whispered. She stuffed the ticket in her pocket and waved good bye.

Ino smiled, "Oh Sakura." she whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke threw a punch at the sack full of sand. It flew forward and Sasuke took a side step, dodging it and threw his leg at it. It flew to the other side and he threw another punch at it. His right arm had healed very well and returned some of it's strength. Which was a good plus. He had worked twice as hard then he normally did when he was in session. Part because he was still thinking about the events and other part was because he couldn't stop thinking about her all day. He trained day in and day out, trying to get his mind focused on other things than Sakura.

The sack slowed down then he spin kicked it and it got it's fast rythum again. He sighed and punched it again.

…_**so you don't want me, your girlfriend, to care about you Sasuke? **_

Sasuke shook his head as he remembered Sakura. He kicked this time harder, making the sack hit the wall a bit close behind. He threw three straight punches at it.

…_**Is that true? Then…I…guess you don't…need me anymore.**_

Sasuke could see Sakura's bright smile that she would always safe for him. He let his guard down and the sack came flying at him. Hitting him and sending him crashing to the ground. He swore and sat up. He shot a glare at the sack and took off the punching gloves he used and threw them on the ground. Underneath the sack of sand. He got up and walked over to the mini ring. He grabbed the ropes and sighed.

He loved fighting…but there was something-someone he loved more.

Kakashi came in. "Yo. Done practicing already?" he asked.

Sasuke snapped his head over to him and let go of the ropes. "Hn." he shrugged.

Kakashi stared at the sack and quirked an eyebrow, "The sack is still in tact." he said.

Sasuke rose his head. "Yeah." he whispered looking back at the sack. "So?"

Kakashi scratched his head, "So, you usually always break the sack, more like four sacks in one day, and I end up having to get you more." he walked over to the sack, "It's still here, in good shape. I just thought it was odd."

Sasuke shrugged, he honestly hadn't noticed. He only had one thing on his mind.

"Call her."

Sasuke was dragged out of his own thoughts again. "What?" he asked.

"I said call her! Invite her to your match. Apologize, tell her you miss her, tell her how out of it you are."

Sasuke glared at Kakashi, "I am not out of it." retorted Sasuke.

Kakashi shook his head. He tossed him his cell phone, "Just call." he said, "I'll bet she'll be happy you did."

Sasuke stared at the cell phone and looked up to see Kakashi's back. He smiled behind his mask and waved. "Good luck." with that he was out.

Sasuke sighed and marked the clinic, it was only 4 o'clock she should still be at work.

"Hello. Konoha Clinic how may I help you?"

Sasuke coughed, "This is Sasuke Uchiha can I speak with-"

"Sakura Haruno?" she cut him off, her voice sounded a bit excited.

"Uh, yeah."

There was a short pause, "S-she's not here…" her voice lost it's enthusiasm. "Sorry. Should I take a message?" she asked suddenly getting the enthusiasm back.

"No…its fine. Thanks." with that he hung up. "_I knew she wouldn't want to talk to me_." he thought.

He slowly walked out of the training room. It was only a couple more hours until his match.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino sighed, "Damn…when Sakura's here he doesn't call. But when she isn't here, he does call…man!" she set the phone back down.

"Who was that?" asked Lee. He shut the lounge door behind him and walked over to her desk.

"No one important!" she laughed nervously.

Lee raised an eyebrow, "Okay." he said and took a sip of his soda.

Ino checked her watch, only a bit before the match. Ino bite her bottom lip, she needed to tell Sakura about Sasuke! She needed to tell her so she would go to his match and they'd be reunited. Ino stood up and looked at Lee.

"Lee! I'm heading home early!" with that she turned off her computer and grabbed her coat. She waved at him and headed out the door.

Lee blinked, "What just happened?" he asked a bit confused.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Sakura." Anko waved at her favorite customer. "About time you came by."

Sakura smiled weakly, "Yeah." she whispered.

Anko coaxed her head to the side, "What's up?" she asked, "Your out of it today."

Sakura lowered her eyes, "I-I had a fight…with Sasuke. About a week ago…he hasn't called back and…"

Anko nodded, "I see. You know what?"

Sakura lifted her head. "Hm?" she asked.

"You need good ice skating time. How bout it?" she asked.

Sakura smiled, "Sound's good."

Anko smiled, "Great."

She handed Sakura all her usual skating stuff. Sakura wasted no time on putting them on. She made her way down towards the rink which was reluctantly empty. She smiled once her ice skates met with the ice below her. Without a moment's hesitation she pushed her self off the wall and took speed. Her emotions running freely with every move she made on the ice. Not really caring that her cheeks were getting a bit chilled from the cold air. She gracefully turned and skated backwards. She then turned forward and jumped. Her feet in one world while her mind in another.

"_Sasuke…" _she thought. "_Did you mean all that_?"

She continued skating.

_**I'm fine and I don't need anyone to worry about me**_

Sakura bite her bottom lip as she began to remember the events.

"_Sasuke. You really don't care_?" she thought.

_**You were the last I'd expect to act like this Sakura**_

Sakura's foot went in the wrong place and Sakura made hard contact with the ice below her. Sakura groaned and began to get up. She winced when she felt a slight ping in her hip and ankle. She decided it was time for a short break. She made her way to the wall and used it and got out. She sat on the bench and sighed to her self. Anko soon joined her, bringing a hotdog and some chips for them to eat.

"Need someone?" she asked handing her the food.

Sakura smiled, "Yes." she responded as she took the food.

Anko nodded, "What happened?" she asked. "You were going into a perfect triple axel when you came crashing down."

Sakura frowned, "I was thinking of Sasuke." she whispered digging her hand in the chips bag.

Anko nodded again, "You really miss him."

Sakura nodded, "We fought over something that now seems so stupid. I ruined our relationship…" Sakura sighed, "I'm such an idiot."

Anko sighed, "No, your not." she placed her hand on her shoulder, "If it's so stupid now, what's stopping you from seeing him?" she asked.

"But! What if he doesn't even want to see me?" she asked worried.

"But what if he does?"

Sakura looked down, Anko was right. There was some comfortable silence as they finished up the small meal. Listening to the music play that was sounded from the ice rink. Occasionally they sang along with the song and laughed it off. After awhile, the ping from Sakura's hip and ankle vanished. She turned to Anko and spoke again.

"He has a match tonight." she smiled a bit, "Ino says I should go."

Anko smiled, "And you should! Go and support him! Show him that you _do_ care!"

Sakura smiled, "Right." She looked at Anko, "Thank you."

Anko smiled. "No problem."

Sakura looked at the clock and nearly fell off the bench. "Oh no!" she gasped, "The match starts at 6 o'clock and it's 5:30!" She quickly pulled off her ice skates, scarf, and gloves and put them on the counter.

Anko grabbed her shoes and handed them to her, "Time flies when your having fun at the ice rink. Huh?"

Sakura laughed as she slipped her shoes on, "You bet!" Once her shoes were on she waved and ran for the door. "Bye Anko!"

Anko waved at her. Once she left she chuckled, "That girl is really something else."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**how was that? R&R. Not all relationships are perfect...though some are. Anyway until next time. Oh! and also it might be awhile before i update, school starts tomorrow. (freshman...yay...) So it might be a while it might not, i'll have to wait and see. Later!**


	10. The match

Sum. Sasuke is a world renown fighter. He's trained by the very best, Kakashi Hatake. Sakura is an ordinary girl who studies medicine and physical therapy is her small job that gets food on the table. When Sasuke gets an arm completely shattered, Kakashi takes him to see a doctor. She meets him and helps him with his arm. Love. SakuraXSasuke

a/n: Wooh! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO HATAKE KAKASHI! (for those of u who don't know...it's his birthday _today_, yay!) SO sorry if this was longer than expected but really...my daily schedule is horrible...ANYWAY...school is...uh. but! i finally finished ch. 10, for the sake of Kakashi-sensei and to all of you good fans. Oh! and there is a minor OC character in this...i didn't want to use anyone important yet...so yeah. Thanks and enjoy.

disclaimer: i don't own Naruto...or Kakashi...(if i did own kakashi. i would take him out for his birthday! hehe)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FIGHTER'S STORY

CHAPTER 10: The Match

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura nearly tripped out of her car. She reached into her purse for her keys, not bothering looking up. She nearly jumped out of her socks when she noticed someone in front of her. She sighed when she noticed it was her blonde haired friend.

Sakura glared at her, "Ino! You practically gave me a heart attack!" she yelled.

Ino put her hands on her hips, "Well if you weren't looking down you would have seen me sitting here!" she retorted.

Sakura sighed, "What are you doing here anyway?" she asked.

Ino gasped, "Oh! Well you see, we have to go the match. I knew you would come to your senses and decide to come, other wise why would you be in such a hurry?"

Sakura unlocked her door and Ino followed her inside. "Oh you did, did you?" asked Sakura.

Ino smiled, "Of course!" she said with a smug smirk.

Sakura rolled her eyes but didn't push the matter. She quickly ran into her room and undressed. Quickly she put on a white tang top and a navy and white skirt with deep slits on the sides, underneath she wore black footless leggings that reached her knees. She ran a comb through her hair once and smiled. She turned to leave when something caught her attention. She looked at her bed stand and noticed the headband. Her right hand reached out for it and she grabbed it.

"Come on! Were going to be even more late!" yelled Ino.

Sakura snapped from her thoughts and grabbed the headband. She quickly ran out of her room and began to tie it to her forehead.

"Your car or mine?" asked Sakura her head bowed as she put the head band on.

"Mine." answered Ino. Sakura nodded. She followed her out and locked her door once more. They entered the car and Ino turned on the ignition. Sakura looked down at her skirt, her hands were firmly gripped on it. She was beginning to get second thoughts.

"_Will…will he really be happy to see me?_" she thought.

Ino noticed her worried look and smiled slightly. "It's okay. Don't worry."

Sakura looked up at her, "But…" her gaze shifted back to her hands, "what if he doesn't want me there?" she whispered. She hated herself for her second thoughts. She wanted to see sasuke, even if he would reject her.

Ino sighed, "Sakura, he called you. This afternoon, about an hour after you left."

Sakura lifted her head, her eyes slightly wide. "Really! W-what did he say?" she asked.

Ino began to drive off, "He didn't say anything. Just that he wanted to talk to you. He didn't leave a message, don't know why. Probably too stubborn to."

Sakura smiled weakly, "Sounds like him." she whispered.

Ino smiled when she saw a small smile begin to form on Sakura's face.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright. You ready?"

The raven haired guy jumped a bit while punching the air in front of him. Throwing in a couple of kicks as well.

"Good." Kakashi was leaning against the wall as he watched the young fighter.

Sasuke then settled down and stretched his limps, arms, then neck. "_Focus. Focus_." thought Sasuke over and over. His blue silk like fighting robe was tied tightly around his firm waist. His hands wrapped in white arm wraps and his feet as well. His headband tied firmly on his forehead. Sasuke cracked his knuckles.

"Ready." he told Kakashi.

Kakashi smirked behind his hidden face, "Alright." he gave him a thumbs up, "_Let's hope you are_." he thought.

Kakashi glanced at his wrist watch and then walked over to the doors. He looked back at Sasuke, "Good Luck." Sasuke nodded and with that Kakashi threw open the doors.

Sasuke walked out, into the blinding spot light that was oh so familiar. He heard the crowd cheer loudly, even louder than last if that was even possible. Rock n' Roll music pounding in the background. He truly had been away for a while.

"**In the right corner, The youngest champ himself! Now back and ready then ever! SASUKE UCHIHA!" **

Sasuke threw his hands into the air at the sound of his name. The feeling was coming back. He smirked and headed for the ring he missed so much. He threw himself up on it and turned again, facing his audience. They cheered and roared his name. He looked out into the crowd. He frowned when he didn't see the pink haired girl. He turned back and took off his robe and tossed it over to Kakashi who was at the side of the ring.

Revealing his blue shorts with the words 'Uchiha' written on the waist of the shorts and his nice well toned skin. His muscles on his arms and his rock hard abs send the fan girls screaming when he discarded his robes. They yelled even louder to get his attention. Sasuke ignored them and leaned against the ropes of the ring, waiting for his opponent. He quickly glanced at the crowd, searching for a hint of pink. Finding none, his shoulder's slumped slightly when he saw nothing.

"**And in the other corner! Sasuke's opponent. KENJI YOSHIMIZI!" **

Sasuke's fans booed the other opponent when he came walking down. Kenji's fans cheered for him, not as loud as Sasuke's fans did. The brown haired man jumped up on stage. He glared at Sasuke, his slightly blue eyes piecing him. Kenji discarded his grey robe, displaying his grey shorts. He flexed his muscles in front of Sasuke, showing off his 'bigger' muscles. He was taller too and a bit wider at the waist. He gave Sasuke the 'your going down' motion. Sasuke shrugged, which earned him more fans cheering him on. Sasuke was unfazed by his opponent, half because he wasn't scared or intimidated and the other half because his mind was on someone else.

The referee motioned for both opponents to come to the middle. Sasuke pushed off and walked to the middle. Kenji copied his movements. The ref nodded and made some points clear to the two of them.

"No kicking below the waist. No punching below the waist. No weapons or objects at all. Any violation to these rules will lead in punishment like losing this match, being disqualified or removed from the league of fighting. Understood?" They both nodded and took their respected corners.

Kakashi leaned forward when Sasuke came back. "Focus, doesn't matter if he's bigger than you. Speed is the main key." he told Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah. I know." he answered. Kakashi nodded.

_DING_

The bell rang and Sasuke took off towards the middle as did Kenji. The fight had started.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn! Sakura come on! It already started!" yelled Ino.

"How do you know that?" yelled Sakura back.

Ino looked over her shoulder, "Well, finding a hard parking space was one. The cheering is another. And the fact that it's already time!" she yelled back.

Sakura nodded. They reached the doors that was down the halls. They opened it to find out that Ino was right. Sakura could see Sasuke fighting someone. She began to walk forward when the crowd then stood up when Sasuke's punch made contact with the opponents face. Sakura stepped back, they were blocking her path. She looked back at Ino.

"Why'd we have to be this high up?" she asked.

Ino put her hands on her hips, "Do you know how hard it is to get front seats?" she retorted.

Sakura sighed, the stairs to go down were blocked by the many fans. Sakura grabbed Ino's wrist and pulled her with her. The crowd stood up several times, causing Sakura to back up suddenly or run faster. It was crazy. Sakura stopped and looked at the ring. So far it looked like Sasuke was doing good.

She frowned, "_Maybe he doesn't need me_." she thought.

Just when she thought that Sasuke got punched and kicked at. Sakura gasped. "Sasuke!" she yelled. Her voice wasn't loud compared to the roaring fans. She instinctively let go of Ino's wrist and ran down the stairs faster.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sasuke recoiled back when Kenji threw a combo of the punch and kick at him. He jumped back and zigg-zagged backed to him. He punched up making contact with his jaw. He was send flying back. Sasuke stood up and waited for him. He sat up and wiped the blood from his mouth. He then stood up and glared hard at Sasuke. Sasuke smirked and motioned him to come again. Kenji ran forward. Sasuke then had thoughts fill his mind.

_**Oh, I couldn't eat without you…**_

He dropped his guard and Kenji threw a punch at him then mulitple ones at his stomach. Sasuke leaned over and coughed. Gasping for air. The wind was knocked out of him unexpectedly.

"_Sakura_…" he thought.

_**Thank you Sasuke! You're the greatest…**_

He could see her bright smile and Sasuke frowned mentally. He didn't notice Kenji walk over to him. Sasuke's eyes widened when he noticed him by his side. Kenji raised his foot and kicked him in the stomach again. Sasuke groaned and rolled over. He closed his eyes and could only see one person.

_**Well I didn't know he was a famous fighter. I just thought, well that he was really hott**_

He felt Kenji's hands wrap around his neck and pull him up. Sasuke moaned lightly when he felt pain shoot through his body.

Kakashi mentally slapped himself. He glared at Sasuke, "SASUKE! FOCUS!" he yelled.

Sasuke grabbed Kenji's wrists and swung his feet forward. Pushing Kenji away from him. Sasuke stood up fast and rubbed his neck.

…_**so you don't want me, your girlfriend, to care about you Sasuke?**_

Sasuke wanted to hit himself. Why was he thinking about this now?

"SASUKE WATCH OUT!" yelled Kakashi.

Sasuke looked up and was hit again by Kenji. Sasuke landed hard on the ground. He coughed and felt blood trickle down the corner of his mouth.

_**So…this is it then? Good bye then**_

That was it. He missed Sakura. Fighting was pointless unless he had Sakura. He mentally cursed as he remembered how Sakura found that void in his life. How Sakura was the one he wanted to fight for. How she was more important than winning. Fighting was and is second in his life. He rolled his hand into a fist. Kakashi was leveled to him from outside the ring.

"Focus! Come on! He's a pushover, you can get him!" said Kakashi in his smoothest voice. Trying hard not to let his emotions fill his voice.

Sasuke dropped his head, "Damn it." he mumbled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura gasped again and again when she saw Sasuke getting hit.

"Why won't he fight back?" she thought. Ino was hot on Sakura's trail. She just as shocked as Sakura was. She had never seen Sasuke so out of it before.

"What's wrong with Sasuke?" she asked as she followed Sakura.

Sakura shrugged, "I don't know. But I need to help!"

Sakura and Ino made a lot of process in the last minute. But Sakura kept on stopping every time Sasuke got hit. Sakura noticed a tall man guarding below. Sakura sighed.

"Now what?" asked Ino.

Sakura pointed, "We have a problem."

Ino nodded, "Hey! I got an idea!" She leaned over to Sakura and whispered in her ear.

Sakura smiled, "It's worth a shot." she gave Ino a push, "Good luck."

Ino sighed and walked over to the guy. He had dark hair pulled up into a high ponytail. He looked like he was bored out of his wits with his face in a set scowl. He stood there, his posture slouched and hands in his pocket. He wore a black shirt that read 'security' on it. Ino played with her hair then walked over to him.

"Hey." she smiled at him. "Why aren't you up there fighting?" she asked in her most seductive voice possible. Flirting was something she was good at.

Sakura watched from behind as Ino made her move. Sakura impatiently bite her bottom lip, praying for her to hurry up. Ino flipped her hair flirty like.

"I'm Ino. What's your name cutie?"

He sighed, "What a bother…" he whispered, "Shikamaru." he answered.

Ino giggled, "What a great name…hey. Do you mind explaining to a girl how this 'fighting' thing works?" she asked, her eyes going huge as she batted her eye lashes.

Shikamaru blushed slightly, "Sure…" he turned and pointed out the ring. Ino nodded amused and motioned Sakura to go.

Sakura immediately took this and ran down. She passed the guard and smiled. Finally Ino did something right. Sakura had to maintain the laughter inside of her when she heard the guard mumble a 'how troublesome' when he noticed her run past. She ran over to the ring, near Kakashi as fast as she could.

"SASUKE!" yelled Sakura as she reached the ring.

Kakashi looked, "Sakura?" he asked bewildered.

Sasuke lifted his head, was she really there? The pink haired girl couldn't hold back the tears in her eyes. She moved next to Kakashi and gripped the ropes tightly as she leaned her face in.

"Sasuke! Get up! Come on! Your stronger than this guy!" Sasuke smirked and Sakura felt a ping inside of her. She blamed herself for what happened to Sasuke. "I-I'm sorry! Please…forgive me!"

Sasuke shook his head, "S-Sakura…I'm sorry. It was my fault…" he inched his way to the edge and took her hand in his. Sakura smiled more through her tears.

"Sasuke, you can win." she whispered. She closed the gap between their faces with a kiss. Sakura then stared into his dark eyes as she caressed his cheek, "I believe in you."

He smiled, "Thank you." he whispered back.

Kenji laughed, "This is the great Uchiha? What a lie."

Sasuke got up with a new wave of energy. The crowd grew restless at the display of sudden energy. "What was that?" he gritted, his eyes flashing with a dark feeling.

Kenji gulped at the sudden change in his eyes. Sasuke took this time and charged him. Ducking down swiftly and punching him multiple times in the stomach. Kenji doubled over and Sasuke kicked his form away. Kenji glide to the side of the ring. Sakura cheered happily from the side. Sasuke then felt an urge to impress her. He mocked his opponent who quickly got up. He staggered then charged. Sasuke side stepped and brought his leg up, making contact with his stomach yet again. Kenji gagged and fell forward. Sasuke stood, watching him. The referee walked over and noted a K.O. He raised Sasuke's arm in the air.

"**WINNER! BY AUTOMATIC KNOCK OUT! SASUKE UCHIHA!" **

"_That was fast._" thought Sasuke as he stared down at the guy. He must of hit him harder than he thought.

Sakura squealed and attacked Kakashi with a flying hug.

"He did it!" she yelled happily.

Kakashi laughed, "What'd you think? He had you here with him."

Sakura blushed and soon her and Kakashi joined the crowd in chanting his name.

He turned towards them and smirked. Soon Sakura went on the ring and tackled him with a hug. "I knew you could do it." she whispered. He returned the embrace.

Soon, all of Sasuke's fans were trampling past the guards and rushing towards the ring.

Sasuke smirked, "This looks familiar."

Sakura smiled and took his hand, "Yeah." she answered already knowing what was coming next. Sasuke and Sakura ran off before the crowd could reach them.

--------------------------------------------

Sakura leaned over slightly as she caught her breathe. She smiled at him, "Good times." she whispered huskily.

He just smirked, "right." he answered.

Sakura looked up at the sky and smiled. Letting the night breeze be gentle against her flushed cheeks. She sighed as she inhaled the wind. It was truly a long week for both of them. Sasuke watched Sakura out of the corner of his eye. He saw how she suddenly shivered with the late reaction of the wind. He smirked and placed his arms around her comforting her. She smiled.

"I'm sorry." he whispered sincerely.

She relaxed in his grasp. "No…I'm sorry. It was my fault." she whispered.

Sasuke turned her to face him. She furrowed her brow at his sudden serious face.

"Sakura. I realized how rude I was." he said with calmness as his eyes bore deep with in hers. "I've been so use to being alone, I forgot what it was like to have someone so close to me." his eyes softened and a small smiled curved his lips, "I didn't want to hurt you. This week…it's been a toll on me. But I realized that I don't want to be away from you more than absolutely necessary."

Sakura smiled as well, her emerald green eyes showing how she was feeling. She then wrapped her arms around his body and buried her face into his chest. Not caring that he was still in his shorts, shirtless, or even mildly sweaty. Sasuke pulled his arms around her smaller frame and rested his chin on her hair.

"I like your head band." he mused as he tapped the symbol. Sakura laughed lightly and nudged him.

"Maybe you should get a shirt." she smiled back as she pointed at his bare chest. He blushed slightly and nodded.

"Come on. I think it's safe now."

Sakura smiled and followed him back inside.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**a/n: R&R! T****his fighting isn't like boxing boxing, it's like fighting, (kicks, punches, etc.) Also, Naruto, Itachi, Neji, Haku, Gaara, etc. will show up soon. But i can't promise other's if a love triangle or something...MAYBE but it wouldn't be centered around them. Until next time...which i hope is soon! and HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAKASHI! I LUV YOU! (you know you all do too.) Later!**


	11. A Day of Fun

Sum. Sasuke is a world renown fighter. He's trained by the very best, Kakashi Hatake. Sakura is an ordinary girl who studies medicine and physical therapy is her small job that gets food on the table. When Sasuke gets an arm completely shattered, Kakashi takes him to see a doctor. She meets him and helps him with his arm. Love. SakuraXSasuke

discalimer:Don't own Naruto (sad but true)

a/n: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I feel so happy and energetic when i read the reviews! lol. So i rush and rush to finish a chapter for all of you guys (i still do a good job) well enjoy! and thanks again!

* * *

FIGHTER'S STORY

CHAPTER 11: THE DAY OF FUN

* * *

Sakura rolled over and mentally cursed herself when she heard the phone ring. She didn't have to answer to know who was calling her. She blindly reached over to her night stand and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" she whispered groggily.

"Sakura! So how did it go? Did he forgive you? Did you guys kiss? Did you guys-"

Sakura moaned and rubbed her eyes, "Ino…I was asleep." she answered angrily.

She heard Ino do an exasperated sigh, "God…liven up a little! ESPECIALLY SINCE YOU LEFT ME BEHIND!"

Sakura slapped her head, she knew she forgot something, or rather someone.

"But Ino, we took your car." she answered as she remembered the last night.

Ino sighed, "You had my keys." she answered coldly.

Sakura mentally cursed herself again. "Sorry, I promise to make it up to you. But yes, we forgave each other. He gave me a good night kiss when he dropped me off and I'm really sorry I forgot to give you your keys."

There was silence and then Ino burst back into her bubbly form, "No problem! Shikamaru gave me ride home!" she giggled.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Really? So I'm guessing you two hit it off well?" she asked now fully awake.

"uh huh! We going out tonight!"

Sakura smiled, "Good. Glad something good came out of me leaving you."

Ino laughed, "What are you doing?" she asked.

Sakura smiled again, "Going to Sasuke's." she answered.

Ino sighed, "I wonder what it's like to date him." she thought out loud.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "You ponder that. I'm going to go back to sleep."

"WAIT DO-"

Before Ino could rant on Sakura hung up the phone with a yawn. It was better that way, otherwise she would spend the whole day just listening to her rant on and on.

Sakura rolled over and buried her face in the pillow.

* * *

"Sasuke."

The raven haired man looked over to his sliver haired coach.

"Hn?" he asked as he stretched his arms. He draped the navy towel around his neck.

"Look." Kakashi waved an envelope around in the air. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow.

"And…?" he urged.

Kakashi smiled behind his half hidden face, "Read it." he answered handing it to him. "Oh. And Sakura's almost here."

Sasuke glanced at the clock and smirked. He then looked down at the envelope. It was white and very fancy looking. It had his name written in neat black cursive. He turned it over and opened it. He pulled out a sheet.

_Sasuke Uchiha, _

_You are invited to the very first annual spring time ball. This ball is for you to get to know some of the other fighters from other places that you will be up against in the semi-finals. You, as well as another fighter, are representing Konoha. Hope to see you there._

_-Fighting league Association (FLA)_

Sasuke glanced again to the clock.

"Ask her."

Sasuke looked over to see his coach reading the letter from over his shoulder. He narrowed his eyes and glared at him.

"I know." he answered.

Kakashi shrugged, his aloofness getting the better of Sasuke. He turned and began to walk away then stopped and turned back to Sasuke, "Oh, here." he tossed him a small object.

Sasuke caught it with one hand and looked down. It was the ring he had given Sakura. He looked back to Kakashi. He waved, "I think she'll be happy that your giving it back to her."

Sasuke smirked, one of these days he had to properly thank him. He tossed the ring up and then caught it. He smiled and walked to his room.

* * *

"Hello Kiba!" the emerald eyed girl smiled radiantly. "Nice to see you."

He smirked, "Same here." he answered as he pushed the button, granting Sakura access.

Akamaru ran up to her and she bend down, "You too Akamaru." she mused as she petted him. He barked playfully then she waved to them, "See you." she answered and walked up to the house.

She smiled as she stood in front of his door. She reached out and knocked. Nothing had changed, she noticed. She then mentally sighed. "_Why should it change_?" she thought, "_It's only been a week_!" she mentally frowned, "But it felt like years…" she whispered truthfully.

The door opened and she smiled. "Hello Kakashi. How are you today?" she asked.

He waved, "Yo." he answered, "Good. How about you?"

"Good." she answered.

Kakashi opened the door to let her pass. "Come on in."

She nodded and walked in. "Sasuke's in the living room." he informed her before she could ask.

She nodded, "Thanks." She wondered to her right and entered the room. Just like Kakashi had informed her he was there. She smiled.

He turned and held his arms out for her. She didn't hesitate to enter his embrace. She smiled and felt his lips press against her pink hair. He seated her and sat next to her.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Good." he answered with a small smirk. "you?" he asked.

"Great." she answered. She noticed him hold something in his hands. "What's that?" she asked.

He smirked again and held it out, "For you."

She took it and opened it to reveal the ring she had left behind before. She smiled knowing that she wouldn't have to give it back and slid it on her middle finger, "Thank you." her eyes sparkled, nothing was going to ruin this moment.

Sasuke loved it when she was happy. "Sakura?"

She looked up, "Hm?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you…well…if you…" Sasuke stammered to find the right words, asking instead of demanding like he normally would.

Sakura laughed lightly, "If I would go on a date?" she asked. It was comical to see Sasuke who was usually so sure and confident with himself, stammering just for a date.

He nodded, "To a ball. This Saturday." he added.

Sakura's eye's widened, "A ball?" she gasped, "Yes. I would love to go with you!" she smiled.

He felt a huge relief off his shoulders, even though he knew she would say yes. Sakura then frowned.

"But…I…"

Sasuke looked at her, his face puzzled, "What?" he urged.

She looked at him, "I-I don't have a dress…or…" she felt embarrassed, "or…money to buy one…" she whispered. Her lack of work had set her back and the bills weren't stopping either.

Sasuke smiled and stood up. Sakura watched in intently. He stretched his hand out towards her, she blinked then took it. Still having that small smirk adorning his lips he lead her out.

"Sasuke? Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see." he answered.

* * *

"S-Sasuke…this is a very expensive place…" she whispered as she clung to his side.

"I know." he answered as he gave her a quick peck on her cheek. With out a second minute he lead her inside. Sakura felt out of place when she noticed the many beautiful dresses hanging around.

"What are we doing here?" she asked him again.

"Buying you a dress." he answered nonchalantly.

Sakura's eyes went wide, "Oh no…Sasuke I couldn't ask you to do this for me!"

He put his finger to her lips, "It's okay. Go ahead and try some on."

Sakura hesitated than smiled, "Thank you." She was lead away by a sales woman.

Sasuke lingered behind, his hands in his pockets.

"Try this one. It emphasizes your eyes." said the sales lady as she held the dress close to Sakura.

Sakura blushed, "Really?" she asked.

The lady nodded, "Oh yes. You have very pretty eyes, very unique."

Sakura took the dress and walked over to the dressing room. She emerged a couple minutes later, wearing a beautiful pink satin sweeps over white, going great and showing off her curve. It was a strapless gown, open back and reached down towards her feet. She blushed as she fiddled with her hands. She felt like she was in a fairytale, and to be honest, she was loving every minute of it. She looked up, her blush still gracing her cheeks.

"Umm…what do you think?" she asked.

Sasuke brought his head his head up, his eyes going slightly wide. Sakura noticed how Sasuke was over looking her and she flushed even more.

"D-do you like it?" she asked him.

His eyes made contact with hers and he blushed, "Y-Yeah…it's perfect." he answered meekly.

Sakura smiled and looked at the sales lady, "I'll take it." she told her. She walked back in the dressing room.

* * *

"Sasuke, I'll pay you back."

"No. Its fine. Consider it a gift from me to you."

"but-…" Sakura played with her fingers. "I'll pay you back."

Sasuke let out a sigh, "I won't except it." he answered.

"but!"

Sasuke stopped and looked at her. She blushed, "Don't worry about it." he told her. He cupped her cheek with his hand. "I wanted to buy it for you."

Sakura smiled, "Okay." she whispered. He smirked and gave her a quick kiss.

"Now where?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke shrugged, "Hn. Where ever you want to go." he answered.

Sakura closed her eyes, thinking of what to do. She then smiled and looked at Sasuke. "I know! Come on!" she took his arm and pulled him.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"You'll see." she told him in a sing song voice.

* * *

"Can I open my eyes now?" he asked.

"Just wait. You have to promise to try this, okay?"

"What is it?" he asked.

"Just promise." she urged.

He sighed, "Alright."

Sakura smiled, "Okay."

She untied the blind fold she had tied over his eyes. He opened it and looked around. It was the skating rink he had found her that one day she got fired. It was empty, just like the last time he came here. He could vividly remember her skating freely on the ice, how much it looked like she was simply floating. And her cheeks slightly pink from the chilly air around her.

"Where going ice skating?" he asked, drifting away from his thoughts.

She nodded, "Uh huh." she took his hand with out a second thought and lead him over to the counter.

The girl smiled, "Sakura. Your back." she looked at Sasuke with her purple eyes and smirked, "I see you resolved your problem." she said with a wink.

Sakura blushed lightly, "Yeah, um. Anko, I'm going to show Sasuke to ice skate."

She raised an eyebrow, "Oh," she looked at Sasuke, "Don't know if a fighter can skate though." she said with a hint of amusement in her tone.

Sasuke furrowed his brow, obviously annoyed with the slight teasing. Sakura noticed him tense up a bit and quickly got to the point before he got anger.

"So two pairs of Skates please Anko." she said with a smile.

Anko nodded, "Sure thing." she went to the back and reappeared holding four ice skates, one pair white and the other black. On top of those was a scarf and gloves, matching the colors of the skates. Sakura took the white ones while Sasuke took the black ones. They walked over to a bench and began putting them on.

Sasuke slid them on easily, surprisingly they fit just right. He glanced over at her, "_How did she know my shoe size_?" he thought while slipping on the black gloves.

Anko noticed him and waved. "Surprised?" she called.

He just narrowed his glare. She laughed, "Lucky guess." she called again.

Sakura shook her head, "Don't get mad Sasuke. I know she comes on a bit strong to new people, but she's really nice." she stood up and wrapped the scarf around her neck loosely.

"She probably read about your shoe size somewhere." she informed him. "She does like to read what happens in the world."

Sasuke nodded and looked back down to tie his ice skates. Sakura shot Anko a 'behave yourself' look. Anko just smiled and turned, grabbing a magazine.

Sasuke grabbed the skate laces and stared at the strange hooks on the sides of the skates. He tried to figure out in his mind how to tie it before he actually tried. Sakura smiled to herself as he grunted softly in frustration. She knelt down in front of him and took the laces.

"Like this." she told him and began to zigg zagg the laces, made sure they were secured by the hooks that ran up the front. She finished it off with a bow. "See?" she asked.

Sasuke blushed and nodded, "Hn." He took his other skate lace and tied them, mimicking the same way Sakura had done it. He had to start over twice but then finally got it.

He stood up and staggered, Sakura quickly catching him. He let go of her and regained his balance. He grabbed the scarf and draped it around his neck. Sakura took his hand and lead him to the rink. Sakura let go and skated out, Sasuke stood gripping the door way, trying to look manly doing so.

"Just be careful Sasuke, it's very-"

Sasuke ignored her warning and pushed himself out. Almost immediately, he lost his balance and his front foot went flying out from underneath him. He then fell backwards, his butt crashing hard on the ice below.

Anko then burst out laughing, she had been watching them and couldn't contain the laugh that she held inside of her. Sakura shot her a glare and skated over to him.

"You okay?" she asked. "I tried to warn you that it's slippery now. They just cleaned it."

He let his arrogant pride get the better of him and ignored her helping hand as he tried to stand up only to fail again. Sakura sighed.

"Just let me help you." she told him.

He looked away, ashamed that he could catch on as fast. He hadn't been ice skating in years. His mother use to take him, but when both his parents died one night mysteriously, he stopped going. He noticed Sakura get on the ice next to him. Her eyes locking on his.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" she asked seriously.

He looked down and Sakura guessed he was thinking about his past. "My mother use to take me skating, when I was young. But then I stopped going when she died." he whispered staring at the ice below. It seemed so long ago that it happened, like if it was a far off dream or something.

Sakura frowned, "I'm sorry Sasuke. I brought you here and I made you promise…" she looked away, "You fulfilled your promise, we can go now." she smiled at him.

He shook his head, "No." with that he staggered to his feet. The feeling of skating coming back but not as clear. He slowly skated, careful of not falling. Sakura smiled and stood up.

"Your doing great Sasuke!" she cheered.

He smirked at her compliment and motioned for her to come. She skated without hassle and joined him. She took his hand and they began to circle the rink, slowly at first then a bit faster. Sasuke gaining experience the more time they spend there. Soon music began to play, courtesy of Anko. Sasuke took this chance and grabbed Sakura's waist, gently lifting her in the air as they rounded the corner. Sakura laughed to herself and Sasuke let out a chuckle.

He adapted to skating faster than he thought. Soon they were doing small routines together. From simple lifting, to skating backwards while holding each other's hands.

Sakura let Sasuke lead, he was skating forward while she was skating backward. Sasuke's right hand held her left and his left held her right, supporting each other. She lifted her left leg out and leaned back, her head almost touching the ice below, similar to a dance move. Sasuke locked his elbows, making sure not to lose his balance or grip on her.

The music finished and they stopped as well. Sakura smiled, her cheeks pink from the air, while Sasuke's was showed only a small hint. He leaned her back and kissed her. Sakura smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck encouraging his sudden action.

Anko smiled from her stand as she watched them. "They really are a great pair." she whispered.

* * *

**R&R. i hope u liked it. It was just a small thing together, cuz they haven't really had a 'date date' yet and this is kind of one of those. Anyway dramatic things, new people, etc. are soon going to happen! cuz, you know...it always does. lol. later! Thanks again! **


	12. The Ball

Sum. Sasuke is a world renown fighter. He's trained by the very best, Kakashi Hatake. Sakura is an ordinary girl who studies medicine and physical therapy is her small job that gets food on the table. When Sasuke gets an arm completely shattered, Kakashi takes him to see a doctor. She meets him and helps him with his arm. Love. SakuraXSasuke

**a/n**:Yay! New chapter! lol. Thanks for being patient (or somewhat). I'd like to thank **shadowAanimegirl **for the idea of Shadow and **Sasukelover001 **for well, luving the story so much & taking my comment (for her story)to heart when you write. Also i'd like to thank **ALL** **THE FANS**, cuz, if i wrote all the names and comments, then...it'd take forever. BUT i promise to do that for the last ch.(of the whole story:promise promise!) Sorry but it might-maybe take me longer for next ch, cuz next week is homecoming week...busy busy! but i luv to write and i will put aside some time! anyway, enjoy! **GO EAGLES**! (thats our school's team...)

* * *

FIGHTER'S STORY

CHAPTER 12: THE BALL

* * *

Kakashi yawned as he walked down the stairs. Surprisingly he waited for Sasuke to return but got so bored he went to bed. His mind then fell to the pink haired girl. He knew she was involved and was glad that Sasuke finally has someone to spend time with. To do something other than train once in a while.

He walked over to the living room, stretching with another yawn. He stopped mid track as he noticed Sasuke sleeping on the couch. Usually Kakashi didn't mind Sasuke sleeping on the couch, in fact he found it funny when he came into the living room and 'accidentally' woke him up. But this time it was different from one reason. He wasn't alone.

Sakura was using his lap as a pillow. Her sleeping form covered with a blank while Sasuke slept sitting up, his head resting in his hand. Kakashi crept into the room and smirked at the two of them.

"_So he was with her_." he thought. He turned to the TV that was still on. It was on mute so neither were disturbed by the sound of the TV.

Kakashi let out a soft chuckle. Sasuke stirred and opened his eyes. Kakashi waved at him. Sasuke rubbed his eyes and raised his eyebrow at him.

"_What is Kakashi smirking about_?" he thought.

His eyes drifted to the girl asleep on his lap. Kakashi let another chuckle a escape and with a blush he shot Kakashi a glare. Sakura soon stirred as well and sat up. She smiled at Sasuke.

"Morning." she said with a yawn. She looked over at Kakashi and she noticed she had fallen asleep with Sasuke due to late night movies. She blushed when she noticed she had used his lap. She stood up.

"Well, I better get going." she said her cheeks becoming more red by the second. "Bye." she waved at Sasuke and then Kakashi.

"Remember, tonight. I'll pick you up at 8:00 pm" said Sasuke.

Sakura nodded and smiled, "Right." with that she exited the living room.

Kakashi sighed and sat down, "So…what did you guys do?" he asked with a smile.

Sasuke glared at his perverted coach, "Pervert." he muttered before standing up, "All we did was come home, talked, ate, watched movies and fell asleep."

Kakashi smiled behind his hidden face, "Sounds like a date." he informed him.

Sasuke blushed, but said nothing. He only walked out before Sasuke's cheeks flushed to a full crimson color.

Kakashi shook his head, "Defiantly a date." he whispered. He put his feet on the small table, "About time that guy took time off from training."

* * *

**LATER…**

"Kakashi! Are you coming along or not?" shouted Sasuke angrily as he stared at his watch.

"Nah. I'll catch up." he called from up stairs.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Fine." he called back and exited his house. He got into his fancy new Porsche and drove to the front gate, "You may take the night off Kiba." he told him.

Kiba smirked, "Thank you sir." he told him. Akamaru barked with approval.

The gates opened and Sasuke pulled through. Driving down the illuminated streets towards Sakura's house.

* * *

"Ouch! Ino!" moaned Sakura. She reached for her hair but Ino hit her hand with the back of her comb.

"Sit still, I'm almost done." she told her. She pulled her hair up and Sakura screamed a little.

"Geez! Your pulling so hard!" she yelled.

"Stop your whining. Do you want to look good?" she asked.

Sakura sat still again, "Yes." she whispered with a blush.

Ino nodded with a smile, "Then hold on, I'm almost done." she told her.

Sakura bite her bottom lip to refrain from yelping. A couple of minutes passed and Ino was finally done.

"There." she told her. Sakura looked in the mirror and smiled. Her pink hair was pulled up in a ponytail, some hair wrapped around the band. Her pink hair bounced in loose curls. She turned and hugged Ino.

"Thanks." she told her.

Ino nodded, "No prob. But! You must tell me what happens."

"Promise." Sakura held up her fingers in an honor pose.

Ino rolled her eyes and noticed lights from outside the window. "He's here. Hurry!" she yelled.

Sakura grabbed her purse and straightened out her dress. "Do I look okay?" she asked.

Ino nodded and handed her clear through heels. Sakura quickly slipped them on and heard a knock at the door. Sakura felt her heart quicken and she opened the door.

"Hey." she smiled at him. Sasuke looked elegant in the evening light, with his black tux.

He smirked, "You look beautiful." he told her.

Sakura blushed, "Thank you."

"Hey!"

They both turned and a flash went off.

"Ino!" gritted Sakura.

She smiled and waved at them, "Have fun!" she told them.

Sakura rolled her eyes and took Sasuke's arm. He lead her to the car and opened it for her. He then made it to his side.

"So what was Ino taking pictures for?" he asked turning on the car.

Sakura laughed lightly, "She wants to remember this night for me. Hehe, I don't have a mom, I have Ino."

Sasuke chuckled lightly.

* * *

Sakura squeezed Sasuke's hand. "Sasuke…I feel…out of place." she whispered. "There all so pretty and…famous."

Sasuke smirked, "Last I checked, your were pretty and I was famous."

Sakura blushed. The ball was held in what seemed to look like a palace. It had a huge room with a whole bunch of people in tuxedos and ballroom dresses like Sakura's. There was soft music playing and some couples were dancing. It was decorated elegantly and Sakura felt like she was in a story book.

"_Wonder if Sasuke dances_." she thought while looking at the group of dancers doing the waltz.

Sasuke, as if reading her mind extended his hand. "Would you like to dance?" he asked.

She smiled, "Yes. I would love to." she placed her hand on his and he lead her to the dance floor.

He placed her hands in the right position and began to lead. She blushed when he brought her closer to him.

"I didn't know you could dance." she told him.

"Yes well, Kakashi thought it would improve my fighting skills if I learned how to dance." he said with a small hint of red on his cheeks.

Sakura smiled, "Did it work?" she asked.

"Surprisingly yes." he admitted.

They drifted along the dance floor with the song. Finally when the song ended, they stopped.

"How was that?" he asked.

She opened her mouth but was cut off.

"**We will now announce the fighter's that are our welcomed guests**." a guy from the small stage held a paper in front of him as he began announcing.

"**Please welcome, Sasuke Uchiha from Konoha." **There was a roar of applauds he was obviously not a stranger to them.

"**And our other representative from Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki**!" there was some more applauding. Sakura could see slightly over the crowd a blonde haired guy that raised his fist in the air. She guessed that to be him.

"**There's our new fighter Haku from Mist**," Sakura gave a small gasp as she remembered him. She immediately pushed the thoughts of that horrid night to the back of her mind.

The announcer began to announce more and more names she hadn't heard before.

"**Neji Huuga from Leaf and Kabuto from Leaf! Doso from Sound and Zaku from Sound! Gaara from sand and Kankuro from sand!"**

Sakura didn't pay much more attention to the rest. But the name Gaara sounded familiar.

"_Where have I heard that name before…?" _she thought.

"Well, if it isn't the legendary Uchiha I heard so much about."

Sasuke and Sakura looked over to who called. A guy with blonde spiky hair walked forward his bright blue eyes landed on them both and he smiled.

"I don't think I've met you." answered Sasuke a bit coldly.

The guy frowned but then smirked with a chuckle, "Iruka-sensei's student. The other representative from Konoha. Naruto Uzumaki." he gave a thumbs up, "believe it."

Sakura smiled at his optimism.

Sasuke smirked as well, "I see. The Kitsune, a.k.a. fox fighter. Am I right?" he asked.

"_So that's why he has those marks on his cheeks_." thought Sakura.

Naruto smirked, "So you have heard of me." he looked over and smiled at Sakura. "Who's that? Your date?" he asked.

Sakura smiled and extended her hand, "Sakura Haruno." she told him.

"Uh-huh. That's right, you were on the news right?" he asked.

Sakura nodded, "Yes."

"I knew I saw your pretty face somewhere." he said with a wink.

Sakura blushed lightly. "T-thank you." she whispered.

Sasuke feeling a bit jealous that he was flirting spoke up, "So who are you here with Uzumaki?" he asked.

Naruto smiled, "Hinata." he told him.

Sakura looked around, "Where is she?" she asked.

He looked around, "Uh…"

Sakura and Sasuke sweat dropped.

"I'll be back." he told them. With that he went off looking for his date.

Sakura smiled, "He's nice." she told him.

Sasuke shrugged. "Yeah." he whispered.

"Sakura? Sakura! Is that you?"

Sakura froze as the voice sunk in. She recognized that voice anywhere, she just didn't expect to hear _her _now. Years and years of not speaking to one another, not informing or seeing each other. Now she came back.

She turned to see for her self if it was really her. Sakura blinked. She rubbed her eyes and looked again, as if expecting her to vanish after she blinked. But she didn't, there she stood. Her black hair pulled up in a ponytail, her red eyes blazing and reminding her of her deceased father.

The dark eye shadow emphasizing her red eyes, her fingernails black like her hair as well as her dress. Her black dress had a low neck line with thin spaghetti straps and it reached to her knees in uneven cuts. Not very sophisticated, but then again she never did follow the rules. Her curves were well visible, like Sakura always remembered.

She walked over to Sakura and smirked. Sasuke arched an eyebrow.

"You know her?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura didn't take her eyes off of her. "You can say that…" she whispered.

The girl furrowed her brow, "Your not going to introduce me _little_ sister?" she asked.

Sakura furrowed her brow, "Shadow, were twins." she gritted.

Shadow chuckled, "But I was born first, _little_ sister."

Sakura kept control, "By _two_ minutes." she whispered evenly, controlling her anger.

Sasuke put an arm around Sakura, making her less tense.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your…" she eyed Sasuke.

"Boyfriend." answered Sakura. "Sasuke, this is Shadow Haruno. My twin sister."

"You don't look like twins." he told her.

"We're fraternal twins. She got my father's looks and I got my mothers." she told him. He nodded.

"Why are you here Shadow?" she asked.

She smirked again, "Have you already forgotten little sister?"

Sakura mentally cringed at the use of little. Shadow seemed to know how to get under her skin.

"My boyfriend is also a fighter." she added.

Sakura furrowed her brow. "Who?" she asked.

"Me." a low menacing voice called. A guy with red hair appeared, his eyes outlined in dark as his green eyes shown through. His face was serious as Shadow wrapped an arm around him.

Sasuke furrowed his brow, "Gaara from Sand." he whispered.

"Gaara?" she whispered. "_I knew I heard that name before_." thought Sakura.

"Leave it to Sakura not to know him. Still don't have a TV sis?"

Sakura frowned. "I have a great job." she whispered, "Much better than what you can say." she told her.

This time Shadow was angered and Sakura smirked.

"Your Uchiha right?" asked Gaara to Sasuke.

Sasuke gave a curt nod. "I am." he told him.

Gaara smirked, "Can't wait to see you in the ring." he told him.

Sasuke smirked, "Likewise." he told him.

His grip around Sakura increased slightly, bringing her closer.

Shadow eyed her sister, "Tell me, are you still dreaming of that becoming a figure skater? Or have you finally landed to earth?" she asked.

Sakura furrowed her brow, "I don't understand you Shadow." she whispered, "We don't talk years after our parents death and now you decided to confront me? Bringing old things into the new."

Shadow laughed, "Your still the same Sakura." she shook her head.

Sakura frowned, "As are you." she whispered.

"You have obviously had much more trouble in your life now that he's in it, haven't you? Enjoying the publicity sis?" she asked, "First the whole dating thing about you and Sasuke, then the whole boss calling you a prostitute, than finally an interview of how all that was a lie." she raised an eyebrow. "And yet your able to get a dress like that? Did Sasuke _have_ to buy it for you?"

Sakura's eyes flared with anger and sadness. Dangerously threatening tears at her sister's cruel familiar words. Shadow laughed at they way she could read her sister and easily break her.

Gaara lead her out, Shadow's laughter still ringing in Sakura's ears. Sakura couldn't stop the hot tears that ran down her face now. She quickly found the nearest door and ran out.

Surprisingly the door she chose lead to a small out garden, that had many paths off of it. There was a fountain beautifully decorated with lights in the middle. She didn't think when she threw herself on the side, burying her face in the side of it as she sobbed quietly.

"_How dare she? How dare she embarrass me and make me feel inferior_!" she thought. She was fooling herself in the eyes of her sister.

To Shadow, she would always be the youngest, the naive one, the poor one, the lowly one.

Sakura felt a hand on her shoulder. Startled she whirled around and ended up facing Sasuke. His face softened and he wiped the tears away with his finger. But that only caused her to spill some more. Thoughtlessly she embraced him. Burying her face on his chest as she sobbed quietly.

Sasuke began to comfort her. He stroked her back and buried his face in her hair.

"It's okay." he whispered. "I'm here." he told her. Those were the words she wanted to hear right then and to Sakura's amazement, she calmed down.

"I know you are." she whispered back. "Thank you."

She closed her eyes and secretly wished for time to slow down.

* * *

**A/n: R&R! I know leaf and Konoha is the same but I made them two different places cuz I wanted only two, if there were two, representatives for that town. Also I don't know names of town from mist, sand, etc so I just used the names. And there are like…8 names that are in the final rounds of fighting. Sasuke will not fight them all…only the main main ones, like Neji, Kabuto, Gaara, and maybe Naruto or Doso...and itachi is coming soon! Arigato for reading! Later!**


	13. Brother

Sum. Sasuke is a world renown fighter. He's trained by the very best, Kakashi Hatake. Sakura is an ordinary girl who studies medicine and physical therapy is her small job that gets food on the table. When Sasuke gets an arm completely shattered, Kakashi takes him to see a doctor. She meets him and helps him with his arm. Love. SakuraXSasuke

**a/n: sorry for the long wait. I was thinking of more ideas...anyway enjoy this chapter! more sibling rivilary...wow.** **The sentences in bold are Kakashi's words interjecting with in the flash backs…you'll see.**

**disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! (man...i wish i did...)**

* * *

FIGHTER'S STORY

CHAPTER 13: BROTHER

* * *

"So you haven't heard from her since?"

Sakura nodded, "Shadow was always like that." she furrowed her brow, "I didn't expect to see her ever again."

Sasuke nodded, "I see. Was she always cruel?" he asked.

Sakura shook her head, "No, but…I guess she hates me for being the favorite. She was daddy's little girl and I was moms. But dad died when we were 9, mom focused mostly on me. I guess that's why she's the way she is." she frowned, "She would always try to find some error in me, some mistake I would do so she could feel good. Now it must be her Christmas because she's found so many mistakes now." Sakura sighed, "but, I did make mistakes when I was younger, I just don't see why she never noticed…"

Sasuke pulled Sakura closer to him. He knew how she felt about siblings more than anyone. They spent a moment of silence as they stared at the fountain and the gardens.

"Let's go back." she told him.

He gave a nod and took her hand in his, leading her back inside. Sakura felt reluctant when she didn't see any sign of her sister.

"Hey! There you guys are!"

Sakura and Sasuke looked to see Naruto. He came back, waving his arm and was smiling.

"This is Hinata Hyuga." he told them. The white eyed girl blushed madly. She had short blue hair that had a diamond clip in it, she wore a beige strapless gown with a shawl stretched around her shoulders.

Sakura extended her hand, "Nice to met you Hinata." Hinata took her hand, "I'm Sakura Haruno."

Sasuke gave her a curt nod as a hi and Hinata bowed in response.

"I-its nice to meet you." she answered, her voice filled with politeness.

"_Wow, she has great manners_." thought Sakura. "_Hyuga…I know I've heard that name before_."

"Hinata here is my sponsor. Without her, I would still be fighting on the streets." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and brought her closer. She blushed madly but gave a smile.

"Huuga…oh! You mean she's part of the Hyuga Clan industries?" asked Sakura.

"The one and only! Her father is the big time boss. Believe it!" Naruto smiled.

"I knew I heard the name Hyuga before." Sakura smiled, "Your company supplies our clinic with medicine and tools. Thank you."

Hinata smiled, "You are very welcome. I favor that clinic the most in Konoha. You guys saved my sister from becoming paralyzed for life, it was the least I could."

"Get your hands off my cousin Uzumaki." a could voice rang.

Naruto cringed. He knew who it was before he turned around. "Neji come on. She's my date." he told him with a smile.

The white eyed guy narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

Hinata frowned, "Brother please."

"Brother? He's your brother?" asked Sakura.

"No, it's just a polite term between their families. Their really cousins." Sasuke whispered to her.

Sakura nodded as if she understood, but really she found it more confusing.

"Uzumaki you heard me." he growled.

Naruto furrowed his brow but didn't take his arm off of Hinata.

A girl with brown hair tied up in two Chinese buns placed her hand on his shoulder, calming him down.

"Take it easy Neji." she soothed.

He straightened up his positure and glared at Naruto before he turned to Sasuke.

He smirked, "Your Uchiha Sasuke right?" he asked.

Sasuke smirked as well, "Yeah and your Hyuga Neji am I correct?"

He gave a nod in response, "Yes." he answered.

"Hyuga…are you part of the company as well?" asked Sakura. Sakura was planning to say thanks for supplying items to him as well, it was only fair.

There was a silence and the look in Neji's eyes were now filled with hatred. Sakura flinched and looked down. He glanced over at Hinata who did the same and he left, the girl with brown hair following behind.

"Was…it something I said?" whispered Sakura.

"I'm afraid yes." whispered Hinata. "You see…Neji…he was born in the lowest part of our clan. Meaning he can't work or ever inherit the company."

Sakura nodded, "I see." she frowned, "I'm sorry…"

"It's alright Sakura," said Naruto reassuringly, "You didn't know."

Their conversation was put to an end when a song came on. Naruto asked Hinata to dance and she willingly accepted. Sasuke soon followed Naruto's example, taking Sakura out to the dance floor.

* * *

"Sasuke! Sakura!"

Sasuke and Sakura turned to see Kakashi coming up to them. They were hanging out with Hinata and Naruto. The party was almost over.

"Hello Kakashi." Sakura waved.

"Yo, Sakura. My you look lovely this evening." he smiled at her.

Sakura blushed but before she could thank him Sasuke intervened, "Where have you been Kakashi?" he asked, trying to hide the last sudden jealous feeling.

Kakashi nodded, "Among the other coaches." he informed. "I just came by to drive you two back."

Sasuke nodded. Sakura turned to Naruto and Hinata.

"It was nice to met you." she smiled, "I hope to see you around." She embraced Hinata then Naruto.

"Likewise Sakura." Hinata bowed as she spoke.

"Yeah, see ya!" yelled Naruto with a smirk, "You'll see us again, believe it!"

Sasuke gave a nod to them as they walked out.

* * *

"So you want me to come over tomorrow?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke nodded, "Yes. We'll spend the day together again. How about it?"

Sakura gave him a smile, "Sounds great."

He smirked and leaned in. Capturing her lips. They stood in the dark vast star filled night. Sasuke teasing Sakura a bit but eventually succumbing to his own needs. Kakashi yawned while awaiting for Sasuke to return. He looked in the mirror and sighed.

"It's best I do this now…" he muttered.

Causally leaned against the stirring wheel and the horn went off in one sharp, loud, ear pinging noise. Sakura jumped startled and Sasuke glared over his shoulder at Kakashi, who shrugged in response. Sakura blushed.

"Well, I better get inside." she whispered.

He nodded and kissed her quickly again. She smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. The moon shown off her promise ring and Sasuke smirked.

"Bye." she whispered and turned walking inside.

Sasuke stood outside until she entered her house safely. Once she entered he turned and entered the car.

"Bastard…" he muttered while closing the door.

Kakashi stared at him, "What? I accidentally leaned on-"

"Accidentally my ass. You did that on purpose." he muttered angrily.

Kakashi chuckled, "Sasuke, even animals need to breathe." he teased.

Sasuke blushed but the darkness hardly made it visible. He just sat staring out the window. Kakashi smiled, being the victor of the battle.

* * *

Sakura entered the house and watched from the window as Sasuke got in the car. With a smile to herself she turned and set her purse on the night stand.

It was midnight and she had to admit she was exhausted. She yawned and turned on the lights in the living room. A yellow head popped up from the couch. Her hair tangled and messy, her eyes half awake.

Sakura jumped back and held her chest. "Ino Yamanaka!" she growled. "How many times are you planning to scary me before I get a heart attack!" she gritted.

The tired girl, obviously too tired to even fight back stood up. "Shh…" she whispered. "Tell me what happened." she said with a groggy smile.

Sakura rolled her eyes and took off her shoes, "In the morning. I'm tired."

Ino shook her head, "Now! You promised!" she pouted much like a child.

Sakura sighed in defeat and joined her on the couch and began explaining everything that happened.

"No…Shadow? She hasn't made contact with you in like…forever!" gasped Ino.

Sakura nodded, "I know. But she was there, the same as ever." she whispered.

"Oh, wow. I didn't know she was dating Gaara…" whispered Ino in a slight thinking pose.

Sakura stood up, "I'm heading to bed." she whispered.

Ino nodded, "Uh huh…" she muttered still thinking. Sakura rolled her eyes and turned off the lights, she knew Ino would fall asleep soon anyways.

* * *

**Later…**

"When are you coming back?" asked Ino.

"I don't know." answered Sakura.

"What are you guys going to do?" asked Ino.

"I don't know." answered Sakura again.

"How long are you-"

"I DON'T KNOW INO!" yelled Sakura.

Ino furrowed her brow, "Well…Snippy." she told her.

Sakura shook her head, "Well, you keep asking me question after question. Why don't you ask out Shikamaru?" she asked.

Ino smiled, "You know that's right!" then she frowned, "But…you are neglecting someone." she whispered.

Sakura furrowed her brow, "Ino, I always talk to you, how am I neglecting y-"

"No! Not me! Another good friend of yours…"

Sakura's eyes widened and she sighed, "Lee…" she whispered.

"Lee." echoed Ino.

"Well, since we got the whole week off, I say tomorrow we hang out! Just the three of us, what do you say?" asked Sakura.

Ino smiled, "Yeah! I bet Lee will enjoy that!"

Sakura and Ino laughed.

* * *

"Hmm…Kiba isn't here…" she whispered. She parked her car outside the gates and walked to them on foot. She stared beyond the gate and saw no one.

She placed her hands on the gates and they opened. "_It's unlocked_?" she thought.

She passed through and shut the gates firmly. Walking up to the doors. She knocked and was greeted with a butler. Sakura knew Sasuke had a few maids and butlers so she wasn't shocked when one of them opened the door.

"Master Sasuke will be with you momentarily." he told her.

She nodded, "Thank you." she bowed slightly. He smiled and walked off. "_Master_…?" she thought with a smile.

She walked in the living room and caught a glance of raven hair. "_That was fast_…" she thought but she didn't question it.

With a smile, Sakura creep up on him and threw her arms around his back, drawing him in a 'hello' hug. He didn't return it.

"Usually I don't get something like this from strangers." whispered a voice from the guy. His voice was low and deep, not like Sasuke's who's voice grew warmer everyday.

Sakura immediately jumped back and blushed, "I'm sorry…I thought you were someone else…" she whispered with a bow.

She looked up and noticed that he looked like Sasuke. With raven hair and onyx eyes. But his raven hair was pulled in a low ponytail that was unruly and his onyx eyes were filled with coldness as he stared at her. She gulped and before she knew it he had her pinned against the wall.

"I don't mind…if you keep thinking I'm someone else…" he whispered.

Sakura's body went rigid. Frightened by who this man was. Her mind wouldn't work right when she tried to think of a way out. Finally she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"S-SASUKE!" she yelled.

"Itachi! Let her go!" came a voice filled with venom.

Sakura looked over and saw Sasuke, more angry than ever. Kakashi next to him. Itachi backed away from Sakura and faced his brother.

"Sorry, brother but I couldn't resist, she is such a beautiful woman." he smirked when he saw Sasuke clutch his fists.

Kakashi made his way over to Sakura and put his hands on her shoulders. "You okay?" he asked.

She only nodded. He smiled a bit and lead her to the other side of the room.

"Go Itachi." gritted Sasuke.

"Come on brother…" he pleaded.

"_Brother?…oh yeah…Sasuke's older brother_…" she thought. He had never mentioned a name, just that he kicked him out soon after their parents death.

"Leave." Sasuke's eyes burned with anger.

Itachi glanced at Sakura than back at Sasuke, "So, your not a cold shallow person anymore eh brother?" he asked.

Sasuke glared at him, "No Itachi. That's you." he gritted.

Itachi smirked, "So it ends like this?" he asked.

"I told you before. It ended a long time ago." he whispered, a bit sad but still filled with anger.

Itachi looked over at Sakura again then glared at his brother. With that he left. Sasuke didn't move until he heard him exit.

"Sorry Sakura." he whispered not looking at her. With that he exited the room as well. Sakura was about to follow him when Kakashi placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Let him think to himself." he whispered.

Sakura nodded. "Kakashi, tell me. What did his brother want? Why did he come back _now_?" she asked.

"This wasn't the first time he has ever come here." he began. Sakura furrowed her brow. He lead her to the couch and she sat down.

"It began when Sasuke became famous…Itachi always thought Sasuke was useless. Until I trained him further. When he was 19 years old, I finally was able to enter him in the big leagues." Kakashi smirked. "It was a big accomplishment for me and Sasuke. Though he wouldn't admit it. He committed himself in training everyday for this, to prove his brother wrong."

* * *

-flashback-

"_That's enough Sasuke, let's call it a day." said Kakashi. _

_The young Uchiha staggered to his feet and swayed a bit. He put his foot forward and continued training. Kakashi watched in amazement as Sasuke kept training for two more hours. After that, Sasuke passed out. _

"_Idiot." whispered Kakashi as he picked him up. He smiled behind his well hidden face. "Well done." he whispered. _

"**Sasuke always wanted to train. He never wanted to take time off, it always angered him to know he couldn't train." **

"_But I MUST keep training! I don't want a vacation!" argued Sasuke angrily. _

"_Your still a kid and still have years ahead of you. Take time off now to enjoy yourself." Kakashi said with a smile. _

_Sasuke glared at him, "You do what you want, I'm going to train and become stronger than…" He narrowed his eyes, "I will be something…" he whispered with pain. _

_Kakashi watched Sasuke as his fists clutched and unclutched. His eyes in downcast gaze as he stared at the ground underneath him. Kakashi shrugged with a sigh. _

"_Fine." he whispered, "There goes my excuse of a good vacation." _

_Sasuke smirked knowing he won this round. _

"**Sasuke never cried once, he never let his emotions show."**

"_Kakashi." whispered Sasuke. "I have a wound." _

_Kakashi looked down from his book to Sasuke. "What? A paper cut? A scrap?" he asked. _

_He noticed a deep gash in Sasuke's right leg, from his thigh to his knee. Blood oozed and dripped down his leg, staining his socks. Sasuke's expression was emotionless. Kakashi sweat dropped. _

"_What did you do?" he asked. _

"_There was a piece of metal I didn't see and It-" _

"_Okay! I get it." he inturrepted before he got specific. "Come on, let's get that wound checked." _

"_Will this take long? I need to get back to training." _

_Kakashi looked down at Sasuke, expecting to see tears but saw nothing but his onyx emotionless dry eyes. _

"_I think not." he looked back up, "Why aren't you crying?" he asked. _

_Sasuke shrugged lightly, "I ran out of tears." he whispered._

"**The first time Itachi came was a month after Sasuke's big debut." **

"_Great win Sasuke." praised Kakashi, "All your training is paying off. But you'll have to wait another one to two years before you make it in the big leagues."_

_Sasuke nodded, "I'll be stronger by then." he whispered. _

_Sasuke and Kakashi walked into the living room. "Master Sasuke, you have a guest." The butler said in his strong adult like voice. _

_Sasuke nodded. "Send him in." he told him. _

_Kakashi waited with Sasuke. Finally the door opened and a guy stepped in. His hair flowing long and resembled Sasuke's in color. _

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him. Kakashi remained unaware of his being.

"_What the hell are you doing here?" growled Sasuke. _

_Kakashi stood up, knowing that this guy was a threat by the tone of voice Sasuke used. _

"_Sasuke, is that anyway to treat me?" he asked. _

_Sasuke walked up to Itachi until he was a few feet in front of him. With a fast motion Sasuke punched Itachi. _

"_Bastard." spat Sasuke, "How dare you come here now? Get lost!" he yelled. _

_Itachi chuckled and ran his hand across his chin. "Your getting better." he told him. "But I didn't come here for reunions. I came here for money." _

_Sasuke glared at him, "I should've have guessed. After all these years you finally come for money from your famous brother?" Sasuke smirked, "Something you would never accomplish." _

_Itachi frowned, "Don't get so into it brother. I merely came so I could go. If you don't mind, the money." he told him. _

_Sasuke glanced at Kakashi, "Kakashi get me two thousand dollars from the box." he ordered. _

_Kakashi hesitated, "Sasuke, don't you think-" _

_Sasuke stopped him with a glare. Kakashi nodded and walked away. He came back with a bundle and handed it to Sasuke. _

_Sasuke in turn threw it towards Itachi. "Now leave." growled Sasuke. He turned and heard Itachi chuckle and exit. Once he left Sasuke let out an enraged yell and punched the table, breaking it almost immediately on impact. _

_-_end flashback-

* * *

"His brother always came back, demanding more. He came back about four more times. Though after the last time, he took longer than usual to get here, so we thought he never would come back."

Sakura nodded. "How…how cruel." she whispered. "Sasuke told me…that he abandoned Sasuke. Kicked him out." She looked at Kakashi.

He nodded. "Yes. That's true." he furrowed his visible brow, "When Sasuke was young, his brother kicked him out. Itachi wasn't and didn't want to be responsible for Sasuke after their parents mysterious death. They were rich and surprisingly, Itachi didn't seem fazed at all that they died."

Sakura's eyes widened, "How horrible." she whispered. She remembered when her dad died, it was sad and when her mother died, it was even more horrible.

"Yeah. Sasuke always believed that Itachi killed them. Why he does, I don't know. But Sasuke would always be in the 'way' of his older brother. He inherited all the money and used it to his likings. Feeling greedy he kicked Sasuke out, keeping every last bit to him self." Kakashi's voice grew low.

Sakura frowned, "Maybe, it's not such a good time for me to be here…" she whispered.

Kakashi smiled, "No, this was unexpected. Sasuke will come back and you can comfort him then."

Sakura smiled, "Right."

* * *

Itachi frowned, "Damn wench." he muttered. "I need that money…"

He walked down the road and opened the gate. A women watched as the raven haired man walked away from the Uchiha Mansion. She smiled as she ran a hand through her black long hair. Driving her car slowly so she met his pace.

"Hey." she greeted from the window.

He narrowed his eyes and glanced at her. She smiled at his response. "I have a proposition for you." she told him.

He smirked and gave a curt nod, "I'm listening." he answered slowing his pace.

"I'm Shadow." she said with another smirk.

"Itachi." he responded.

"Well, Itachi. Do I have a plan for you." She smiled an evil smile and he smirked.

* * *

"So this is Sasuke's room?" asked Sakura.

"Yep. Go on." urged Kakashi. "He's been in there for a while now."

Sakura nodded. Slowly she knocked on the door than waited. She opened the door a jar and poked her head in.

"Sasuke?" she called. There was silence than he called.

"Come in."

Sakura nodded at Kakashi and walked in, closing the door. "Sasuke, are you alright?" she asked.

She looked around in his room. It was big, like Kakashi's. It was a blue themed room and had on one part of the wall the Uchiha Symbol on it fairly sized. The carpet underneath her feet was white and his king sized bed had blue and white sheets. It had a window but it was covered with the curtains, blocking out the sun. There was a shelf with books on it, his own personal collection, and some ribbons and trophies on the wall as well. There was another shelf near his bed with picture frames on it. Sakura couldn't make out the photos from that distance.

Sasuke was sitting on his bed. He held a picture frame in his hands and didn't look up when Sakura joined him on the bed. She knew words sometimes weren't needed, this was one of those times. She just sat near him, leaning her head on his shoulder. She knew he just needed someone with him, someone to be helping him, even if it was without words of sympathy.

He ran a hand through her pink hair. "Thanks." he whispered. Sakura simply nodded. She understood, just like he understood her.

* * *

**a/n: Itachi was and is probably so out of character in this chap. but...i don't really know how he acts...it's hard to go along the bases of that mysterious figure he has going...ya know? So sorry if you don't like it, but i kinda imagine him like mean, but can be cold at times and is a womanizer when need be. **


	14. The Trick

Sum. Sasuke is a world renown fighter. He's trained by the very best, Kakashi Hatake. Sakura is an ordinary girl who studies medicine and physical therapy is her small job that gets food on the table. When Sasuke gets an arm completely shattered, Kakashi takes him to see a doctor. She meets him and helps him with his arm. Love. SakuraXSasuke

**a/n:** **DUDES, 93 REVIEWS? THANKS! I LUV ALL U GUYS! **Sorry about that, wow...93...i'm excited...oh, Sorry if it was a long wait. But here it is! Ch. 14! Anyway, i'm trying very very hard to write faster to so i can update sooner cuz theres nothing better to do than write...but i just can't write a short chapter...sometimes...but not for this story...sorry but i'm trying very hard! lol. I'll try even harder for the next chp. Thanks for baring with me so far u guys. I'm glad that your glad and...yeah. Enjoy!

* * *

FIGHTER'S STORY 

CHAPTER 14: THE TRICK

* * *

"You ready to go SHOPPING!" 

Sakura and Lee sighed for the billionth time. "Ino, we already told you a hundred times, yes we are ready!" whispered Sakura.

"Yeah, _we_ have been ready for an hour. _You_ have been changing nonstop for the last hour." added Lee with an exaggerated sigh.

Ino pouted her bottom lip, "A girl must always look her best when shopping!" she told them, "besides, I couldn't decide if blue or purple looked better…maybe pink would-"

Sakura and Lee quickly rushed her out the door. "LET'S GO!" they both yelled in unison.

* * *

Sakura sighed as Ino and Lee chit-chatted away. She took the straw in her strawberry milkshake and stirred it around. 

"_Sasuke_…" she thought, "_I wonder if he's okay_…"

-flashback-

"_So this is your mom? And dad?" _

_Sasuke gave a curt nod. "Back when they were alive." he whispered. _

_Sakura nodded. A smile graced her lips, "And this is you…" she laughed lightly, "Your so young…" she whispered. _

_She watched as Sasuke's finger traced the glass. His eyes furrowing as it ran across the cool glass._

"_Itachi…" he whispered. Sakura noticed that he too was in the picture Sasuke held. "Back when he was my brother." _

_Sakura looked down at the picture. The young boy looked different the Itachi she…met. This one was smiling, his eyes big and with a happy gleam in his eye. His hair short, pulled back into a tiny ponytail at the nape of his neck. _

_He was nothing compared to the now older Itachi. Who's eyes gleamed with cold hardness. The happiness gone for what ever reason and his smiling only replaced with cold ones. _

"_I hate him…" whispered Sasuke, his finger pressing harder against the glass. "He almost hurt you…" he whispered lower, more harsh. His pressure on the glass finally caused the glass to crack. Cutting his index finger. _

_Sakura frowned, "He's hurt you too…" she thought with troubling eyes. _

_

* * *

_

"Sakura!"

"Huh?" she asked suddenly snapping out of her thoughts.

Ino furrowed her brow, "I asked, are you going to have anything else to eat?" she asked.

Sakura smiled weakly, "Oh, no, thanks."

Ino smiled and stood up. "Okay, I'll be back." she trotted off the one of the food stands, leaving Sakura and Lee alone.

Sakura smiled at Lee, "So Lee, how are you?" she asked, "I haven't talked to you!"

Lee smiled, happy that he was talking to him. "Great Sakura! Thanks." he then frowned slightly, "How are you and Sasuke?" he asked.

Sakura caught the tense in his voice, "Fine." she told him, "It's been great, the ball he took me to was really elegant and extravagant."

Lee nodded, "I see." he answered simply.

"So…" Sakura tried to find something to talk about, "Um…Anything new…?" she asked.

He soon smiled again, "Actually yeah!" he smiled, "I finally got a mini training ring in my workout room!" he beamed.

Sakura smiled, "That's awesome Lee! I'm happy for you." she grabbed the straw in her hand and began to twirl again, "_Sasuke has a mini ring too…_" she thought.

Lee looked down. He was surprised on how Sakura wasn't like herself and Sakura noticed that too.

"_Come on! Be happy, for them_!" she thought, "_You'll see Sasuke soon enough_!" she let out a sigh, "_I wouldn't be this worried if I hadn't seen him like that yesterday_…" she thought again.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" asked Lee.

Sakura smiled weakly, "Nothing, Lee." she answered.

Lee furrowed his black eyebrows, "Uh-huh. Sakura, I know you, what's wrong?" he asked.

Sakura bite her bottom lip. She should have known Lee would have seen through her charade sooner or later. She just didn't want to bring any of them down, it was a day of fun with her friends.

She looked back up at him, "Let's walk." she told him.

He nodded and stood up.

* * *

Sakura and Lee walked around the park that was a couple of blocks down from the mall. There was silence between them from the mall all the way to the park. The wind blew Sakura's hair every where around her, Lee thought she looked heavenly, but knew he couldn't tell her. 

Sakura glanced over at Lee who in turn quickly looked away. He tried to the hide the blush that tainted his cheeks.

"_I shouldn't be checking out my best friend_!" he thought, "_But_…" he frowned knowing exactly where their friendship was and not going to be.

Sakura mentally sighed, "_Why couldn't he be a cousin? Or a brother_?" she thought. "_But that's not what we came here for_."

Lee broke the silence, "So, tell me. What's wrong."

Sakura sighed and shoved her hands in her pockets, attempting to warm them up in the fall breezy day. Her eyes scanned the trees that had turned from green to orange or brown.

"You see, it's about Sasuke." she started, "I'm worried about him."

Lee nodded, "Why? Is he a masochistic?" he asked with a slight chuckle.

Sakura set her eyebrows in a firm line, her mouth in a small frown, "Please Lee, don't joke." she whispered.

Lee coughed to cover up his mistake, "Go on." he told her.

Sakura told him about her going to his house, her mistaking it was him, to him hitting on her, to Sasuke getting anger and kicking his brother out, then to what Sasuke told her about his family.

"I'm worried that Sasuke's brother will come back and hurt him! I mean, I know he's strong…" Sakura sighed, "I just don't know! I want to comfort him more! Do something!"

Lee nodded, "Sounds like you love him." he whispered. He mentally cringed at the words he spoke.

Sakura looked at Lee, coming to a complete stop in her walking.

"_Love_?" she thought. She knew she did but hearing it made her realize how much her feelings were for Sasuke, the depth of it.

Lee turned and stood in front of her. "Have you told him that you love him?" he asked.

Sakura shook her head, "No…I've wanted to, but…" she frowned, "I don't know…what if…he's not ready or he laughs…"

Sakura sat on the small fountain that was in the middle of the park. The sounds of the water falling was soothing and made her feel more comfortable.

"_Sasuke wouldn't do that_." she thought.

Lee took his seat next to her, "I think, coming from a males point of view of course, that Sasuke wants to think about it for a bit. He's probably embarrassed about the way he couldn't protect you and if he came any later, he would have had his way with you. I think he's angry because his older brother is giving you a bad thought about his family and perhaps even him…Right now, I think you should just be with him, tell him how much you care, and tell him you love him."

Sakura nodded. Lee was right and she felt relaxed more. "How do you think you felt when your sister came to the ball?" he asked.

Sakura sighed, "Yeah…" her eyes went wide, "Wait, how'd you-"

"Ino." he answered.

Sakura nodded, feeling slightly guilty that she wasn't the one who told him. In fact this was the first time in a long time that she stopped and talked to Lee. He was the one who gave her advice when her mother dead. He was the one who protected her from the childhood bullies, including her sister. He was the one who introduced her and Ino. He was the one who informed her about the clinic. He was there when her parents shot down her dream of being an ice skater. He was the one who was always by her side, through thick and thin. Best friends.

Sakura could feel the tears sting the corners of her eyes. "What kind of friend am I?" she whispered.

Lee raised an eyebrow, "Hmm?" he asked. "A good one Sakura." he answered truthfully.

Sakura looked at Lee, "Lee, I'm a horrible friend!" she whispered, her voice breaking a bit. "You were always there, as my best friend and now I've pushed you aside! You have to learn what's going on with me through someone else! I'm sorry!"

She buried her face in the palms of her hands. Her previous problem was over, but now she realized a new one.

"How can you stand it?" she asked. "How can you _still_ be my friend?"

Lee furrowed his brow, "I'm not letting one thing, one guy you truly _love_, ruin years worth of friendship Sakura."

He pulled her near him into a friendly but possessive hug. She buried her face in his chest.

"Why?" she asked, "I don't understand you Lee. Why aren't you mad? Even just a little?"

Lee stroked her pink hair. "Because, it's very simple Sakura." he whispered.

Sakura took a breathe, calming her down. "_Please, please don't say that Lee_." she thought already knowing what he was going to say next.

"I love you Sakura."

Sakura tensed in his hold. She closed her eyes, "_No…Lee_." she thought. "_I love you too…but not that way_…"

He let go of her as soon as she tensed in his hug. She stood up and shook her head. She looked back at Lee.

"Lee…" She closed her eyes. She always knew he loved her, but hearing it this way was hard. "I…" she frowned. She didn't want to hurt Lee.

Lee smiled, "I know Sakura. I know you won't return my feelings, not know and maybe not ever."

Sakura watched him carefully.

"But, I still do love you. " his smile weakened, "You're my friend and I want you to be as happy as possible, even if it's not with me. But I can't hate you for finding the man you truly love, I'll get over it. Realize I can and will never hurt you, hate you, or ignore you Sakura." He stood up and walked over to the tearful Sakura again.

He embraced her and she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Thank you Lee. Really. I love you too…as a brother I never had and as my best friend…"

"Your not hurting me or getting ride of me when you go with him. I know he'll take good care of you. I'll always be by your side as a friend. Go…go and tell him you love him. He needs it." He whispered to her.

Sakura nodded with a smile, "Thank you Lee. Thank you for understanding." she whispered back.

"Anytime Sakura." he added. "Anytime."

* * *

Both Sakura and Lee were oblivious to the pair of red eyes watching them. She smiled. 

"I got you _little_ sister…" she chuckled as she tucked the camera away. "Time to put my plan into action." she whispered.

She drove away. Unseen by Sakura and Lee.

* * *

Ino smiled as she walked back to the table with more than she said she would get. 

"Sorry I took so long! There was this huge line you wouldn't believe-"

She stopped talking and looked at the empty chairs in front of her. She looked around the food court and found no hint of pink or black. The blonde hair girl pouted her bottom lip.

"grr…YOU GUYS! YOU WHERE'D YOU GUYS GO!" she yelled.

People stared at her and quickly walked faster. Ino sighed.

"Jerks…" she mumbled, "Fine, I'll just eat all these by myself."

* * *

"Okay, listen carefully." 

Itachi stared at Shadow. "Listening." he told her.

She rolled her eyes and continued, "I got these." she threw a white envelope on the table in front of him. The seal on the back was closed and some square objects were protruding from it.

Itachi leaned forward and pulled the envelope for the table. He stuck his hand inside it and rummaged it, pulling out several pictures.

"Pictures?" he asked with disgust. "How the hell is this suppose to work?" he asked.

Shadow scoffed, "Dumb ass, it's what's on the pictures." she pointed out.

He glared at her that send a chill down her spine. She hide it well, and he didn't seem to notice.

A smirk formed on his face. "Now where getting somewhere."

"You show these to Sasuke, he'll break up with little miss Sakura. You can get your money, perhaps even more than usual for this proof of betrayal." Her face turned rigid as he turned to face him, "But, you must _convince_ him that these are real."

He nodded. "Right. It was a pleasure Shadow."

She smirked, "Likewise Itachi."

She turned but before she reached the door he spoke again.

"May we see each other in hell."

Shadow glared at him, her red eyes not even wiping the smug smirk on his calculating cold face.

* * *

Sakura apologized to Ino, "I said I was sorry! But I really need to bail today!" 

"What do you mean!" cried Ino angrily.

"I'm worried about Sasuke, I'm sorry. I'll make it up some other day! Bye." with that she closed her cell phone.

Ino was going to complain to her for the next week she knew it. But something had to be done. She couldn't relax completely until she knew Sasuke was relaxed.

She noticed she was only a couple of minutes away from the house. "Almost there." she whispered with happiness.

* * *

"Master Sasuke, a visitor." 

Sasuke gave a curt nod to the butler. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think it's Sakura?" he asked.

Sasuke shook his head, "No, she's hanging out with her friends today." he mumbled.

Kakashi nodded. "Oh. Wonder who it is."

Sasuke tensed up, "I'll give you one guess." he growled.

Before Kakashi could say anything, Itachi walked in. A smug look on planted on his face.

"What do you want Itachi?" asked Sasuke.

"Now brother, why can't I just be here to tell you something?" he asked.

Sasuke just glared at him, "_What_ do _you _want then?" he sneered.

Itachi's face slid into a stern look. He pulled an envelope from his pocket and threw it in front of Sasuke and Kakashi. Much like Shadow did to him.

"What's this?" asked Kakashi.

"Look inside of it." added Itachi with a smirk.

Sasuke glared at him but did as he was told. He grabbed the pictures and his eyes went wide. The pictures had Sakura on it, but not by herself. With another. The guy Sakura had told Sasuke was named Lee.

His grip tightened around the corners of the pictures. The first picture had Sakura and Lee cuddling by the fountain at the park, another had them hugging each other, so on and so forth. The one that really got Sasuke angry was the picture of her and Lee kissing. He stood up and threw them on the table in rage.

He glared at his older brother and grabbed his collar.

"What the hell are you pulling Itachi?" he asked.

Itachi smirked and pulled Sasuke's offending hand off of his shirt. "I'm not pulling _anything_ Sasuke." he looked at him, "I caught your 'girlfriend' two timing you! You should be grateful I did this for you!"

Sasuke clutched his fists angrily. "Sakura…she…she would never do that!" yelled Sasuke, his back towards Itachi.

"How do you know?" he asked, "A two timer doesn't just tell you she is what she is! She played you for a sap Sasuke, look at the pictures!" Itachi smirked, "A picture is worth a thousand words…"

Kakashi noticed Sasuke tense up. He looked back at Itachi who raised an eyebrow.

"I don't just make up things like this you know. I _do _have standards whether you believe it or not." he muttered.

"Get out of here Itachi." warned Kakashi. "You have worn out your welcome."

Itachi growled, "Hey! I just did you a favor by telling you about that damn wench, don't I get a reward? Or does this news mean nothing to you Sasuke?" he asked.

Sasuke tensed up. "Leave!" he ordered.

Itachi furrowed his brow. "I see…" he muttered but walked out.

"Sasuke, you don't possibly believe him do you?" asked Kakashi in a low voice.

Sasuke didn't answer, he kept his head down and eyes shut.

* * *

"I guess that Shadow isn't as smart as I thought…" whispered Itachi. "I'll have to resort to something else." he muttered. 

Sakura froze as she watched Itachi's eyes flicker on to her than with a smirk that made her grimace he walked away . Sakura sighed, he was back again? She needed to get to Sasuke fast! He must be so angry now!

Sakura quickened her pace into the room that she heard talking in. She noticed Kakashi and Sasuke were in there.

Sakura stepped in and Kakashi stopped immediately. He looked up at Sakura with hurtful sensation in his only visible eye. Sakura cringed. She thought it was directed at her…was it?

She spoke up, "Sasuke…? You alright?" she called out.

She noticed how Sasuke flinched as she called him. She walked over to him faster, more worried than before.

"Sasuke! What did he do to you!" she whispered with more concern than before.

She placed her hands on his shoulders but he quickly shrugged her off. Sakura frowned and put her hands back on him.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" she asked.

He repeated the action again. Sakura furrowed her brow.

"Don't touch me…" he whispered huskily.

Sakura looked at Kakashi who looked away than back to Sasuke.

"What's wrong?" she asked, "D-did I do something?" she asked.

"What's wrong is _you_." he whispered.

Sakura flinched, "What?" she asked slowly.

"Sakura…we…we know about your affair." whispered Kakashi still not looking at her.

Sakura gawked, "Affair? What on earth are you talking about?" she asked.

Sasuke spun to face her. She backed away a bit. The look in his eye was different, it was like Itachi's. Cold, but it had hurt in it too. Sasuke grabbed the envelope and practically threw it at her. Sakura stumbled but she caught it. She glanced at the two of them but pulled out the pictures instead.

She gasped lightly. It was her and Lee, from the park. She knew that that looked pretty wrong if you watched from away, but nobody knew the story! It was nothing but an innocent reminder of being friends! She nearly crumbled the picture of Lee and her kissing. They had never done that, it was obviously forged. She stared at the picture, it looked familiar but couldn't tell how.

She looked up at them, "You think I did this?" she asked shocked that they would believe some one else without so much as asking her.

She threw the pictures on the ground, "You think I would betray you Sasuke!" she asked.

She bite her bottom lip refusing to cry. She drew in a sharp breath, "You don't even know what happened! You don't know the story!" she gritted. Trying to let her voice not break.

"I don't need to know the story to know you two timed me!" gritted Sasuke.

Sakura sighed, "I didn't two time you Sasuke! I would never so much as think about doing that to you!" she whispered.

"Save it for someone who cares Sakura. Were through here. Go tell someone else your damned lies." he whispered.

Sakura's eyes grew wide. She took a couple of paces forward to Sasuke. Raising her hand she smacked him on the face, hard. The sound echoed through the grand room and Sasuke's face was shocked. Sakura knew the tears were rolling down her face now.

"How dare you…" she whispered.

She winced at the pain that lurched in her chest. She glanced over at Kakashi and then Sasuke. She lowered her eyes and turned without another word. She quickened her pace from walking to speed walking then jog to a full on sprint. She felt the sting of the Autumn air on her warm flesh as she ran down the road and avoided her car.

She didn't know where she was heading but she felt she needed to get some air in. Something to cool her down and let her think things through. The tears hadn't stopped and occasionally she had to wipe them away with her sleeve. She held the loud sobs that were building up in and didn't dare stop for fear that the feeling would catch up with her.

Sakura shook her head, clearing her vision. She finally stopped and rested her hand on a wall, letting her breath return. She clutched the wall angrily.

"Stupid…" she whispered. She sighed, "Can't he see I love him?" Sakura's emerald eyes stared at her red hand. She shook her head slowly.

"What…what did I do?" she questioned sadly. "I went overboard…"

"I don't know, I think you did the right thing."

Sakura tensed up. The feeling she had was very déjà vu. Her mind told her to run, to just go and not bother to look behind her. But her legs felt weird and she still couldn't breathe right. She turned and her eyes went wide.

"I-Itachi…" she whispered.

"I'm flattered you remember my name…" his face slide into a serious cold face.

Sakura took a deep breathe and backed away when he took a step closer. Sakura shook her head when he offered her his hand and she turned on her heel and ran. In doing so, she tripped over her self and fell. Itachi wrapped his arms around her, pulling her up while covering her mouth with his free hand.

"Shh…we wouldn't want any accidents to happen, do we?" he whispered in a low monotone.

Sakura closed her eyes in defeat.

* * *

"Agh!" 

Sasuke punched the wall. A small hole appeared on the white wall when he removed his fist. Sasuke didn't bother checking the small cut on his knuckles from the sudden action.

"You _still _don't believe her?" questioned Kakashi.

Sasuke glared at Kakashi, "Did you not see the pictures? What _else _is there to believe?" he asked.

Kakashi picked up the pictures again. "Don't you know Sakura enough by now?" he asked flipping through the pictures.

Something caught his eye as he analyzed everyone of the pictures. Sasuke ignored him and sat down on the couch. Burying his face in his hands.

"Damn…" he muttered under his breathe.

Kakashi threw the photos down. "Sasuke, open your eyes! Tell me what's wrong with those pictures?"

Sasuke withdrew his head and looked at Kakashi, "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked. "I don't want to see those again!"

Kakashi stared at him, his visible eye burning him on the spot. "Look at the pictures carefully." he whispered.

Sasuke sighed and snatched the pictures from the table. He this time analyzed them while serpressing his anger as he looked at each one of them. Slowly, his eyes lost the angered look as his eyes widened as he realized what Kakashi was talking about.

"Damn…" he whispered, "I…Sakura…" He stood up, "I need to talk to her…" he muttered.

He quickly put the pictures down and began to walk out when the phone stopped him from moving on. With a raised eyebrow towards Kakashi, Sasuke answered the phone.

"Hello?" he answered.

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed. His mouth was set in a firm line as the grip on the phone tightened.

"Oh, and what's that Itachi?" he asked sarcastically, "I doubt you have _anything_ I would want-"

His voice lost it's sarcasm and his face resumed the hostile look.

"Itachi, if you do anything to her I swear I'll-Itachi? Itachi!" Sasuke glared at the phone and threw it on the ground. "Damn it!" he yelled.

He stood over the broken remains of the phone. Kakashi stared at him, waiting for a response. He slowly looked up to meet his gaze.

"He…he has Sakura." he whispered.

Kakashi slowly nodded, "There's no time to waste, we already know what he wants."

Sasuke nodded and watched Kakashi walk out. Sasuke looked back at the phone on the ground.

"Way to go Sasuke…" he whispered to himself.

* * *

**a/n: R&R! So how was it? Was it too much like when she got kidnapped by Gato? Cuz i just wanted the deja vu feeling but that's about it...And yes i know! i hate when they fight! But...it's all part of my master plan! Trust me they'll get back together or i'd probably hate myself for spliting them up...i kinda wanted to add a little of how much Lee cares for Sakura and stuff...she can't only like him so much even though he can like her much more...anyway, who do you guys/fans think Sasuke should fight for his next round? (not naruto, i have different plans for him...) Anyway pleaz if you can tell me in your review. Until later!**


	15. I love You

Sum. Sasuke is a world renown fighter. He's trained by the very best, Kakashi Hatake. Sakura is an ordinary girl who studies medicine and physical therapy is her small job that gets food on the table. When Sasuke gets an arm completely shattered, Kakashi takes him to see a doctor. She meets him and helps him with his arm. Love. SakuraXSasuke

**a/n: AWESOME! 106 REVIEWS! Thanks! I'll answer Kawaii Chibi Sasuke luver's question on what is a masochistic. Masochistic means to hurt yourself purposefully. So yeah. Anyway, this chapter jumps back and forth i hope it's not confusing in anyway. Enjoy!**

* * *

FIGHTER'S STORY

CHAPTER 15: I LOVE YOU

* * *

"Ino, why are we here?" asked Lee.

"Because she didn't give me a good enough explanation!" gritted Ino.

Lee sighed, "She had to go see Sasuke, forgive her. She has plenty of time to make it up to us!"

Ino glared at him, "I still need to give her a piece of my mind!" she growled. She stared hard at the road. "_I just need to see if she's alright too, Lee._" she thought.

After a couple of minutes of driving, she found the Uchiha Mansion. She parked near Sakura's car and without another word to Lee got out. Lee caught up with her in seconds.

"Wait!" he yelled as he snatched her arm, "She'll be back later! Let's talk to her than!" he told her.

She swung her arm and forced him to let go. "I'm not leaving until I see Sakura!" she gritted. She regained her composure and walked forward again. She this time stopped.

"What's wrong now? You change your mind?" asked Lee with sarcasm.

She just shook her head. "It's Sasuke." she answered.

He looked up, expecting to see Sakura with him but didn't. Ino and Lee began to run faster, running past the gates and over to him. Sasuke stopped and looked up at them. His eyes normal but then he furrowed his brow to Lee. Without thinking about it, Sasuke threw a punch at Lee. Lee fell back, not expecting such greeting from him.

Ino gasped and bend down near Lee, "Sasuke! What are you doing?!" she asked.

Sasuke glared at Lee, "Would you mind telling me _your _side of this?" he asked. Before Lee could ask he threw the pictures on him.

Lee's eyes as well as Ino's eyes widened in shock as they looked at them. Ino stood up and stared hard at Sasuke, not so much glancing at Kakashi who stood back.

"Where's Sakura?" she asked.

Sasuke looked down at the ground. Ino once again got angry. "Where is she?!" she yelled.

Sasuke didn't waste any more time, he walked past her and began to run.

"Sasuke!" yelled Kakashi.

"SASUKE!" yelled Ino.

"Hey." Lee called to them.

They both looked at him. And he continued.

"He thinks me and Sakura are together, doesn't he?" asked Lee as he rubbed his cheek.

Kakashi's shoulder's slumped and he nodded. "Mind telling me, what it's about?" asked Kakashi, "Those two pictures of you guys hugging I mean."

Lee nodded. Ino held her breath and counted to ten mentally. Finally in a some what relaxed motive she walked over to the two guys.

* * *

Sakura continued to stare at the ground underneath her. They hadn't moved at all, all he had done was drag her in an alley. A dark, secluded alley. With a couple of lamps lighting it just enough to see around. She wished the lights weren't on. It only enhanced how the look in her kidnappers eyes glistened.

"He won't come." she whispered finally.

She knew he had stopped pacing and was staring at her. She could feel his eyes upon her. It sent a chill up and down her spine.

He chuckled, "Really? Why do you think that?" he asked.

He obviously thought she was lying. She felt the sting of her tears, how much she wished she was lying she thought with bitterness.

"N-no." she whispered. Her eyes staring hard at the wall ahead of her, she refused to look at her kidnapper. "We broke up. He won't come." She closed her eyes preventing the future tears from falling. "So you can just let me go now."

She heard him laugh, it was cold and empty. Humorless. Or at least, to her ears they were. She this time looked at him. She fought the tears that were dying to pour out. He looked just like him, but they were very different from each other.

"That's not what it sounded like." he smirked, "You see I can't let you go because no matter what he tells you, isn't true. He still cares for you. He seemed worried when I told him I had you."

Sakura's eyes widened. "_Did Sasuke really_?" she thought with some hope.

He laughed again. "You're my A ticket."

Sakura looked down. If she was sure he wouldn't harm her, she would run now. She hated feeling useless. She just sat silently and draped her arms around her legs as she pulled them up.

"_Sasuke…I'm sorry_." she thought.

* * *

Sasuke hadn't slowed his running at all. He didn't even know where to start looking, when to stop running. The adrenaline was so real so intense. The fear that was inside of him was great. Itachi was and is more worse than Gato ever was.

With a new burst of energy he sprinted even faster. Running like this was nothing to him. It was like a walk through the park. He honestly wished he had a car. It would have been much faster than his own two legs. The sidewalks were getting crowded too and shoving usually wasn't greeted in the best way.

He stopped much to his objections in his mind. He looked around for anything, a sign, some help, a fan so he could use his car, something! This was taking too long and Itachi hated to wait. He knew that much from experience.

His eye caught a familiar color. With a smirk he turned in that direction and ran.

* * *

"So Hinata, did you like the movie?" asked Naruto.

Hinata smiled. "Yes. It was…enjoyable." she wrapped the scarf around her neck as a wind blew.

Naruto smiled at Hinata politeness. "You know you can act yourself around me. You don't need polite words to impress me."

Hinata blushed, "Uh…yes well…" she couldn't find the right words and she ended up stammering.

Naruto laughed lightly. He reached for her hand and she quietly accepted his small but caring gesture. The sky was getting dimmer and the wind was getting harsher. Naruto put his free hand in his jacket pocket in attempt to warm it up.

"I can't wait until it snows." whispered Hinata.

Naruto smiled down at her and she blushed even harder than before. He always made her do that. Naruto heard footsteps behind him and stopped walking. Hinata looked over to him in worry.

"…Is…everything alright?" she asked.

He turned and noticed some guy running towards them. Naruto smiled as he came into focus more.

"Sasuke!" he yelled with a wave.

But before Sasuke could stop he ran into him. Both bashing heads and falling backwards. Hinata gasped and ran over to Naruto and then Sasuke.

"Are you two alright?" she asked.

Naruto shot up, sitting on the ground but glaring at Sasuke, "Hey! That hurt you know!" he yelled, "What kind of greeting is that?"

Sasuke mimicked his movements, "ugh! Shut up!" he growled.

Naruto stood up and Sasuke did the same. Hinata joined Naruto.

"So why are you in a hurry?" asked Naruto with some bitterness that he didn't apologize.

"Something…happened." he whispered.

Hinata and Naruto looked at each other before looking back at Sasuke. Sasuke was staring at the ground, glaring hard.

* * *

"I thought I was something like that." whispered Kakashi. "Those pictures were taken just recently. It doesn't prove that she was having an affair, that kissing one of you guys look familiar?" he asked.

They both nodded.

"Yes. Look in the drawer there on your right Lee."

Lee did as he was told and pulled out an article. He was right, there was Sakura and Sasuke kissing, a secret picture taken when they weren't looking. But it was the same as the one of her and Lee.

"There the same." he whispered.

Kakashi nodded, "Right. So who ever did this, forged it. Wanting Sasuke to believe that she was having an affair with the least person he would expect. They knew he wouldn't look into it, just seeing it was enough. I guess they thought that he had his picture in taken so many times with Sakura, it won't look familiar." Kakashi chuckled bitterly, "But they obviously didn't think it through enough."

"But the picture of me and Sakura hugging aren't forged." whispered Lee a bit guilty.

Kakashi nodded, "I know. But don't you see something in that too?" he asked.

Ino looked over the seat to look. "I don't understand." whispered Ino.

"For starters, the date in the picture is the same. They were all taken today. If she was having an 'affair' for a while, they would have different dates on them. Second of all, in that one, she's crying. She always does this when she cries." he pointed to her burying her face in his chest and the worried look on Lee's face.

"From a glance, it looks like it's intimate. But observing it is a different story. The last picture looks intimidating. But really, she has her arms wrapped around your waist. When she hugs Sasuke, it's always around the neck or upper back area. Right then you know what kind of hug it is."

"Kakashi, how do you know all this?" asked Ino.

Kakashi smirked, "Training and years of experience. In fighting you must learn to look at the smallest detail, pictures are no different."

Lee nodded slowly. "I didn't mean for anything like this to happen. Really, we were all just hanging out together." he looked down, "It was all a misunderstanding."

Ino pouted from the back seat, "I don't see who was spying on you though!" she whispered.

Kakashi looked through his mirror to look at her, "Think, does Sakura have any enemies? They were delivered by Itachi, but even he didn't have enough money to get a new camera."

Ino gasped, "Shadow! It could have been her!"

Kakashi nodded, "Her twin sister right?" he asked.

Lee and Ino nodded slowly.

"I see. Sasuke, I don't think he knows all of this yet." he gripped the stirring wheel, "We need to find them, fast!" he gritted.

Lee nodded. "But where?" he asked. "Is Itachi staying at a Hotel or something?"

Kakashi shook his head, "That's just it, I don't know where he is. Sasuke probably doesn't either."

"So you mean he's just wondering aimlessly around?" asked Ino.

He nodded. Lee shook his head.

"This is all my fault!" whispered Lee. "I should get punished for this, not them. Not Sakura and Sasuke."

"This is no one but Itachi and Shadow's fault. They just want to cause misery for them." whispered Ino.

Lee nodded slowly. "Right." he whispered.

Kakashi slowed down, "We better start looking for where they could be."

Ino and Lee nodded. "Right."

* * *

"Sakura's WHAT?!" yelled Naruto. "How could you let that happen?!"

Sasuke glared at him, "It's none of your business." he gritted. "But I need your car."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Not unless we go along."

Sasuke met his gaze, "No, this is my problem not yours."

Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand, "We want to help." she whispered.

Sasuke looked at them both and grunted. "Fine. Whatever. Let's just go."

Naruto smirked and tossed Sasuke the keys. Quickly they ran up ahead to a car a nice Porsche that reached a good limit on driving. Sasuke was pretty happy. He didn't want a slow car.

"Do you have any idea where she could be?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke shook his head, "No. Itachi never specified." he whispered.

Before Naruto or Hinata realized it, Sasuke drove off. The car drove smoothly down the not so crowded streets.

"But it can't be far, Sakura left a couple of minutes before Itachi called me." added Sasuke.

Naruto nodded. "Let's park near town and search on foot from there."

Sasuke bite his bottom lip, a car was faster but Naruto had a point. "Fine." he whispered.

"Hinata, Me and You will split up and look around for her. I'm sure your Kakashi is searching for her too, right?" he asked.

Sasuke just nodded, his grip getting harder on the wheel.

* * *

Itachi pounded on the wall. "He's still not here." he whispered.

Sakura felt those words sting her. She tried hard to hide what she was feeling. Hatred, sadness, fear, and now she was hurt, mentally.

"I told you he wouldn't come." she whispered.

Itachi was angry now. He walked over to Sakura and pulled her up to her feet. She staggered forward and her heart pounded fiercely in her chest. She wasn't liking the turn out of this event.

"Then I'll guess I'll have to make him suffer." he muttered, "Starting with you…"

Sakura couldn't react before his long fingers wrapped around her neck. She struggled and grabbed his wrists with her hands, scratching and hitting him as he squeezed her fragile neck. She yelped out as he tightened his grip every two seconds.

"Ugh…" she choked out, "S…S…Sa…su…ke…" she whispered, as tears rolled down her face. She closed her eyes, "_I'm sorry_." she thought. "_I Love yo_-"

Before Sakura could even finish her thought, she was released. She fell to the ground fast and hard. She kneeled and began to cough as she rubbed her throat. Through tears she looked up and nearly got into another coughing fit. Sasuke was standing in front of her. He was in his fighting stance as he stood protectively in front of her. He turned and smiled at her.

"You okay?" he asked.

Sakura just gently nodded. "_Now that you're here_." she thought.

She wanted to say it but her throat was killing her. A couple more seconds there and he would have killed her. She shuddered. Itachi wiped his mouth where blood seemed to trickle down from. With that small empty smirk of his he stood back up. Sasuke turned to watch him intently.

"Thought you wouldn't show up." he hissed.

Sasuke furrowed his brow, "It's like to you to never tell me where you are. You always did like to keep me guessing."

Itachi smirked, "Do you have it?" he asked. "You know what I want, just hand it over and I'll go peacefully."

Sasuke clutched his fists and lunged for him. Itachi sidestepped and Sasuke spun and kicked him. Itachi caught his kick and Sasuke jumped as he hurled his body to kick with his other free leg. He was successful in kicking him in the stomach. Itachi let go of his leg and Sasuke placed his hands on the ground, pushing off and landing on his feet again.

"I won't let you get away with this, not anymore Itachi." he whispered harshly.

Itachi chuckled, "Sasuke, your not the only one who can fight. Why do you think you can fight so well? It's in the Uchiha blood."

Sasuke furrowed his brow, "Don't talk about that!" he yelled, "You have no right! Especially after you spilled the Uchiha blood all over your dirty hands."

Itachi stared at him seriously, "I see. So you do know." that arrogant smirk returned to his face, "What can you do about it?" he asked, "It was well worth killing our parents, and to think, father was going to let you have the inheritance. Apparently I wasn't ready yet I'm older than you."

He noticed the sudden look on Sasuke face, as if he was absorbing everything in. "Yes Sasuke, I killed them! Then I threw you on the streets without so much as a penny!"

Sasuke had enough, it was his fault. He knew it was, it was just hard to understand why his brother would kill their parents. Why he would kill them for something so small, at least to him, as money?

Without another thought he attacked him again. Sakura watched helplessly. Her hand still on her throat. "_He really did kill them_…" she thought. "_Sasuke_…"

* * *

"We've searched here already!" whined Ino impatiently.

"We know Ino, were looking _again_. We might of missed something." sighed Lee.

Kakashi had slowed down his car, "When I get my hands on Sasuke…" muttered Kakashi now and then.

"Careful!" yelled Ino as she pointed ahead of the car.

Kakashi stepped on the brakes hard and the car, even though going at a slow pace, jerked forward. Kakashi blinked and furrowed his brow.

"Naruto?" he asked.

The orange haired guy that stood in front of the car waved apologetically. He nodded and ran to the other side. Kakashi quickly rolled down the window and yelled.

"Naruto! Wait!" he called. "It's me Kakashi!"

The orange haired guy ran back, "Kakashi?" he questioned.

Kakashi quickly parked near the curb and stepped out. "We should look on foot." he told Ino and Lee.

Kakashi stepped out, "Naruto, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing Kakashi." countered Naruto.

"Naruto!"

Naruto and Kakashi turned to see Hinata run towards him. "What's up Hinata? Find anything?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No, there's nothing or no one over there." She looked around, "Where's Sasuke?" she asked.

Naruto looked around. "He's not here yet?" he asked.

"Wait! You know where Sasuke is?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto nodded, "He ran into us, literally, and then told us he was searching for Sakura. Were helping him."

Ino stepped forward, "Where's Sakura?" she asked.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow, "Who are you?" he asked.

Ino opened her mouth but was cut off by Lee, "We'll save introductions for later. We need to search for them!"

Kakashi sighed, "If he's not here, than he obviously found her already…"

"Come on, Kakashi and I will take this side, Hinata and you two take the other side." added Naruto.

They nodded and quickly took off.

* * *

"Sasuke!" yelled Sakura.

Sasuke fell backwards again and hit his head. He almost immediately stood back up and wiped the blood from his mouth. Ignoring the pain he had just received. They went back and forth, both taking equal hits. Itachi was right, he did know how to fight. They both got their equal shares of hits and now they were both slowing down some what. Sakura couldn't stand watching Sasuke get hurt and still stand.

"Sasuke…" she whispered as he ran back towards him. His eyes seemed to change color to Sakura. His once onyx eyes turn to a red crimson color. Sakura gasped it was odd, she's heard of changing eye color before but never really seen it.

"_Special inherited skill that are passed down within a family. It mostly goes back to the times when certain clans were around, their descendents would inherit this special trait. Kekkei Genkai._" she thought. "_Though those are nearly extinct since no one really seems to know how to activate this kekkei genkai_."

"The sharing an…" whispered Itachi. His eyes showing a deep anger, "So you can now activate it?" he questioned.

"It's over Itachi." Sasuke's eyes were deep and menacing, "I see your future and your done."

Itachi didn't show how much it made him feel, "Let's just see."

Itachi jumped towards him but Sasuke ducked and grabbed his shirt and threw him forward. Itachi landed on his hands and back to his feet. He ran towards him and Sasuke mimicked him. He threw his punch and Sasuke a second before Itachi punched he punched him first. While Itachi staggered back in that second Sasuke kicked him. Itachi fell to the ground and Sasuke grabbed his neck in the same fashion he did Sakura.

Sakura covered her mouth. "_No…Sasuke_!" she thought.

Sasuke was slowly squeezing the life out of Itachi. Itachi, wouldn't go down this way. He managed to talk.

"S…Sasuke. Forgive…me…" he whispered, "Please…I…I know I did wrong…spare me…I'll leave at once…just…"

"No! You can't live Itachi!" gritted Sasuke, "I can tell your lying!" he tightened his grip on his neck.

Sakura felt the tears fall down, "No! Sasuke please!" she called out.

Sasuke stopped and looked at her. She was shivering with fear, her eyes wide and scared. His shoulders slumped but his grip on his neck was still tight.

"Sasuke, please. No more blood needs to be spilled! Please…just let him leave…don't…don't become like him!" she whispered and blinked the tears in her eyes away, "Just stop it!"

Sasuke looked back at Itachi. Sasuke closed his eyes and when he opened them it was back to his onyx eyes. He let go of his neck, practically throwing him aside.

"Leave Itachi, don't ever come back." he whispered.

With that Sasuke turned his back and walked over to Sakura. She smiled weakly as he came over to her. She glanced at Itachi, his form angry but that awful smirk of his came onto his face. Sakura frowned and watched as he pulled a gun from his pocket. He wasn't playing fair. Sakura turned to watch Sasuke walking towards her, everything seemed to go in slow motion for her, without a second thought, she stood up fast and ran to him.

"SASUKE!" she yelled.

A shot rang through the deep sky.

* * *

"Any luck?" asked Naruto.

Hinata shook her head, "No. No sign of any of them." she whispered.

"Don't you know where Sasuke took off to?" asked Ino worried.

"Sasuke probably kept going on by himself." whispered Kakashi.

"Damn." whispered Naruto.

"Let's move down." added Lee. "Maybe if he moved on, there further into town."

They nodded and sped up their walking pace. Eyes attentive to everything around them. Anything that moved or made a sound was searched.

Finally they heard something that made all their hearts stop. A gun shot. They didn't hesitate they ran even faster until they were their. Ino gasped as tears filled her azure eyes.

"No…" she whispered.

* * *

Sakura had ran into Sasuke's arms and in the impact he twirled and Sakura was in the way of the incoming bullet. She gasped as she felt the immense pain of the bullet. She tightened her grip on Sasuke's shirt than slowly loosened it.

Sasuke looked down at her, his breathing slowly became hitched. He shook his head slowly as if trying to shake what had just happened away. As if it was his imagination playing with him.

But it wasn't.

"S-Sakura…? Wha-Why? Why did you-?" he stammered as she became more limp his arms.

She smiled weakly up at him, "People always do crazy things…when there in…love…" she mumbled.

Her eyes were becoming hazed as she dropped them. Her vision was fading and the need to close her eyes were strong. He felt her legs nearly collapse underneath her and he knelt down with her. He put her in his arms, he could feel her bleeding on his arms. He pulled one slightly bloody hand and wiped some hair from her face.

"Sorry…" she whispered.

Sasuke could see her eyes fading, he clutched her stronger, his eyes filling up with tears he hadn't ever shed once. Slowly he closed his eyes and a couple of tears fell down his face and onto hers.

"Don't be…" he whispered, "I did this because…I love you." he whispered.

Sakura smiled even more, "I…I love you too." she whispered.

She closed her eyes even more and Sasuke shook his head, "Don't fall asleep on me!" he whispered.

He didn't notice that the group had found them. Itachi had run away and Naruto chased after him. Itachi was his last of his concerns right now.

Hinata immediately called the police and told them. Lee shared in some tears too. Kakashi stood aside and closed his eyes in deep thought.

Ino ran over to Sasuke, her eyes filled with tears. Her fingers trembled as she stared at Sakura, she was slowly dying.

"Sakura!" Ino sobbed in her hands.

Kakashi frowned. "_It wasn't meant to be like this_." he thought sadly.

* * *

**a/n: I'm bad for leaving it to that...anyway the quote** **'People always do crazy things when there in love' is from the movie Hercules (disney) so...yeah. And i thought adding the whole Kekki Genkai thing would make it a good twist. Like there was hints that he would eventually abtain it. and i hope it answered the questions of the pictures, it was kind of a weak explaination but...it made sense...anyway i'm hurrying with the next chapter! R&R! until later! **


	16. Time and Time Again

Sum. Sasuke is a world renown fighter. He's trained by the very best, Kakashi Hatake. Sakura is an ordinary girl who studies medicine and physical therapy is her small job that gets food on the table. When Sasuke gets an arm completely shattered, Kakashi takes him to see a doctor. She meets him and helps him with his arm. Love. SakuraXSasuke

**a/n: This chapter could have been like the last one...but than you would all hate me and i'd be disappointed with myself! i'm one for a sappy ending...tho this is far from being done...(i think) and what helped me with this chapter was Evanescence! Her songs are awesome..."Hello" (which i'm listening to right now) i think went pretty good with this song. But no worries...only one will die in this chap. Enjoy!**

* * *

FIGHTER'S STORY

CHAPTER 16: TIME AND TIME AGAIN

* * *

Sasuke sat in the waiting room impatiently. He could still feel Sakura dying in his arms, her blood on his skin, the losing warmth of her skin. How could he have been so stupid? Itachi was bound to do something like this.

"_What happened to Itachi?" growled Sasuke. His hands were trembling with the Sakura's dried blood on them._

_Naruto looked down, "Uh, you see. As I was chasing him, I thought I needed help. So I called back up. They showed up very fast and surrounded Itachi. I don't know what he was thinking but he pulled out his gun and began to threaten him. Police couldn't do much but shoot him. He was dead before he hit the ground…" Naruto's voice got extremely low. _

_Sasuke nodded, not a hint of worry on his perfect face. "My only regret out of that…was not seeing it myself." he whispered coldly.

* * *

_

If he wasn't so sure the police had killed him, he would have done so with his own hands. He could still hear Ino's voice in his head. Loud, clear, and…accusingly.

"_This is all your fault!" she had sneered. Her eyes never stopped shedding tears for her dying friend. "She got into his hands because of you!" she yelled accusingly. _

"_That's enough Ino!" yelled Lee. _

"_No! It's his fault! It's Sasuke's fault Sakura is…is…" she didn't finish since she buried her face in Lee's chest. She was sobbing more uncontrollably. "Sakura…" she sobbed. "No…please" she begged. _

_The hospital truck made it a couple of seconds later.

* * *

_

"_Good thing Hinata had good connections with almost everything in Konoha. Otherwise_…" Sasuke shuddered at the thought.

Ino had yelled at him throughout that whole night. Even at the hospital she went no stop. The only time he sought peace was when she was asleep in the lobby. Sasuke would have gone to sleep, but he couldn't. He needed to know if she was alright. If she was going to live.

Anything she needed, he would get it. He had money, money meant nothing if Sakura wasn't there, if he didn't have Sakura to spend it on, to spend it with.

Even if he had that peace that she would be okay, Ino was right. This was all his fault. If Sakura hadn't been with him, she would have never been in such big trouble. She wouldn't be in the hospital and she wouldn't be dying. She probably be working peacefully at the clinic, earning her money and helping those that needed her…she would have probably found a better life without him.

Without Sasuke Uchiha. Who needed a fighter by their side? Sakura could have found a man worthy of her, one who wouldn't jeopardize her life.

Sasuke glanced over at Ino and Lee. They were fast asleep on the small sofas that was in the waiting room lobby. Across from them was another sofa, Naruto and Hinata shared that one.

Kakashi was standing near the entrance of the hospital, making sure all reporters and cameras stayed away from the lobby. That was the least thing Sasuke wanted. He didn't need the press recall the terrible memories.

Every once in a while Kakashi came back into the lobby and slept for awhile. Than he would walk back after wards. Sasuke could tell he was worried about Sakura too. Kakashi had his ways of telling how he was feeling through what he does.

Like, he kept going back and forth every two hours. Obviously checking if the doctor had any news, anything new, finding no news to listen to, he slept for an hour. Than when he woke up, not fully rested, he walked back to the doors.

Sasuke glanced at the clock that hung over the reception area. Two hours were up and Kakashi was due to be back. As if on cue, Kakashi walked back. Coffee in hand and his hand on his head in thought.

He was thinking, Sasuke could tell. Kakashi sat down across from Sasuke. Sasuke averted eye contact. Without realizing it, Sasuke had been crying, tear by tear. He couldn't help but shed some tears for her. The one he loved.

In a swift movement he wiped his eyes and looked up at Kakashi. He was tired from the lack of rest. He offered him the cup of coffee but Sasuke declined. Kakashi furrowed his visible brow.

"Sasuke…" he whispered, "You should get some sleep. I'll be here and if I get any news, I'll wake you."

Sasuke furrowed his brow and turned, "No, I'm fine." he whispered stubbornly. "_Once I see her I'll relax_." he thought.

He heard Kakashi sigh, "Sasuke, look at you. You hadn't had any rest in what?" he looked at his watch, "almost 20 hours. You're a mess…"

Sasuke hadn't really realized how he must of looked. Only Kakashi could tell and everyone else who somehow seemed to rest. Sasuke stood up.

"I'm going to the bathroom." he mumbled.

Kakashi nodded and sat back in his chair. Sasuke walked down the hall and walked in the bathroom. He didn't need to go, he just went to wash his face. He could feel his limit wear out, especially after the fight, he had to admit he was tired. But he couldn't go to sleep, not now, not until he heard from a doctor about Sakura. Not until she was safely in his arms.

He splashed the cold water on his face several times, making sure he was now fully awake for another good hour. He than stared at himself in the mirror. Kakashi was right, he was a mess. A big mess.

He had noticeable bags under his eyes, telling many the story that he hadn't sleep at all. His hair was pretty messy and he hadn't showered yet, the blood stains were still staining his once beautiful pale skin.

Bruises were now becoming noticeable and his body was still pretty racked from the merciless fight. His old clothes, that were discarded a while ago, was torn and had a huge blood stain from Sakura's wound. Luckily, Kakashi had gotten him another shirt, but even so it was clean but wrinkled.

Sasuke ran his hand through his hair, quickly combing it and headed out without anymore modifications. After all, he wasn't looking to impress anyone. He was in a hospital, not a ball.

He cringed. He remembered how happy they had been at the Ball. Of course, happy before Sakura's sister came along, but still, they had fun. Dancing and laughing. He enjoyed making Sakura feel like a princess, which in his world she was. She looked so…beautiful in that evening dress. Her hair had been done so wonderfully and she just glistened underneath the rays of the moon.

He soon remembered the day they took off just to have fun. After he bought her the dress, they had gone ice skating. For the first time in years Sasuke had gone out their to skate. Of course he fell now and than but after awhile, he got use to it. Changing his positions to learn new ones and than he and Sakura did some partner routines.

Improvising along the way of course. But none the less, he had enjoyed himself. Sakura was so beautiful, with her rosy cheeks that were slightly chilled by the air. Her sparkling emerald eyes that told him how much she was having fun with him. Telling him how proud she was that he _could _skate after all.

They shared in so many laughs. Laughs that Sasuke didn't imagine he would ever do in his life after his parents death. And happy times, times he only could dream of when he was younger. Somehow, she had made this all happen for him. Made him change within such a short time.

He never dreamed of getting so close to a woman before, much less actually _accept_ a woman getting close. But he had welcomed Sakura with open arms. Embraced her presence and began to miss her more when she wasn't around. She had done something to him that many couldn't possible dream of doing.

She loved him.

Sakura Haruno loved him. Not for his money, not for his fame, not for his mansion, and not for his worldly recognitions. She loved him for _him_. Heck, she didn't even know who Sasuke Uchiha was, unlike every girl who had set eyes on him and immediately recognized him as the famous fighter.

She had looked at him and saw a man. Not the fighter. She gotten to know him personally rather than what other girls had read about him. She was surely different, in so many ways. So many ways that made her stand out, apart from the other girls.

Sure Sakura wasn't a model, the daughter of the President, or an actress. She wasn't the girl who stood by and gawked at guys who were on TV. She didn't gossip about others, and merely wish upon a star that their knight in shining armor would come with barrels full of cash.

She was the girl that was at home doing something different. She was the girl who helped others before herself. The girl who worked to see others happy. She was the girl to wish upon the star for something special for the world. She was the future girl who would give her husband a genuine smile of welcome when he came home.

Sasuke wanted her to be at home waiting for _him_. He wanted to see her sleep in the same bed and live under the same roof. He wanted her to be at his matches and cheer him on from the sides. He wanted to see her everyday in his arms, safe. He wanted to see her in his kitchen more often, cooking meals that he'll surely enjoy.

He wanted to see her help others so that he may help out too. He wanted to help her achieve her secret dream of skating on ice. He wanted to hold her in his arms while she wished upon many stars.

Sasuke sat back down and found Kakashi had gone asleep. He would have smirked, but couldn't do it. It was going to be a long day. Sooner or later Ino was going to wake up and yell again. Telling him and giving him more reasons that it was his fault. He didn't hate or blame Ino for her anger. She was worried and scared, it wasn't her fault at all. After all it was his.

How long could he keep this up? How long could he go without training or sleeping? Eating and showering?

"_Forever_…" he thought to himself, "_I will do nothing until Sakura is alright_." he thought stubbornly.

Kakashi woke up again after his hour was up. He smiled weakly at Sasuke, he knew nothing was up so he just stood up and walked away. Sasuke watched him, he'd seen Kakashi happier. Like ever since he had gone out with Sakura. He mentally laughed, it was an empty laugh, even for an imaginary one.

He remembered when all he ever did was train. Morning to night. Practically non stop. He had a daily routine of what he would do each and every day of the week. He would often spar against Kakashi, lose but it was a well played match.

He had it all in the ring. He could kick one and punch again. He could come back after getting hit in the face and he would often beat his opponent so fast. He loved fighting…but not really having some one good was getting boring. He was dreaming of getting into the finals, he knew there he would get a tougher match. That's when he would prove to those that disapproved of him wrong.

Until that day when he was caught slightly off guard by those two men. They seemed like pushovers, but like Kakashi always told him, 'looks can be deceiving, so don't judge them on that.' He regretted always ignoring Kakashi's logic metaphors and quotes.

He always thought that as long as they look weak they are. This wasn't the case…at all. They had appeared tougher and came at him in a tag team. He never really did find out who they were send by. He knew Kakashi knew.

Sasuke stared at his right arm, subconsciously, he flexed his arm. He couldn't even remember what it felt like to not move it. The doctor said he shattered it completely, it made it heal faster though. But the weirdest thing was it healed a lot faster than what the doctor had said.

When he finally got to meet his doctor for rehab he excepted a female doctor that would hang over his every word and only stare at him through the whole session. Some girl who would than brag later on about how he was her patient than the next day seeing hoards of females trying to get pictures or something.

But not this time.

Never had he imagined that he would met someone who didn't know who he was. Sakura was that very person. The girl to prove him wrong. The very first time when she hadn't jumped him and asked him for an autograph he knew she was different. She hadn't even acted any different when she realized he was famous. Never for any autographs or pictures, nothing.

Why? He wouldn't have guess unless she told him. Which she did do eventually. Sasuke found that the more time he spend with her, the more she seemed to stick to him. He'd leave and she smiled at him. He'd end up thinking about her more and more. All the girls seemed to throw themselves at his feet but not her. She stood on her own and just with a smile, she impressed him.

He felt relived when she told him she didn't have a boyfriend. Though he couldn't imagine why not, she was beautiful. He surprised himself when he told her of his 'past' and how Kakashi came to adopt him. He had never shared that with anyone, at all. He rarely talked about it to Kakashi. He was surprised on how much she had told him for only a relationship between patient and doctor. He didn't mind.

He had fun with her when they ditched the press by dressing up. He hadn't had so much fun doing that and walking hand in hand all the way to Kakashi's wasn't bad to him either. Sasuke never had such a strong urge to punch Gato's face when he told lies about her on the news.

But he was happy when he finally kissed her and settled things with Gato. Finally ending everything after Sakura was put in danger for the first time. He thanked god that nothing happened to her. Fear was a great thing. Right now, he hadn't felt anything else stronger. Strange, if Sakura was dying, god forbid, he was getting the 'life flash before his eyes' thing going.

Sasuke glanced at the clock again. It was 5:30 in the morning and still nothing. He was getting angry, he wanted to see her. Badly. Just to see her face would make him calm. To see her _not _die would set him right. He sighed, sometimes this all seemed like a dream. But than the hideous truth came and he realized he wasn't dreaming.

When it was 6 a.m. a doctor finally came into the lobby. Noticing Sasuke was the only one present he talked to him. Sasuke willingly hurried to him. His heart was pounding with the unsaid news.

"How is she?" asked Sasuke. "Will she be alright? Can I see her?"

The doctor put up one hand and Sasuke nodded. The doctor gave him a small smile.

"She's doing fine. We got the bullet out and she'll be alright, but she needs time to rest." he put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "You can go see her."

Sasuke nodded, "Thank you." he whispered, "Thank you for saving her."

Sasuke walked on and quickly reached the door. He sighed and opened the door. He could hear the quiet beating of the heart monitor. She was sleeping in an upright position, she was in a bed with rails. Her arm had an IV sticking out of it and she was a bit paler than usual. Her once slightly pink lips were pale and her hair was a bit messy. She had plastic bracelets around her wrists.

Sasuke slowly walked over to her. She looked peacefully, he pulled a chair up and leaned against the small side rails. He stared at her, he was so glad she was okay. He slowly grasped her hand within his. Her skin was cold but it warmed up to his touch. He pulled her hand up gently and kissed her knuckles.

"I love you." he whispered very lightly.

Sakura stirred and she met his onyx eyes with her emerald ones. They seemed to sparkle and she smiled, though he could tell it hurt her to do so.

"I love you too." she whispered huskily. She tightened her grip on his hand. "Smile, it can cure anything."

He smirked the best he could, "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I've felt better but fine. I'm glad your okay-" she reached out to touch his face but her IV pulled her and she winced at the pain.

Instead Sasuke caressed her cheek with his finger, "You scared me." he told her truthfully. "I…I thought you wouldn't wake up…I couldn't do anything without seeing if you were alright…I wouldn't be able to live if you didn't make it."

Sakura frowned slightly, she could see it in his face. The tiredness, the worry, and the battle wounds mental and physical. "I'm sorry." she whispered, "But your always saving me, I just wanted to do the same." she smiled again.

He shook his head, "Having you by my side is enough." he whispered.

He leaned in and touched his lips to hers. The heart monitor sped up and Sasuke broke the kiss with worry on his face. Sakura smiled the best she could, "You always make me do that." she whispered with a small laugh. "You'll just be able to hear it this time." He smirked and kissed her again, the heart monitor reacting in the same way.

After he broke the kiss, much to his mental protest, he began to gently caress her knuckles. "I should be the one saying sorry." he whispered.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Why's that?" she asked.

"I'm the one who did this to you, if you never met me you would still be-"

"A worker at the clinic, my life boring and not experiencing love." she finished for him, except in her words.

Sasuke stared at her, "No, you would be better off." he whispered.

Sakura shook her head, "No, don't you think I know the risks? Even so, I don't care about them. I love you and I don't want to be taken away from you…" she grabbed his hand. "Do you want me to leave?" she asked, tears threatening her eyes.

Maybe she had misread what he was doing. Maybe she was so naive she didn't see this happening. She felt her heart lurch and sink at the same time.

Sasuke shook his head, "No…that's not it." he whispered reading her facial expressions, "but…this is your _safety_ were talking about. Not peoples opinion, Sakura."

"The only hazardous thing that comes to _my_ mind is leaving your side. I can take anything else the world and fate decides to throw at me as long as your with me." she whispered.

He smiled, "Are you sure?" he asked. "I'm sure you can find a man who's safe to be around with."

Sakura smiled as well, "And miss having an exciting boyfriend like you? No way." her eyes sparkled.

They both laughed lightly. Sakura rested and never took her eyes off him.

"I was so worried about you Sasuke." she whispered.

"Me? Why? You're the one who got shot." he whispered.

"For all I know, I could have been dreaming that I got shot and you were the one who got the bullet!" Sakura smiled weakly. "So what'd the doctor say about me?" she asked, changing the subject.

He smiled, "Said your fine and you need time to heal."

Sakura nodded, "Time." she looked at the wall ahead of her, "_More_ time." So far, that's what the world seemed to be revolve around now. Time and Time again.

"I'll be here." he promised. "I won't leave you."

Sakura smiled at him, "I'm glad."

"Let me through!" yelled a voice from outside her door.

Sasuke immediately stood up in a protective manner. He could hear the pulsing of her heart gradually get faster. He stood between her bed and the door. He wasn't going to let anything happen to Sakura…ever.

Door almost immediately swung open after the voice was heard. Sasuke stood ground and watched as the raven haired girl stepped in. Her eyes looked even more menacing in the way her crimson eyes were cast.

They weren't the look in it, it had a strange look. Her eyes and facial expression were set in a solid poker face and she only stared hard at Sakura. She didn't even notice Sasuke's presence.

"Shadow…?" whispered Sakura, slightly confused.

The raven haired girl stepped forward slightly. Her red eyes breaking and telling how she was feeling, but still not expressing them. Her black long sleeved shirt had her thumb protruding from the side as it reached passed her knuckles, her matching black pants matching, in one forward motion she ran over to her sisters side.

Sasuke thankfully let her pass him, seeing no offense in the visit. He stood at the front, by the door. He acted as if he wasn't listening at all. Shadow clutched her fists at her side.

"Bastard…" she muttered under her breathe as she took in Sakura's form.

"Shadow…what are you doing here?" asked Sakura.

Shadow furrowed her brow as she stared at her, "I'm not all that cruel." she muttered, "Your _are_ my sister."

Sakura smiled a bit, "It's not your fault Shadow."

Shadow shook her head angrily, "No!" she gritted her teeth, "I got Itachi involved…but…that bastard wasn't suppose to shoot you…he wasn't suppose to go _this_ far." she shook the tears that gathered in her eyes.

"Shadow, I'm fine. I was the one who got in front of the bullet."

Shadow stared at her, her red eyes searching her face, "What?" she asked.

"The bullet was meant for Sasuke, I just…took it for him." she whispered.

Shadow sat in Sasuke's chair. She glanced over to him, he was leaning against the wall, his arms folded and his eyes closed. She looked back at Sasuke and smirked.

"He's that important?" she asked, her voice in a whisper making sure he didn't hear.

Sakura nodded, "More than you know." she whispered back.

Shadow stood up, "Forgive me." she whispered, "That bastard took 5 steps when I told him to take 1. That ass is going to pay…No one hurts a Haruno and expects to get away with it." she slammed her fist into her palm, "Don't think this changes anything between us little sister. I'm doing this because he disobeyed _my_ orders." Sakura could tell that Shadow was sorry but didn't have the guts to say so. She smiled.

"Alright. Be safe." she told her with a warm smile.

Shadow shrugged but couldn't help but to smile back, she knew she could lie but her sister could tell what she meant. "You too." she whispered than left the room.

After a while Sakura smiled when Sasuke took his place next to her. He only stared at her. He began to chuckle and Sakura coaxed her head to the side.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"I was just remembering some things." he whispered.

"Like?" she asked.

"Like when we first met." he smirked. "You were the only girl who didn't know who I was before I introduced myself."

Sakura laughed lightly, "I remember. You changed my life the day I met you."

"Same here." he whispered.

"Time kept moving and we got closer." Sakura smiled, "Though Ino realized it before I did."

Sasuke smiled, "It took me awhile too. You're the first I've ever really let into my life Sakura."

She smiled. Sasuke yawned and Sakura suppressed a laugh. He was so tired, who knew how long it was since he took a nap. She knew he was just tired.

"Go to sleep." she soothed.

He folded his arms on the bed and put his head on his arms, "Fine." he mumbled.

Sakura smiled and before she knew it, he had fallen fast asleep by her side. She stroked his hair with her fingers. "Sleep tight." she whispered. She settled back and fell asleep too.

* * *

**a/n: R&R. So this one was mostly how Sasuke was feeling and how he was a mess for the first time in his life. I hope the whole Itachi dying made sense too. And Shadow mended her ways (sort of...) she's a dynamic character! (we learned that word in english 9) it means a character who changes, for those who don't know. Anyway, it was kinda a peaceful sad and reuniting thing going on. I hope you liked it! Next chap. well on its way!**


	17. Some Time and a Bad Feeling

Sum. Sasuke is a world renown fighter. He's trained by the very best, Kakashi Hatake. Sakura is an ordinary girl who studies medicine and physical therapy is her small job that gets food on the table. When Sasuke gets an arm completely shattered, Kakashi takes him to see a doctor. She meets him and helps him with his arm. Love. SakuraXSasuke

**a/n: Sorry it took so long. But i had a...mentors block and so i got to brainstorming and reading and watching movies and got more creativeness flowing! So sorry about that! anyway, quick question: Do you guys think i should make a sequel to this? It'd be about Sakura quitting her job and pursueing her dream as an ice skater but now that she's become famous, her and Sasuke see little of each other. i don't want to give too much of it away in case i do think of doing it. But tell me if u guys think it's a good idea. Thanks and Enjoy!**

* * *

FIGHTER'S STORY

CHAPTER 17: SOME TIME AND A BAD FEELING

* * *

Both Sakura and Sasuke only got an hour of sleep before the rush came in. It started with a very angry Ino, followed by a calm Lee who tried to calm down Ino. Kakashi came in talking to Naruto who was anxious to see how Sakura was doing followed by Hinata who prayed for her safety.

"Sakura, are you okay?" asked Naruto.

"Did Sasuke do anything?" asked Ino angrily.

"How long are you staying here?" asked Lee.

"Do you need any more medicine?" asked Hinata.

Sakura smiled weakly, "Uh…I'm okay." she answered. "Sasuke has been here by me all this time, he hasn't done anything _wrong_. I don't know how long I'm staying here. I'm fine for now on medication." She sighed, she was lucky she remembered all the questions they fired at her so fast and at about the same time.

She could sense their worry and Ino's anger. She just wanted to jump out of the bed and embrace Ino. Telling her it wasn't Sasuke's fault. Telling her it would be alright. But unfortunately the IV and everything strapped to her was holding her back from her action. She could sense their fear for her and she felt guilty. But she didn't regret her action. She had done it out of love and now they must understand it.

Kakashi smiled, "I think we should give them their space for now. She's okay and I think we can all rest easily now." he told the small group.

They all agreed silently and filed out into the lobby again. Ino hesitated before she exited. Taking one last look at Sakura as if this was her last moments, she shot a glare towards Sasuke than exited. Kakashi smiled at them both and waved. Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, why didn't you tell me Ino was mad at you?" she asked softly.

Sasuke stared at her, "I didn't want you to worry." he told her. "Right now, you have to worry about yourself and for once not others."

Sakura nodded, "I know but…Ino…she shouldn't blame you and all I want to do is get out of here and comfort her…comfort all of them that are out there!" she frowned and squeezed Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke smiled softly, "I know." he whispered, "But this time, you'll have to wait."

* * *

Naruto sighed and wrapped an arm around Hinata, "Glad she's alright."

Hinata nodded in agreement, "She had us all worried. I'm so happy she got no permanent damage."

Ino huffed angrily, "Yes. Were all thankful." she whispered.

"Calm down Ino." Lee told her.

Ino glared at him and he sighed for the billionth time. Kakashi came into the lobby, coffee in hand and a smiling, although it was hidden behind his mask.

"The doctor said she can leave this afternoon. She just has to take it easy. Nothing serious and she can't work for at least a week." he told them.

They all nodded. Naruto smiled, "Great! That means she'll be able to attend my match tonight!"

"Yes, that's right you have match, against who?" asked Kakashi.

"Gaara from Sand…" whispered Hinata. Her eyes narrowed in worry. "Naruto, I have a bad feeling…" she told him.

Naruto tightened his grip around her, "Don't worry! I'll be alright!" he soothed.

Hinata gave a weak smile. Naruto's happiness brought a smile across all of their faces. "Hey! I just thought of something! I invite you all to attend my match tonight! What do you say?"

Lee's eyes brightened up, "That would be great Naruto!"

Ino raised her head, "Really?" she asked, "You'd invite us?"

Naruto nodded, "You guys are my new friends and as a treat I'll invite you all!"

Ino smiled, "That would been…interesting…"

Lee smiled, Ino loved nothing more than going to fighting matches. Preferably Sasuke's matches, but right now, his name burned her and added heat to the fire in her soul. She needed a while to calm down, it was just a natural thing for Ino when her friend was on the brink of death.

No one had been as close to Ino as Sakura. And even though they would fight and yell and seem like total opposites, that's what brought them together. It was the times that they didn't argue that made everything weird. It brought meaning back into the phrase, 'opposites attract.'

Both were highly opinionated on certain things and had their own versions of the way life should be handled. Ino's the 'party til' your dead' while Sakura's is 'plan life and set goals.' Many found it weird that they hung out, but they found it was a perfect combination, their minds could get creative when thinking. It was a dangerous weapon. Ino was the distraction while Sakura was the brains of the operation.

"I guess we'd better go home." Lee suggested.

"I'll make Iruka-sensei send the tickets to Kakashi." Naruto informed them.

Kakashi nodded, "Than it's settled. I'll inform Sasuke and Sakura."

* * *

"I'd love to go!" Sakura smiled at the request Kakashi brought up.

Sasuke furrowed his brow, "Absolutely not." he answered.

Sakura frowned, "Sasuke…its big for Naruto. Why can't I go?" she asked.

"You need time to heal, not to go out." he told her.

Sakura pouted, "The doctor said I was fine!" she gritted, "Besides I've been a vegetable for a whole day! Almost two! Please?" she asked.

Sasuke looked away, telling her he rested his case and was not about to give. Sakura looked down, "I'm going Sasuke." she told him.

He looked back at her, "What? No you can't! I already-"

"No Sasuke." she told him, cutting him off. "Please understand…"

Sasuke stared at her, but his gaze softened. "Hn…" he muttered. Sakura smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Thank you." she whispered. He blushed and turned his gaze.

"Yeah." he muttered.

* * *

"Thank you again." Sakura smiled at the doctor.

The doctor smiled back, "No problem. Its my job." he told her.

Sasuke nodded, "Thanks." he mumbled. Sakura smiled at his generosity, she knew he meant it, even though it sounded like he probably didn't.

"Watch it, be careful." warned Sasuke, a bit uncharacteristic.

Sakura smiled at Sasuke, "I'll be fine, there's a reason why I'm _out_ of the hospital." she told him.

He blushed but still held her hand protectively. Kakashi drove up and Sasuke waved his lazy one hand wave. Kakashi pulled up and Sasuke opened the door for Sakura. Sakura smiled and got in, she knew Sasuke was only worried about her. He couldn't help it! She sighed, it was going to be a long week.

"Drive slow Kakashi…" whispered Sasuke to Kakashi, but Sakura heard clearly. She mentally sighed again.

A _very_ long week.

* * *

"Ino, you need to rest." sighed Lee.

The blonde girl glared at him and returned to drinking more soda. "I already got some rest!" she whined.

"But not good enough." muttered Lee.

Ino pouted, "Not until Sakura is home. I just want to see her and talk is all." she told him, her words jumbled up and fast. "Hmm…" she mumbled, "It's empty." she whispered throwing the can of soda away than grabbing another.

Lee sweat dropped, "_It's empty because you drank it all_…" he thought. "Ino, isn't that your tenth soda?" he asked.

She tilted her head, "Is it?" she asked. She held up her left hand and raised her fingers as she counted mentally. "Yeah…your right." she whispered. She hadn't stopped moving and she occasionally bounced or jumped or ran. Than she had mood swings, from angry, to happy, to sad, to fear, than to angry again. Lee was having difficultly keeping up.

"_With all those sodas, she's never going to sleep_." he thought. But his duties as a friend was to make sure she didn't do anything stupid while in her hyper state. Soda was like an alcohol to her and friends never let their friend 'drive' in this case be alone, while 'drunk' or in this case, hyper. He sighed, sometimes, he was just too _good_ of a friend.

Ino jumped over the couch and landed on top of Lee. "Lee? Where'd you go?" she asked looking around.

"Underneath you!" he managed to breathe out.

Ino blinked than began to giggle, "Why are you down there?" she asked. "Your silly Lee!"

Ino stood up and Lee sat up. "Hm, Lee, you should have a soda too! It's good, huh…it's a lot empty…" she muttered fast.

Lee sighed, "Ino, I think you should stop drinking those for now, your going to-"

Ino's eyes light up, "Lee! Let's do some jumping jacks! Or better yet, let's go for a 2 mile run!" Ino ran over to the kitchen and grabbed another soda, "Or let's go swimming! Or shopping! Or how about sky-diving!" She was talking a hundred miles per hour and Lee's head was slightly spinning. Ino sat on the couch next to Lee, "Or snowboarding, you know me and Sakura had always wanted to go snowboarding! It's funny, we said we would go and…" Ino yawned, her eyes drooping slightly, "…huh…wha…what was I saying?" she asked, muffling another yawn.

Lee sighed, "_I knew this was going to happen_…" he thought. "_Melt down_…" Before he could say anything else Ino was asleep. He was right, she had tired her self out by drinking so much, that was really bad for her health. Lee sweat dropped.

"At least she'll be rested up for tonight." he whispered. He stood up and picked her up in his arms. "_Might as well get some good sleep this time._" he thought. He laid her down in her bed and pulled the covers over her form.

"I should win an award or something…" mumbled Lee. He smiled, "A best friend award! Yeah…that's me…" he whispered to himself as he walked out of her room.

* * *

"You did what Naruto?!" yelled Iruka. The older man ran a hand through his black hair. "You _know_ you can't just offer free tickets like that!"

Naruto smiled sheepishly, "Hehe, yeah, I know…it's just…well…"

Iruka folded his arms across his chest, "Yeah?" he asked.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, a small blush on his face, "I just wanted to…liven up the mood…every one was so worried I thought I would get their mind off of things if I promised free tickets…"

Iruka sighed, "Naruto, sometimes your too giving…" he muttered but Iruka smiled.

Naruto smiled too, "So, I'm not in trouble?" he asked, "and we go get ramen?"

Iruka smirked, "Sure, we can go get ramen." he told him.

Naruto sighed, "Good, I thought I was in trouble!"

"Oh you are." answered Iruka. Naruto's mouth fell open, "This is your last ramen meal for a while. Until you pay back every cent for those _free_ tickets."

Naruto nearly fell over, "Last…ramen?" he muttered.

Iruka nodded, "Yes, oh, and you'll be training your butt off to. One, for not telling me where you were and two for not getting my consult first on the tickets." Iruka smiled, "Now let's go. You still have to train before your fight tonight."

Naruto sighed, "Right…" he mumbled before turning on his heel.

Iruka kept the laugh he was holding inside. Sometimes, okay most of the time, Naruto acted like a ten year old. His smile soon turned into a frown. He was worried about the fighter, he was fighting someone strong.

"_He'll be fighting Gaara tonight_." he thought. He looked over to the blonde, "_He'll need to be on his guard_…"

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke." called Kakashi. The man walked into the room and smirked. Holding out three tickets.

Sasuke look up, "Hn." he shrugged not caring.

Kakashi sighed, "I got the tickets, I know your curious to find out how this fight will turn out." he waved the tickets around in the air.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "And why would I?" he asked, "Naruto has to fight one of the finalist so?"

"Ah, that's correct Sasuke. But which?" he asked.

Sasuke stared hard at Kakashi, "Continue." he told him.

"He's fighting Gaara." he told him as if it was the worlds oldest news.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Kitsune V.S The Sand guy huh?" Sasuke did want to see Gaara in action. "Speaking of fights, who am I up against?" he asked.

Kakashi sighed, "Don't know, it depends on tonight and tomorrows match." Kakashi looked up at the ceiling in thought, "Either Naruto or Gaara in the finals or Haku or Neji." Kakashi sighed, "Don't know who the FLA is going to match you up against."

Sasuke sighed, "I wonder if Sakura is done changing. Maybe I should send a maid to check." he muttered.

Kakashi smirked, "She'll be fine, don't worry, it's only been five minutes since she left to get changed."

Sasuke stood up, "Get the car ready." he ordered.

Kakashi sighed, "Yes your majesty." he taunted.

Sasuke gave him a glare but Kakashi just laughed in response. Sasuke watched as Kakashi left and he sat at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for Sakura to come down. Occasionally, he looked up and worried, wondering if she needed his help or not.

* * *

"Yes, okay Lee." Sakura smiled, "Well, I hope she'll wake up soon! Yeah…me and Sasuke are going early." Sakura glanced at the watch and sighed, "Better let you go, now." she smiled again, "Bye Lee, tell Ino I'll see her tonight. Bye." Sakura hung up the phone and walked over to the box that was set on the guest bed.

Sasuke was stubborn about leaving her by herself at home, he had openly invited her to stay until she was fully healed at his house. She didn't mind, it was the part of her being burden to him that bothered her the most. She wouldn't be much use around since the wound was still healing and Sasuke refused to let her do anything as well.

He offered her his room but she politely declined, even if they were going out, she didn't want to take his room. And sleeping together was only for married couples…right?

"_You know you want to share a room with him_!" thought her inner Sakura. She blushed, "_I love him but I'll be a burden, sleeping in his bed while he generously takes the floor…that's rude_!" she thought back.

She sighed, even though she did want to share a room with Sasuke, she felt it wasn't the right time to do so. Sasuke had been courteous to buy her another outfit for tonight, since he had his butler get some of her things for her. She smiled to herself, it was as if he had asked her to live with him and in a way it made her smile and love him more.

Sakura removed the lid and smiled at the outfit inside. A black skirt that had two large slits on the sides, black leggings and a red shirt with the Uchiha's symbol on the back. It was a beautiful shirt in general, cotton and it looked comfortable as well. It was a Chinese style shirt with white rimming the high neck collar and edges of the sleeves. It was simple but it screamed for Sakura.

With out another word she got dressed. When her shirt was finally on, she realized something was still in the box. A small jewelry box, similar to the one he had a promise ring in it with a note on the box. She smiled and took the box, first reading the note.

_Sakura, _

_I love you. _

_Sasuke_

Sakura felt her heart leap, it wasn't a novel or a ten page letter of how _much_ he cared. It was a simple sentence of the three most precious words she lived to hear. The three most precious words that meant more than a novel, or a ten page letter. This simple sentence sums up a ten page letter or a novel. She held the paper close and pushed back the tears of joy that were locked in her eyes.

Finally, after a minute or so, Sakura took the box in her hand. She took the lid off and gasped softly, her eyes glittering. With her right hand, she took the necklace out. It had a silver chain and on it was yet again the Uchiha family symbol. Sakura felt more that honored but these gifts. She took the symbol, the size of a quarter in her hand and thumbed it carefully. The engraving was done very well and it was of high quality. She turned it over and smiled. It had something engraved in the back as well.

_10/27/06_

Sakura remembered that date exactly. It was the date they had first met and their fate was intertwined. Sakura couldn't stop the tears this time. She smiled radiantly and held the gift close to her heart.

"_Sasuke_…" she thought happily.

"Sakura?"

The pink haired girl looked up and smiled even more. Sasuke walked in the room and over to her in a hurry. He looked at her, his eye brows furrowed and his serious face on. Sakura only smiled through her tears.

"I'm okay." she told him as she wiped the tears away from her eyes. "It's just…" Before Sasuke could react, Sakura threw her arms around him, bringing him into a hug.

Sasuke blinked but smirked. "I'm guessing you like the gift?" he asked.

Sakura pulled away, "I love it!" she told him. She held up the necklace, "Help me put it on." she told him. He nodded and took the necklace in hand. Sakura turned and lifted her hair up so he could snap it in place.

Sasuke kissed Sakura's neck when he was done earning a small blush from her. "Thank you again Sasuke." She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a short and sweet kiss. She smiled, taking his hand in hers she lead them out.

* * *

"It should be down here."

Sakura looked up at Sasuke, "Who's Naruto up against?" she asked.

Sasuke glanced down at her, "Gaara from Sand." he told her.

Sakura nodded, "He looks menacing." she whispered. She squeezed his hand, "_I just hope you won't fight him either Sasuke_." she thought.

Raven caught Sakura's eye and she shot her head up. She had a feeling it was her sister and was right. Her sister walked passed them, saying nothing but giving them a curt nod. Sakura frowned, she was just as worried as she was. She watched as her sister took the corner and was out of sight. Sakura sighed.

"Don't worry." whispered Sasuke. "You can talk to her later."

Sakura nodded. Kakashi waved at them and directed them towards the door. Sasuke knocked, there was silence and than that loud unmistakable voice rang through.

"It's open!" he yelled.

Sasuke opened the door and found Naruto doing a whole bunch of kicks and punches in the air. Similar to what he did before a fight, except Iruka was shouting moves and Naruto did them. Kakashi lead the way in. Sasuke followed and Sakura trailing behind him, still linked by hands.

"Yo Iruka. Naruto." greeted Kakashi.

"Hey-"

Sasuke was cut off by Naruto's sudden kick directed at him. Sasuke lifted his arm and blocked using his forearm. Naruto jumped back and smirked.

"Good block Uchiha! I'd expect nothing less!" he smiled and stopped his warm up. "Hey Sakura! Glad you could come!"

Sasuke coughed loudly, "I'm here too you loser!" he gritted.

Naruto laughed, "I know Uchiha, I'm not blind!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Hn." he muttered.

Sakura smiled, "What Sasuke means is thanks for inviting us to your match."

Naruto smiled at her, "No problem. It was the least I could do."

Sakura nodded, "Good luck tonight! We'll be cheering you on!"

Naruto nodded, "The kitsune is ready to fight!" he said, talking in the third person.

Sakura couldn't help but giggle a bit. Kakashi sweat dropped, "So Iruka, is he ready?" he asked.

Iruka nodded, "Yes, but we can only wait and see if it was enough." he told him.

Kakashi nodded, "Right." Kakashi smirked, "So Naruto! I hear you have to do some pay back for the tickets!"

Naruto froze than hunched over, "M-maybe…" he muttered.

They all laughed. Hinata soon came over and threw herself at Naruto. Sakura could tell she was worried, it was a stressful thing being the girlfriend of a fighter who could possibly get killed in the next match. Sakura shivered.

Hinata had tears stinging the corners of her eyes, "Naruto…I have a bad feeling! Please…withdraw!" she whispered.

Naruto pulled away, his eyes burning into hers, "I'll be fine…as long as your out there…Believe it!"

Hinata nodded slowly, Naruto smirked and embraced her again. "That's my girl." he whispered.

Sakura felt Sasuke's arm around her and pulled her closer. Sakura looked up at him and leaned her head against his chest.

"It's a dangerous thing…to fight." muttered Iruka.

Kakashi nodded, "Right. It must be hard but it makes them fight harder."

Iruka looked at his watch and nodded at Kakashi. "Naruto, it's time." he told him.

Naruto looked over towards Iruka and nodded. He looked back towards his friends, "Don't worry! I'll be fine! You'll see!" yelled Naruto.

Hinata smiled weakly through the tears, "I believe in you Naruto." she whispered.

Naruto looked down at Hinata and smiled, "Love you Hinata." he whispered.

Hinata gasped and stared at him, "Naruto…" she whispered. A deep blush rising in her cheeks. She smiled the best she could, "love you too." she whispered.

Naruto smirked and leaned in. Giving Hinata a deep but quick kiss on the lips. "I'll be back." he whispered.

With that he left the room, Iruka trailing behind. Naruto smiled and gave a thumbs up to Sakura and Sasuke before leaving. Sakura looked back at Hinata who slowly slid to the ground, falling on her knees.

She put her face in her hands, "Naruto, just be careful!" she whispered, "Come back to me alright!" she muttered through her sobs.

Sakura frowned, she knew all too well how that felt. She smiled at Sasuke and he watched as Sakura walked over to Hinata and placed her arms around her frame, pulling her into a hug. Kakashi glanced over to Sasuke and nodded. The two males walked out, leaving the females with some talk time.

* * *

**A/N: oh man, some foreshadowing there! Can Hinata be right about her bad feeling? R&R please, thanks. Um, i hope this chatper was longer than usual, so it kinda makes up for that long time of no updateing...(sorry!) but i'm back on my feet and rearing to go! So...until next time! **


	18. Game,Set, Match

Sum. Sasuke is a world renown fighter. He's trained by the very best, Kakashi Hatake. Sakura is an ordinary girl who studies medicine and physical therapy is her small job that gets food on the table. When Sasuke gets an arm completely shattered, Kakashi takes him to see a doctor. She meets him and helps him with his arm. Love. SakuraXSasuke

**a/n: first of all, i'd like to say, HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!! woot woot. Aside from that, i would have posted this chap. yesterday or something but as for me...i sprained my ankle tuesday and could barely walk at all wednesday...i'm such a klutz. my ankle is better but...yea. It was after my cheerleading game, i ran and didn't see how the mats were uneven and i basically tripped and sprained my ankle...whoo hoo...i'm ok...anyway...enough about me...ENJOY!!**

* * *

FIGHTER'S STORY

CHAPTER 18: GAME, SET, MATCH

* * *

"**For this round, two will fight! One will win! Welcome NARUTO UZUMAKI!!! a.k.a. THE KITSUNE!"**

Punk rock music was blaring in the background, lost in the screaming shouts of fans. The blonde fighter entered the ring confidently, discarding his orange robe as he jumped up to the ring. He raised his wrapped up hands up as they called his name, standing on the ropes and faced the crowd that cheered his name in a confident way. Sasuke shook his head but a smirk played his lips. Kakashi nudged Sasuke.

"Looks like you have a bit of competition huh?" he asked.

Sasuke shrugged, "I didn't except anyone less…" he muttered.

Iruka smiled as well, "Remember Naruto!" he warned him.

Naruto gave him a thumbs up. "Right." he answered.

He turned towards his opponent that was walking down the path up to the ring. His raven haired girlfriend trailing behind him. Naruto stood in the ring, waiting with a smug smile on his face.

* * *

Sakura could hear the somewhat drowned out noise in the room. She looked at Hinata who was now calmed down. Sakura stood up, helping Hinata get up.

"Come now, Naruto's match is about to start…I'm sure he'll want you there." she whispered.

Hinata smiled weakly and nodded, "Right. Let's go." she whispered.

Hinata and Sakura walked through the doors to head towards the audience. The fans were already on their feet and yelling. Sakura sighed, "Let's hurry! It's already started." she whispered.

Sakura pulled Hinata who seemed to have froze, her eyes glued to the ring. Hinata got the message and rushed along side of her. Sakura noticed Sasuke and smiled, heading towards him.

"Sasuke!" she yelled, her efforts weren't in vain as Sasuke turned. He was up to where they were in seconds and pulled Sakura and Hinata through the thick mob of fans.

"Sakura, you okay? You should take it easy your still-"

Sakura just gave Sasuke a hug. "I'm fine." she whispered.

He gave a curt nod and glanced over to Hinata who was transfixed in the fight. So far, Naruto had struck Gaara who had a tough defense in his fighting, but not as strong as the rumors so say. Naruto ducked and swung, hitting Gaara clear in the stomach area, sending him flying back.

"_Got him_…" thought Naruto with a smirk.

Sakura along with Hinata cheered for Naruto. "Yes! A hit!" yelled Sakura.

Sasuke watched intently on the situation, "_Keep your eyes open Uzumaki_." he thought.

"Huh?" muttered Naruto as Gaara came back. Sticking close to the ground and zig zagging his trail as he headed for Naruto. Naruto blinked and Gaara was in front of him. With a small gasp Naruto jumped a bit back and blocked the several punches Gaara was throwing him.

"_He's fast_…" thought Naruto, "_Too…fast_…"

His eyes lost him and before he could notice Gaara was behind him, he hit Naruto. The blonde fighter flew forward, ignoring the pain in his back, Naruto turned his body to end up facing Gaara. Naruto skidded on the ground, landing just on his toes. Naruto glared and ran forward.

Gaara stood calmly, as if anticipating Naruto's move. Naruto smirked and threw many punches, much like Gaara did. This time, it made contact with Gaara's skin. Naruto kicked and Gaara bend over, holding his stomach. Naruto jumped back and watched as Gaara knelt down than looked back up.

Naruto glared angrily, "_Why is he letting me beat him_?" he thought.

He quickly ran over to Gaara when he stood up and attacked again. It had the same effect like last, they all made contact with him. Naruto growled softly, "_Damn it_…" he thought. "_He's letting me…but why_?"

"Naruto's doing great!" whispered Hinata happily. Sakura agreed. She looked over towards her twin sister who was watching the fight.

Sakura frowned, Shadow was smiling. She knew Shadow was different compared to Sakura, but not when it came to feelings. She looked back to Naruto who's attack was perfect in hurting Gaara.

"_Something's not right_…" she thought.

Sasuke furrowed his brows as he watched, "_Why isn't Gaara fighting back_?" he thought, "_That could have been easily avoided…I'm sure Naruto is aware of this too_…"

Naruto stood up and watched Gaara stand back up, "Hey!" he yelled, "Why aren't you fighting back? Fight me!" he yelled.

Gaara stood up and smirked, his green eyes narrowing. Naruto's eyes grew slightly wide, not expecting what came next.

* * *

Ino opened her eyes and sat up. Stretching with a long yawn. "Hmm…guess I shouldn't have had all that soda…" she muttered. She glanced at the clock on her bed stand and she nearly screamed, in fact, she _did _scream.

"LLLLEEEEEE!!!!" she yelled. She ran out of bed and rummaged through her closet, searching for anything that matched and was clean.

The black haired Lee looked in the room, "Oh, your awake Ino?" asked Lee.

Ino threw her clock at his face, "Stupid! Do you know what TIME IT IS?" she yelled. "What kind of friend are you?! Huh? You know I wanted to go to the fight tonight!!! Front row!!!!!! This is a one in a life time CHANCE and I sleep in?! Lee!!! You were suppose to have waken me up!" she ranted on and on until she found an outfit.

Ino glared at Lee, "Well?!" she yelled, "Start the car!"

Lee blinked than nodded and ran. "_Huh, I let her sleep in and this is the thanks I get_?" he thought. He sat in the drivers seat and turned on the car. He sighed and laid back in the seat, waiting for the impatient Ino.

Like on cue, the blonde tapped on the window of the drivers seat. Lee opened his eyes and nearly jumped back. "Ino?! What are you-"

She opened her mouth but he heard nothing. He blinked and opened the door, in a instant the blonde shoved Lee into the passenger seat.

"I'm driving." she told him.

Lee blinked and before he could adjust himself she drove off in an instant. Lee clutched the seat, quickly he sat in it right and buckled up. He stared at the speedometer as it kept getting higher.

"_Next time, I wake her_…" he thought. "_That is…if there is a next time_."

* * *

"NARUTO!" yelled Hinata as Naruto got knocked to the ground.

Sakura held Hinata firmly as she struggled to get out of her grasp. Hinata had tears streaming down her face, her sobs were loud and unmistakable. Sakura bite her lip to make her from crying out as well.

"I'm sorry. But there's nothing we can do right now…" whispered Sakura. Hinata shook her head, her struggling became faint than came back in an new burst.

"No! No!" she cried, pounding her fists in the air, "Your wrong! Naruto!" she cried out.

Sakura couldn't control the tears that welled up in her eyes, "_Hinata_…_I'm sorry…_" she thought sadly.

Gaara at first seemed to have been toying with Naruto. Testing how strong he was by letting him hit him multiple times. The crowd didn't expect to see Gaara caught all of Naruto's punches and kicks after Naruto hit him before. Gaara threw him back, Naruto only rebounded and charged again.

Sasuke could see Naruto slow down more and more as time passed. "_He won't be able to keep this up soon_." he thought.

Gaara stepped back and caught Naruto's punch. He threw Naruto forward, throwing him off balance. As Naruto staggered to catch his lost balance Gaara elbowed him in the neck. Naruto yelled out in pain and fell forward, supporting himself with his hands and knees. He coughed and coughed, Naruto felt as if he was losing his breathe and couldn't find a way to find breathe right.

Hinata gasped, new tears forming. "No…" she whispered. She ran forward but Sakura caught her again.

"Hinata…no…" she mumbled to her.

Hinata had her arm outstretched, her tears blurring the figure in the ring. She flexed her fingers, wanting to hold him in her arms. "Naruto…" she whispered, "Naruto!" she yelled this time.

Naruto slowly glanced at Hinata. He smirked at her and outstretched his own hand, as if wanting to hold her hand as well. Flexing his own fingers as well.

"_Sorry Hinata_…" he thought.

He collapsed on the floor. Sakura gasped and Hinata froze in her grip. The crowd became quiet and the only sound was Gaara's screaming fans. Iruka got up close to the ropes, his lips were moving but nothing seemed to be heard to them.

"Naruto! Naruto! Get up! Come on!" he urged. "You've been dreaming of this day! Think of Hinata, your dreams, think of what you believe in!"

The blonde still didn't stir. The crowd began to whisper and get mad. The referee came and was about to announce Naruto K.O. but the blonde suddenly rose. His once cerulean eyes were rimmed in red and his posture was slouched. His eyes were half open and his pupils were sharp, like an animals.

His body healed all the bruises he had received. Blood trickled from his mouth were his incoming fangs were penetrating the skin on his lip. He snarled, his fangs glistening. Sakura's eyes widened as well as Hinata.

Hinata shook her head, "No…Naruto…" she whispered.

Sakura looked down at Hinata. She seemed to know what was going on, unlike the crowd. Kakashi glanced at Iruka who's expression was the same. Iruka said some words that Kakashi could only make out as 'I'm sorry Naruto.'

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "_So that's the reason behind the name_." he thought. "_Naruto…get control back_."

The possessed Naruto charged Gaara with a whole new strength. The sound of skin to skin was heard loudly. The crowd groaned but continued to cheer, seeing nothing wrong with the Naruto before them.

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned and noticed Ino running over to them followed by a shocked Lee. Lee smiled when he saw Sakura and embraced her suddenly.

"I thought I would never see you again!" he yelled happily.

Sakura blinked and stared at Ino for information. Ino sighed, "He's being a baby…" she told her.

Sasuke pulled Sakura from his hug and wrapped an arm around her waist protectively. Lee laughed nervously, "Hehe, sorry Sasuke but I didn't think I would ever see or do anything again."

"Why?" asked Sakura.

He glared at Ino, "This woman drives like a lunatic I could have sworn if the police didn't stop us I would have been road pancake! Or a dismantled body in a ditch!"

Ino rolled her eyes, "Stop being a wuss! Were here aren't we?" she asked.

Hinata gasped and they all looked at the ring. Ino blinked, "What…what's wrong with Naruto?" she asked.

Sakura frowned, "I wish I knew." she whispered.

Lee stared intently at the ring as well as Ino. Sakura ran over to Hinata and put her hand on her shoulder, Hinata was shaking with fear.

"Naruto!" she yelled, "Naruto! Please!" she yelled again. Sakura stared at the Naruto in the ring. He was fighting mercilessly, attacking and jumping back, rebounding and punching wildly.

Sakura could now see Naruto's eyes fully red, no blue in sight. Naruto's teeth grew into animal fangs and he grew claws.

Hinata coughed from her yelling. "Narut-Naruto!" she yelled through her cough. "Don't! Don't let it control you!" she yelled. Hinata stumbled and Sakura caught her.

"Hinata! Are you alright?" asked Sakura.

Hinata went into a coughing fit, but she still kept yelling. Trying to send Naruto the message. Sakura noticed Hinata's face was flushed a slight red. She gasped when she placed her hand on her forehead.

"Hinata! Your burning up we have to get you out of here." Sakura told Hinata.

Hinata shook her head, "No, Naruto!" she argued going into another coughing fit.

"_Hinata_…" Sakura thought.

Iruka shook his head, "_This is all my fault_…" he thought. "Naruto! I'm throwing in the towel!" he yelled when Naruto was thrown against the ropes near him.

He turned and glared hard at him, "Don't…" he growled, "Don't or I'll kill you."

Iruka wasn't phased at all by his threat, "Naruto, I'm doing this for your own good!"

Iruka grabbed the white towel that was slung over his shoulder and grabbed a hold of the robes to pull himself up. Naruto growled and before Iruka could throw the towel in, Naruto hit him. Iruka gasped and fell off the ring, hitting the ground hard.

The crowd gasped. Kakashi quickly ran over to his friends side, followed by Sasuke. "Iruka! Iruka are you alright?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto froze in the ring, his eyes flickered to blue again. "I-Iruka…sensei…?" he whispered. His voice breaking and threatening tears. He ran towards the ropes again but he bend over and held his head.

"Aaahh! No!" he yelled in pain, his eyes finally settled for the red.

Iruka opened his eyes, a frown playing at his lips, "I'm sorry Naruto…" he muttered. Tears building in his eyes and poured down his face, "I'm sorry…"

"Sasuke, help me out." he whispered to him. A few paramedics that were always around in case of injuries came with a stretcher. Sasuke helped Kakashi lift Iruka onto the stretcher. Sasuke watched the fight again.

"_Naruto, fight it_." he thought.

Naruto swung at Gaara, giving Gaara four long scratch marks on his bare chest to remember him by. Gaara grunted but didn't yell, he staggered back. Naruto jumped back and licked his blood stained claws from the wound he inflicted.

His eyes narrowed at Gaara. The blood ran down all four wounds, Gaara had his hand clutched to his chest and pulled it back. His own blood stained his hands. His pupils dilated and he growled in a low voice.

Naruto smirked and slide ready to pounce on his prey. Shadow gasped from the sidelines. Her eyebrows furrowing in worry.

"Gaara no!" she yelled. "Don't!" She knew what he was about to do. She recognized the look in his eyes, bloodlust.

He reluctantly regained control but not in time to dodge Naruto's kick. Hinata struggled in Sakura's arms. She knew Naruto wasn't going to stop or regain control until he was finished. And that only meant death.

"No Hinata! Your not feeling well! Look at what he did to Iruka!" warned Sakura holding her back.

Hinata shook her head, "Let me go Sakura! I wouldn't hold you back for Sasuke!" she yelled.

Sakura froze. Hinata was right, she would warn but she wouldn't hold back. She noticed the hurt expression Hinata was wearing as she stared at Naruto.

"Please…he needs me! I can help!" whispered Hinata.

Sakura loosened her grip until her hands were off of Hinata. Hinata thanked her and rushed to the ring. Ino gasped and stared at Sakura.

"Sakura! Why'd you let her go?" she asked.

Sakura smiled weakly, "Because he needs her." she whispered.

Ino stared at her, "Sakura! Wait!" she called as Sakura ran over to Sasuke who was about to stop Hinata.

"No, Sasuke, let her." she told him as she attacked him with a hug. "She knows what she's doing." she whispered.

Sasuke stared at her than back at the ring. Hinata climbed on the ropes and stumbled into the ring. Falling down she coughed and coughed. She could feel the fever she had. Her vision was blurring as well.

"Naruto…" she coughed. She slowly stood up and ran the best she could over to Naruto. She wrapped her arms around Naruto who in turn froze.

"Please, don't Naruto! Don't let it control you!" she pleaded. Not controlling himself, Naruto plunged slashed her. Hinata gasped but held onto him fiercely. Hinata coughed again, coughing up blood this time.

His body went limp as he stared at her. Shocked at what he had done. He growled lowly and his eyes turned into a deep blue she remembered. All signs of the fox spirit now gone.

She smiled up at him, "Hinata…I'm sorry…" he muttered on the brink of tears, he held her close, feeling her blood from the wounds trickle on his skin. Naruto lost all consciousness and fell. Hinata, caught him and slowly brought him to the ground, ignoring the pulsing pain.

"Naruto…no! Please…w-wake up!" she cried, "Y-you promised! You _promised_ you come back okay! Naruto…Naruto…NARUTO!!"

She gently shook the fighter that laid on the ground. She held his head in her arms, gently cradling him. Her tears falling off her face and tracing down Naruto's face, making it seem like he was crying too.

Gaara, glared at them and turned. Walking out of the ring. His fans cheering him on. Shadow stared at Hinata and Naruto than joined Gaara, handing him his brown sand like color robe back.

"**Winner. Gaara of the Sand!" **Called the referee.

Sakura, Sasuke, Lee and Ino ran up to the ring. Sasuke and Lee taking a hold of Naruto and Sakura and Ino comforting Hinata. The crowd began to clap for them. Cheering on Naruto and Hinata. Sasuke smirked to himself.

"_Even when you don't win Naruto, you still haven't lost_." he thought as they walked out.

* * *

"Sakura are you okay?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura nodded, "Yes but…" She looked down at her feet.

"Hn?" he mumbled, wrapping an arm around her waist and bringing her closer.

"I didn't think I would have to return here so soon…" she whispered truthfully.

Sasuke nodded. "_Neither did I_." thought Sasuke.

Sakura leaned her head on his shoulder as they waited in the lobby. The hospital was quiet at night. All you could hear was the ticking of the clock and sometimes the typing of the receptionist. An hour had passed and they heard nothing. Iruka, Naruto and Hinata had to go into E.R. It had happened so fast yet the hours went by so slow.

Kakashi came into the lobby with his laptop. "Heard anything?" asked Sasuke.

Kakashi sighed, "Iruka is fine, just a bump on the head, said he was lucky he didn't hit it any harder…he's resting now though. Nothing on Naruto or Hinata. But they said Hinata is in pretty bad condition, they say she was sick for a little over a week now and she hasn't said anything. With this new injury they have to make sure she doesn't get it infected. As for Naruto, he seemed to have healed as we got here, he's still pretty beat up though. There running tests on him."

Sakura and Sasuke nodded. "Say Kakashi, what was that with Naruto?" asked Sakura.

Kakashi furrowed his brow, "I'm unsure. But I think it's that when Naruto was young, he had a demon sealed in him. It's rare because that only happened to orphaned babies back when the military were doing things they weren't suppose to. Mostly all the babies that had demons in them died right away or later got killed…Naruto is an exception since he's still here. Why they chose him, I don't know. What his past is, I don't know either…"

Sakura nodded, "I see. So he has the fox spirit in him…" she whispered.

"Speaking of which, Sasuke I have information on your next match." Kakashi told Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded, "Alright." he told him.

Sakura frowned, she was more than scared now for Sasuke. Promises meant nothing if they would get broken later. She wanted Sasuke to return to her unharmed and okay. She didn't want promises, she wanted a for sure.

"Your facing Haku of Mist." he told him.

Sakura's eyes widened, "Haku…" She muttered.

* * *

**a/n:R&R. once again, Happy Thanksgiving to all you wonderful, wonderful fans out there!! Me and my ankle will take it easy and write, write, write!!! lol. later.**


	19. Rememberance

Sum. Sasuke is a world renown fighter. He's trained by the very best, Kakashi Hatake. Sakura is an ordinary girl who studies medicine and physical therapy is her small job that gets food on the table. When Sasuke gets an arm completely shattered, Kakashi takes him to see a doctor. She meets him and helps him with his arm. Love. SakuraXSasuke

**a/n:Wahaha!! i'm back with vengence!! j/k. sorry, sorry, sorry SORRY for the long wait...really, i had this huge brain block for this story...i was like...hmmm...and nothing came to mind...so sorry. but then i was like oh! and typed madly away at my computer. i think only three more chapters left to this story...but yeah. i made this chap. long...long to make it up and i hope it makes sense...cuz then i got creative and all...so yeah. enjoy. thanks for waiting.**

* * *

FIGHTER'S STORY

CHAPTER 19: REMEMBERANCE

* * *

Sakura tried to recover from the momentary shock Kakashi had suddenly given her. Haku, the boy who so nice but was deadly, she was sure. Her hands subconsciously rubbed her wrists, remembering the feeling of the ropes Gato had tied around her wrists and ankles.

Sasuke glanced over at Sakura who had seemed to have gotten paler than usual. He wrapped an arm around her.

"You okay?" he whispered.

"Yeah, you look as if you just saw a ghost." muttered Kakashi.

Sakura blinked and looked up, "Huh? Oh, no…I'm fine." she whispered and glanced at the floor. "_Why are am I lying_?" she thought.

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow but smiled, "Well, if you don't mind, Sasuke and I have some training to do." Kakashi stood up.

"Call us if anything new happens. I'll pick you up later." muttered Sasuke. Sakura nodded and Sasuke gave her a quick kiss.

With that, she was alone. She sighed, "I see how stressful this must have been." muttered Sakura. "Being her for hours and not hearing anything about your friends."

Sakura leaned back in her chair, she was acting too stressed. Now she knew why Ino had left earlier. She must have been so worried, no wonder she was very pissed at Sasuke. Even though it wasn't his fault. She sighed, she should have gone with Ino.

She really wasn't happy to be back so soon. The feelings of sickness, the eeriness of the hospital, the rush of paramedics. Yet they all had that relaxed expression. Telling everyone else to calm down, even though Sakura loved to help people, being a doctor was pretty tough and it wasn't the blood that got her. It was the whole seeing them sick and dealing with the parents or family.

Working with one who has been hurt and needs physical therapy is different from saving one and dealing with a family member. Once again, she thought of Sasuke and Ino and all who stayed here on her account. She felt her stomach clench at the feeling and sighed, she needed to calm her self down.

A doctor finally showed up and Sakura sat up. She wondered who was okay to visit now, Hinata, Naruto, Iruka? He smiled at her and She nodded in response.

"Hello." greeted Sakura, "Is everything alright?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yes well, Naruto seems to be making a full recovery but he has to take it easy with his fighting for the time being. Iruka is okay as well, he's resting now. As for Hinata, well."

Sakura furrowed her brow, "Yes?" she asked.

He looked down, "She's injured pretty badly. Like before, she was sick and is now internally injured. Were still taking tests. But you may visit her."

Sakura nodded, "Thank you." she whispered sadly, "_Naruto's not going to like this_." she thought.

* * *

"How old is this kid?" asked Sasuke.

Kakashi glanced at him and then back at the road, "Young." he answered vaguely.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Mind being exact?" he asked.

Kakashi shrugged, "I don't know. There's not much info on him. All I know is he's from Mist. He was able to get in the finals very quick, meaning he's a good fighter, especially if he made it _this _far."

Sasuke sighed, "I see." he muttered.

"His trainer is Zabuza." whispered Kakashi.

Sasuke glanced at him, "You mean, the guy that faced you some years ago?" he asked.

Kakashi nodded, "So he may know my tricks." he muttered.

Sasuke smirked, "But he doesn't know all of mine."

Kakashi smiled, "Right."

* * *

Sakura stood outside the door of Hinata's room. She could feel her heart pounding within her chest, it was horrible to have anyone in the hospital. But three of the people you knew? It was horrible.

Sakura's hand trembled as she reached the door knob. She let the breath out she was holding and walked in. It was eerily quiet, the only noise was Hinata's breathing and the soft heart monitor pounding on her left. Sakura quietly closed the door behind her.

Hinata made the slightest movement as Sakura walked over to her. She turned her head as Sakura sat down in the chair placed by her bed. She smiled and Sakura held back the urge to cry. It was still another reason why she was thankful for being a physical therapist instead of a doctor.

"Hey, Hinata. How are you?" she asked with as much courage as she could muster.

"Good." she whispered. It was light and Sakura mentally winced. Hinata closed her eyes and forced herself to sit up. Sakura quickly stood up and placed her hands on her.

"No, Hinata it's okay. You don't need to sit."

Hinata shook her head and finally settled down when she was sitting. Sakura inclined her bed to make it less straining. She then sat back into her chair. Hinata looked more fragile than usual, her skin looking more pale and she looked breakable. Sakura felt hurt inside of her.

"How's Naruto?" she asked. "They wouldn't tell me…I'm worried."

Sakura smiled. Even in her condition, she was worried about Naruto. Sakura could sympathize.

"He's fine. But his career is on a pause for now." she mumbled.

Hinata frowned, "Oh." She sighed and put her hands together. "Naruto's life is fighting. He's not going to like it at all!"

Sakura frowned, "I'm sure he'll understand. It's just for a bit right now, it's not permanent!"

Hinata nodded. "Yes…but Naruto and-and…" the heart monitor increased and then decreased as Hinata heard her heart overreact. "I just-"

Hinata was cut off by her own coughing. It first started out innocent enough until it became harder for Hinata to speak and her coughing became more harmful to her. She clutched her chest and the other hand was over her mouth.

Sakura stood up and soon nurses came rushing in a blur.

"Oh no!" the brunette nurse whispered.

Sakura watched as they checked the monitor and called the doctor. Before she knew it, she was outside her room, the door slammed in her face.

The words lingering in her mind.

"_Sorry, but you must go now." _the blonde nurse had said to her.

Sakura slowly walked back to the reception area. Hinata seemed fine, but then suddenly she had a coughing attack. Sakura lowered her eyes and walked up to the secretary.

"Naruto Uzumaki's room please." she told her.

* * *

Kakashi closed his eyes as Sasuke practiced.

_-----------_flashback_---------------------_

"_**This corner, Kakashi Hatake!"**_

_Kakashi had been young than, around Sasuke's current age, maybe a year or two older. He remembered the glaring spotlight that landed on him as he entered the ring. He was wearing his signature forest green shorts. No shoes but bare feet and no boxing gloves but hand wraps. _

_Back than, those were the rules of freestyle boxing/fighting. But as time progressed and more people fought against the rules, they changed them. Kakashi was one of those to fight as to how you dressed. It was a match not a social event. _

_But Kakashi had always dressed in shorts, no shoes, and no gloves. He had gotten threatened to be suspended from the league and got penalized a couple of times for it. His fans were outraged and eventually they let him fight without those, agreeing that he was allowed to dress like that as long as he signed a contract that told him they weren't responsible for any injuries. _

_Kakashi only laughed. If you got hurt, than you got hurt. What was a few broken bones? Kakashi was known as the greatest fighter, the one that fought well, didn't dress up as the rules told him to, and wasn't too bad looking either, according to the ladies._

_But that night came as a shocker in many ways. The first was at that final match years ago. _

"_**And in the other corner, Zabuza Momochi!" **_

_Kakashi's smirk vanished and he stared with his only visible eye at Zabuza. His friend and once partner in a business before Kakashi made his way to the big fighting league. _

_He entered the ring, sporting grey shorts and almost mimicking him with the clothing rule. Kakashi furrowed his brow in confusion. Why? Why had a friend made his way up to the top just to face him? Kakashi looked down. _

_He muttered, "Why?" _

_He looked up to met Zabuza's gaze. His eyes lurking in his dark past that Kakashi never knew about. This person wasn't his friend anymore, it was an enemy. _

_And they fought. _

_Kakashi stood over Zabuza as he laid on the ground in defeat after a good long fight. Kakashi's gaze saddened. _

"_Why?" he asked again._

_He glared at Kakashi after they announced he won. _

"_Because. You left and forgot about us. About the company and you sold us out into bankruptcy. You lied and dug your way to the top with our money, you knew, you knew that we were losing sales and you sold your bonds!" he stood up and walked towards the end of the ring, "I wanted revenge…" _

_Kakashi was going to reach out but a crowd sweep over him and carried him away in a victory chant. He glanced back to Zabuza but found no one there. He frowned. _

"_What does he mean?" He thought, "I didn't do anything like that." _

_Their friendship was terminated. Kakashi never heard of Zabuza in since, he regretted never making peace with him._

_The second shock came after that match. Kakashi searched the area for his other friend. Rin. She was always at his games but there was so many there he couldn't see find her easily. The duffel bag was swung around his shoulders as he stepped out to the chilled night. _

_He had hoped to find Zabuza as well, but found no such luck. He frowned as thirty minutes passed by and still no sign of Rin. She was a fragile thing, mentally and physically. Years ago, they had a terrible encounter. Kakashi and his friend, best friend Obito were hanging out together. They were inseparable, and acted like brothers. _

_They were both on their way to met Rin. Surprisingly, they both were friends but rivals for the heart of Rin. But unexpectedly, they were both jumped by a gang that hung around that area. They held a grudge against them both for always beating them up for trying to make a move on Rin. _

_They hadn't expected a random jump from them. One tackled Kakashi to the ground, his weight pressed onto Kakashi's back as he held one arm behind his back and the other was entangled in his messy sliver hair, keeping his head to the ground. _

_Obito fought the guy that had previously held him from behind. If Kakashi hadn't gotten such a huge opponent and wasn't sitting on his back, he'd be fighting along side him. Rin was mysteriously brought into the picture and both were angry in a minute. _

_Kakashi struggled to get the guy off of him, but the guy just chuckled amused, and smashed his face to the concrete ground, Kakashi could taste his on blood. He continued to struggle but the guy pulled a dagger knife from his pocket and pointed it at his neck. _

_Kakashi glanced up and noticed Obito defeating the gang. He soon ran towards Kakashi but Rin let out a huge scream. Kakashi realized why in a matter of seconds. Obito slowed his running and fell to his knees, his eyes wide. Kakashi noticed him fall down and a guy holding a blood stained knife behind him. _

_Kakashi yelled out in anger. "OBITO!" He kicked and tried to push the guy off of him but forgot about the knife pointed at his neck. He felt it poke him in the neck and felt a warm trickle fall down his neck. _

_It didn't stop and he felt no weight. Rin had pushed him off him. But in that spilt second, the guy lunged for Rin, Kakashi dove out. If he was standing, it would have punctured him on his abdomen. But since he was on the ground, it stabbed him in his left eye. _

_Kakashi retched back in pain and let out a howl of pain. Rin was sobbing hysterically. He noticed the man come back at him for another blow. _

"_KAKASHI!" _

_

* * *

_

_When Kakashi came to, he was in a hospital. A bandage on his left eye. His back was extremely sore and his body felt strangely heavy. _

_It was then he found out his friend had passed away, and thanks to him. Kakashi was able to continue on with his life, with a left eye and was able to see again in a month. _

_Rin, however. Spend a full three months in therapy sessions. It really set her off in the whole experience. _

_Ever since her months of therapy, she's been fragile of everything. She's been doing great and Kakashi hated to see her so unhopeful. Hardly anything made her smile anymore. _

_Kakashi glanced at his cell phone. He was one of the few that had the newest things called Cell phones. It was given to him by the league as a gift. It wouldn't be releasing until another year. It had a red blinking light that told him he had a message. _

_He wondered how long he had a message. He listened to it. _

"_Kakashi? Hey, it's me Rin. Sorry I couldn't see you…one last time. But…" there was an eerie silence. "I'm going to see Obito." she laughed quietly. Kakashi could see her. Tears streaming down her soft pale face. "Please forgive me. I love you. Good bye." there was a click and the woman spoke. _

"_End of message." she said in a robotic voice. _

_Kakashi froze. Had the world planned against him? He quickly raced to his car and drove to Rin's as fast as he could. Cell phone in one had and the other on the wheel. _

"_Answer me Rin. Answer damn it!" he yelled to no one but himself. _

_He slammed on the brakes as he made it to her house and pounded on her door. _

"_Open up Rin! Rin! Can you hear me! Don't do it! Rin, please, open the door!" he yelled, his voice breaking. _

_No one answered and he began to panic. "Rin! I'm breaking open the door weather you like it or not!" he backed up and slammed into the door, he backed away and kicked it that time. He went back and forth between slamming and kicking until it opened to his will. _

_He entered the house in search for her. "Rin! Answer me! Rin!" He stumbled to her room. A note attached to her door. _

_**Kakashi, **_

_**This note is in case you didn't get the message on your phone. Don't worry. It's not your fault. But the pain is much to endure. I can't live like this…today is his birthday. I wanted to join him forever on this day. Please don't be mad. I love you. Don't wait up.**_

_**Rin **_

_Kakashi crumpled the note in his hand. Today was Obito's birthday. Every year, on that day, they would go together to his grave. To see him, talk, and would dwell in memories. He took a dare and opened the door. His eyes welled up and he shook his head. _

"_Rin." he whispered. Her petite form laying on the ground, sprawled in her blood. The worst day in his life, but still, none made it worse than knowing he was alone._

------------------end----------------------

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi opened his eyes and looked up at Sasuke. "Hmm?" he asked.

Sasuke furrowed his brow, "Your crying." he muttered and looked away, pretending he never saw it.

Kakashi's hand went up to his face and he wiped it away. "Yeah. Just…yawning." he lied.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Kakashi stretched. "Are you done with your training?" he asked.

Sasuke sighed, "Yes. If you haven't noticed, there's only two hours until the match."

Kakashi stood up, "Uh huh." he walked over to the door, "One or two more drills and then head up to change."

Sasuke nodded and once he left. He frowned. "_What's gotten into him_?" he thought.

* * *

Sakura walked up to the room that the receptionist said Naruto was in. She sighed and opened the door.

"I said no!!" he yelled at the nurse. "I don't want to sleep! I want to know how Hinata is! You know? Hinata Hyuga! Petite girl, short hair, white huge eyes, family is the hugest family in this country!"

The nurse shook her head, "I'm sorry sir. I don't know anything about her." she mumbled.

Naruto stood up on the bed angrily, "Then let me see her!" he complained, "I'll come back here I swear! I won't run away like last time I went to the bathroom! Just-just let me see her! Please!!"

She shook her head a no and he pouted angrily.

"Naruto."

The blond turned and his pout turned into a smile. "Sakura! Hey." he sat down on the bed and the nurse looked relieved. She nodded at Sakura and left the room.

"Geez, hospital people. You run away one time and they think you'll do it again…man. I think I learned my lesson when they put me to sleep to slow me down…but no…"

Sakura blinked and smiled, "You ran away?" she asked.

Naruto nodded, "They were going to perform 'experiments' on me. So I ran away, but I forgot Iruka and Hinata were here too, so I was going to sneak to see them. But they caught me, I didn't get very far. You know, this outfit is very degrading and breezy."

He held his arms out and pointed at his hospital smock that tied in the back but gave others a very good view of his butt. Sakura laughed lightly.

"Hmm… I think that's the point of those outfits, so the patients don't run away." she held out a small wrapped gift.

He looked down at it. "I thought you could use a little happy lift." she told him.

He smiled brightly and opened it. "Ramen." he smiled.

"I thought hospital food got tiring after a while." she smiled. "So, how are you?" she asked.

He shrugged, "Fine. They told me I couldn't fight for a while. That pissed me off, but I guess I understand." he opened the ramen. "I'm just worried about Iruka and Hinata. They won't tell me anything."

Sakura nodded and handed him some boiling water she had brought for his ramen. "Iruka is well and resting up. Just a bump here and there, nothing too serious. I saw Hinata. She's…internally injured and had been sick longer than she told us."

Naruto's face whitened. And Sakura searched for an excuse or something positive.

"She's fine now though. Just needs a lot of resting." she told him.

Naruto nodded, "Hmm…" he poured the water in the ramen and set it on the bedside. "You don't need to lie. Tell me, what else."

Sakura looked down, "She's injured badly from the wound you inflicted." she winced. "There still taking tests. But really, she's doing fine now."

Naruto nodded, "Thanks." he frowned, "It's my fault for letting myself go." he mumbled.

Sakura frowned and couldn't find the words to say. Sometimes, words only made a situation worse. He smiled at her.

"I'm glad you came to visit." he mumbled.

Sakura nodded. "Right, no problem." she checked her watch, "I have to go, so enjoy your ramen and no more running away."

Naruto smirked, "I won't promise anything."

"Fine, but if you do leave, you can crash at my place, okay?"

He nodded, "Thanks for the ramen!"

She smiled and exited the room.

* * *

"No, no. Haku, move swiftly. You keep dragging your feet." yelled Zabuza.

Haku looked at him and nodded, "Right." he muttered simply.

Zabuza rubbed his head, "Take five Haku." he mumbled.

Haku narrowed his eyes, "No, I'm not tired. I will train some more."

Zabuza smirked, "Alright."

Zabuza walked into his office. The room, isolated in bleak darkness. Zabuza noticed the pile of files he carelessly placed around. Nothing important, but held past references he didn't want to dwell in. He picked up the box and searched in it.

He needed something to fuel his long forgotten anger. The only thing that made them get this far was his revenge. He sat in his chair and pulled some papers out. The first was a picture of him and Kakashi, standing in front of the first little company shop they opened.

He glared at his old self, the cheerful self, the one that was damn gullible. He ripped the photo and threw it aside. He searched the papers again and memories floated his mind.

-------------flashback-------------

"_Kakashi, who would want to have martial arts lessons in this kind of place?" asked Zabuza skeptically. _

_Kakashi smirked, "Who knows? But it's just the beginning, we have to start somewhere, right?" he asked. _

_Zabuza rolled his eyes but agreed. _

* * *

"_Kakashi, where were you?" asked Zabuza. He nodded at the boy that was showing him a kick then looked at Kakashi. _

_Kakashi smiled, "Sorry." he mumbled. _

"_Geez, I know your usually late, but this?" he asked with a small smile, "I had to take your students as well." _

_Kakashi nodded, "Well, you see. I was offered to join the Fighting League Associations. They were talking to me about signing a contract or whatever." _

_Zabuza's smirk turned into a huge smile, "Man, that's the greatest opportunity I've ever heard! Congrats! I heard it's hard to be accepted when not sponsored by someone rich and mighty." _

_Kakashi smiled, "Yeah, but…I don't think I'm going to agree to it." he muttered and walked to the small desk that was near the door. _

"_What?" asked Zabuza as he followed, "Why not? This is a chance of a life time, I'm jealous." _

_Kakashi shrugged, "I don't want to fight, I want to work here. You know, a simple life like this…" _

_Zabuza shook his head, "No, I won't hear it. I'm not going to hold you back. Go, do it." _

_Kakashi smiled lightly, "Thanks. But are you sure? Handling two classes and all…" _

"_It's okay, I'll just combine the lessons. But yeah, I'm sure. Just as long as you don't forget us." _

_Kakashi nodded and walked out. "Thanks." he mumbled._

* * *

"_What?" asked Zabuza shocked. _

"_Your not making enough sales. It's all gone down since you've combined the different classes. I don't know what's going on. I'm sorry, but I have to close you down." answered the broker. _

_Zabuza closed his eyes and sighed in frustration, "Just…just give us another chance, I'm sure we can work it out or something, can't I declare bankruptcy?" he asked. _

"_If you do, you have another extended time period, but who will loan you the money?" asked the broker. _

_Zabuza shook his head. "I don't have anyone." he muttered. _

"_And you still have those to pay back. The sales have plummeted, your out. Does Kakashi know?" he asked. _

_Zabuza sat in the chair, "No, he left the business." _

"_He has?" asked the Broker. "Why?" _

"_To fight in the league." he answered nonchalantly. _

_The broker furrowed his brow, "I think, that Kakashi must have known about this earlier." _

_Zabuza glared at him, "Are you implying that Kakashi sabotaged us?" he asked. _

_The broker folded his hands on the desk, "I see it all the time. They do this to get money out of the bonds they sold to the business. Have you ever thought that's why he can join the league?" he asked him, "It costs money to join unless your sponsored." _

_Zabuza slowly nodded, "He…he…" he shook his head, "Were done here." he mumbled and stood up. _

_

* * *

_

"_Kakashi wouldn't, would he?" he asked himself. He passed the TV shop that were all on the same channel. _

"_This amazing mysterious man, Kakashi Hatake has made it big in such a short notice! Raised on the streets and making a statement in his fighting, Kakashi has already claimed victory in his first match today! Fans were shocked that he beat him in such a short battle." _

_Zabuza glared hard at the TV. The echoing of the sounds deep within his ears. _

"_Kakashi, who do you thank for this victory?" asked a reporter. _

_Zabuza was intented to hear but the man from the shop emerged. _

"_Hey, this isn't a library, buy or get lost." he sneered. _

_Zabuza glared, took one last look at the TV and walked on. _

"_Uh, the man fans out there that realized what a good fighter I am." he heard Kakashi's voice answer. _

_His anger rose. Not even a thanks. He walked out of hearing distance of the TV's as fast as he could. _

* * *

_Zabuza stopped in front of Kakashi's house. Or new one to say the least. He walked up the road and knocked on the door. _

_It began to rain and he pulled up his jacket collar to protect against the harsh winds. The door finally opened and Zabuza smiled. _

"_Hey, is Kakashi around?" he asked. _

_The man stared at him, "No. He's out." _

"_Well, can I come in?" he asked. _

"_No. No visitors allowed." _

"_But, I'm his friend. Zabuza Momochi? I'm sure he's said something." he told him. _

_The man looked thoughtful for a moment than shook his head, "No, no one. I've never heard of a Zabuza Momochi. Besides, Master Hatake is much too busy to met with…" he looked at Zabuza, "pedestrians. Good day." _

_Zabuza opened his mouth to disagree but the door slammed in his face. He dug his hands in his jacket pockets and took off. _

"_I thought you said you wouldn't forget." he thought bitterly. "I will show you how it is to lose everything." _

------------------end-------------------

Once that all happened. Zabuza swore revenge. He swore to take him on one day and tell-show him the hurt he caused. Even if he failed once.

He was soon discovered when he was working out. They found him and offered to sponsor him, ever since Kakashi made it to the tops, people were searching for young people with skill.

He was one of those people with skills. He threw the papers aside and stood back up. It was time to check on Haku.

* * *

Kakashi looked at the framed picture. A girl smiled back at him, along with a boy with black hair. He was also smiling but had a serious look in his eyes.

He had always thought Obito had a weird fashion sense. Wearing goggles like a nerd yet he had that bad boy rep. with the toothpick he always seemed to have in his mouth. He shook his head.

Obito had said Kakashi had a weird fashion sense. Always wearing some mask over his nose and chin. Much like a cowboy robber or something like that. Kakashi had said it was the new bad boy thing.

Obito had laughed at that. And Rin. She was probably the most prettiest girl ever and seeing Sakura always reminded him of her. Even though Sakura was different in many ways from the girl he use to know.

He shook his head again, clearing his mind. Now every year was left to him to dwell in the memories of past events. He had one reason to live, and that was to take care of Sasuke…who in turn, was a lot like him in ways.

Except, Kakashi would make sure he didn't make the same mistakes he did, when he was young. He stood up and put the frame back on it's spot. He picked up the one of Zabuza.

"_I don't know what happened_." he thought sadly. He stood up and glanced back to Obito and Rin.

"I'm coming to visit." he mumbled and exited his room.

* * *

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he passed him. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Out. I'll be back." he waved at him without turning to face him.

Sasuke shrugged, "Alright." he mumbled and walked on.

* * *

Kakashi paced himself as he found the graves he was searching for. He smiled softly and knelt down in front of them.

"Hey." he mumbled. "How are you guys?" he placed the flower bouquet in front of Rin's grave. The wind howled and Kakashi smiled weakly.

"Sorry Obito. I only brought you this." he placed a single wildflower and an already lit candle. "It was the most manly thing I could think of, wouldn't want you to think I was soft."

The wind ceased as if speaking with him. "Your welcome. After all, I couldn't forget you guys if I wanted too." he muttered.

He seated himself in front of the two graves.

* * *

"What?" asked Sakura. She looked at him.

"Kakashi is gone. He's didn't come back when he said he would…" muttered Sasuke as he drove around town.

"We don't have a lead…" muttered Sakura. "Do you?" she asked.

Sasuke shook his head, "No. But he couldn't go too far." Sakura nodded in agreement.

"I just hope he's okay." she muttered.

They drove around town and Sasuke pointed out his car parked on the curb of the cemetery. Sakura furrowed her brow in worry.

"What's Kakashi doing at a cemetery?" she asked.

Sasuke shrugged, "Let's find out." he got out as well as Sakura.

"We should split up and search." muttered Sasuke. "Go that way, and I'll go this way."

Sakura nodded and he gave a quick kiss and they split ways. Sakura walked off to the right and looked for someone with sliver hair. She noticed a huge cherry blossom tree and heard soft talking from behind it. She ran across the path of grave stones, apologizing softly for running over them.

She hide behind the tree and found Kakashi sitting on the ground, talking to no one. He was seated in front of two grave stones. Sakura slowly walked up to him.

"Kakashi?" she whispered.

His head rose and he looked behind him at her. "Rin?" he asked softly.

Sakura frowned, "Rin?" she sat next to him and he unexpectedly hugged her. "Kakashi?" she asked. "It's me, Sakura. Not Rin."

He pulled away and she was shocked to see tears running down his face. She winced, she hadn't seen him cry before. She looked over to the graves.

One said Obito and the other said Rin. They had old withered flowers and newly freshened flowers. She looked back at Kakashi's grief stricken face. He had thought she was his old deceased friend.

"Kakashi, why are you here?" she asked.

He looked back at the grave. "It's Obito's birthday." he mumbled. "And the anniversary when Rin joined him. And the day when I lost a good friend and I don't even know why." he laughed bitterly.

Sakura's eyes widened. She didn't know what to say. "Oh." she mumbled.

They sat in silence and before Sakura could tell him Sasuke was searching, he spoke.

"Obito and Rin were my friends." he closed his eyes and a wind swept Sakura's hair. "Best friends, childhood friends. It was…so quick as to how they died. It was so sudden…" he opened his eyes. "And it use to be me and Rin who came to say happy birthday to Obito. Then, she went. When we did, we'd reminisce in memories. She went and I was left alone to reminisce." he sighed.

"But, I had made more friends when Rin was still here. His name was Zabuza, the very one I fought years ago. The trainer of Haku." He looked up at the sky, "Before we were into the F.L.A. We had a shop together, it was a martial arts clinic. Both of us acting as sensei's and we were pretty good. We eventually had enough to advertise and get a bigger clinic. But then I was offered to join the F.L.A after saving some guy from being mugged." He sighed, "He offered to sponsor me, but I didn't know what to say. The F.L.A. was a big step, and I kind of was afraid of losing. I did vow an easy life. And I couldn't leave my friend to a business we opened together. But he insisted that I joined, Zabuza was on my side. So I did. Only after this day, years ago, I faced him in the ring. I was shocked, I hadn't heard from him in months, I thought he moved the business somewhere. Every day when I came home, I expected to hear from Zabuza, but I heard none. When I fought him, I was shocked. He told me he wanted revenge for our company/business went bankrupt or something. I searched into it and found out my sponsor's broker sold my bonds and didn't tell me anything about the business. I felt guilty but never found Zabuza to apologize."

Sakura sighed, "Kakashi, you can tell us anything. Sasuke and I, want to know about your past, Sasuke and I are here to listen to your memories that harbor in your mind. Especially Sasuke, he's probably more worried about you than anyone. He may not show it, but you him."

He glanced at Sakura and smiled. "Thank you." he mumbled.

Sakura stood up and walked over to the grave. She smiled and ran her hand over the engraved name.

"Nice to meet you." she whispered, "Obito." she walked over to the next grave and did the same, "Rin." Sakura smiled at Kakashi.

Kakashi was surprised, for a brief moment, under the glare of the sun, she looked like the blond Rin. Smiling back at him in all her glory. He smiled at Sakura.

"I'm sure you can still apologize to Zabuza." Sakura smiled, "I'll be with you, Sasuke too."

"Thank you." he mumbled.

* * *

**a/n:Wow, you guys made it!! lol. R&R. so um...i hope it wasn't too much thrown at you, if it was sorry. and i know Kakashi and Zabuza were never friends or anything and i think Obito and Rin were the names of his friends, right? anyway, i hope you liked it...it was kind of a Kakashi chapter. b/c we all luv him so...well...i know i do. so yeah...later!! tell me if u don't understand anything! luv u all for reading!**


	20. Haku

Sum. Sasuke is a world renown fighter. He's trained by the very best, Kakashi Hatake. Sakura is an ordinary girl who studies medicine and physical therapy is her small job that gets food on the table. When Sasuke gets an arm completely shattered, Kakashi takes him to see a doctor. She meets him and helps him with his arm. Love. SakuraXSasuke

**a/n: Thanks for waiting. Cut the chitter chatter and on with the chapter!! Enjoy!**

* * *

FIGHTER'S STORY 

CHAPTER 20: HAKU

* * *

Sakura stood up, "We'd better go. Sasuke's still looking for you and his match starts any second." Her heart lurched at that word. Match. He made it so far and she was happy he hadn't gotten too hurt. He was one of the lucky ones. 

But now Sasuke was going to face the last two competitors. The final ones were the dangerous ones. Sakura had no doubt that Sasuke was strong, but she was still worried. She had believed Naruto was strong too.

"Sakura?"

Sakura looked at Kakashi. He was walking in front of her but he stopped to wait for Sakura. Sakura smiled and caught up to him.

They walked over to the entrance of the grave yard and noticed Sasuke waiting there. He waved nonchalantly at them as they neared him. Sakura held Sasuke's hand, he glanced at her for some answers as Kakashi walked to the car.

"I'll meet you at the stadium. Okay?" Kakashi didn't wait for a response, he only smiled and walked into his car.

"Kakashi…" whispered Sakura as he drove off.

Sasuke furrowed his brow, "Kakashi's been acting weird…" he mumbled to Sakura. "Why was he here?"

Sakura took a breath and then sighed. "I'll explain in the car." she told him.

* * *

Sasuke gripped the stirring wheel. "Why didn't he tell me?" he mumbled. 

Sakura fiddled with her fingers, "Maybe he was going to…when it was right. I mean, I caught him in the act. He couldn't just lie. Besides…" Sakura glanced at him, "do you tell Kakashi everything?"

"Yes…of course I do…" he sighed, "After I already told you…" he mumbled.

Sakura smiled, "See? He'd do the same thing. You guys may not notice it, but your a lot alike. I think that's why Kakashi feels protective of you. Why he took you in."

Sasuke blushed a bit, "Hm." he mumbled.

Sakura stifled a giggle, she knew that he did that little 'hm' when he didn't have anything else to say. At first, it was just because he had nothing to say, but Sakura was able to open Sasuke up to complete sentences and was able to make him say what he was thinking.

Kakashi waved at them as Sasuke parked. Sakura checked her watch, "Sasuke, you'd better hurry! Your match starts soon."

He smirked and gave her a kiss before heading out. "Good luck." whispered Sakura as he stepped out. She lingered for a moment in the car before stepping out and following Kakashi. She really hoped the best for Kakashi.

"You sure your fine?" asked Sakura as she stepped in rhythm next to Kakashi.

He smiled, "Yes. I guess talking about it helped…wow, that sounds real cheap." he muttered.

Sakura laughed lightly, "Not at all. I understand, it helps to vent, you know?"

He nodded as they stepped into the long corridor. The lights and the feel familiar to Sakura. It was eerily quiet as they walked down the hallway. The sound of her and Kakashi's feet echoing down the hall.

They stopped in front of a door, Kakashi tapped lightly on the door before entering. Sakura fiddled with her fingers as she waited for a command on where to go.

Kakashi smirked at her, "I have to be here with Sasuke, but you should continue down the hall and out the doors on your left. It'll take you to the ring, I'll met you there when the fight starts."

Sakura nodded, "Okay. Thanks." She began to walk down when Kakashi stopped her again.

"I almost forgot…you should carry this." he tossed her a laminated card hung on a rope. "In case anyone stops you, just show them the ID." Kakashi winked, "And stay away from those lechers."

Sakura sighed with a roll of her eyes. She turned the ID over and over again as she walked down the hall. It said her name on it. Neatly typed in bold black ink.

The words BACKSTAGE PASS printed on the bottom of it. It made Sakura feel more like a fan with a concert ticket and awesome seats. Even the words "Sasuke's Girlfriend" was on it. She blushed when she read that.

On the back, it had a series of letters and a barcode looking thing. Sakura guessed it was to tell if it was real or not. Once idling over it, she put it around her neck. Smiling at it before looking up.

She froze. Her eyes widened and she turned back. She felt her heart quicken, "Oh…darn it!" she whispered. The hall looked the same up _and_ down it. The doors all the same color and she could remember which door Sasuke was in!

She sweat dropped and let out a huge sigh of frustration. She ran down the corridor and found no door that lead to the 'ring.' She ran back down but found no specific door. She sank to the ground and threw her head back, accidentally smashing it against the wall behind her.

Grimacing at the pain, she sulked on the ground. "I have a horrible sense of direction…" she mumbled as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Are you lost?"

Sakura looked up and suddenly forgot the pain. "H-Haku…" she mumbled. He offered his hand to her but she didn't feel it was right. She scrambled to her feet, a bit too fast.

She winced and stumbled forward. Haku placed his hand on her, helping her get steady. She smiled and stood up straight.

"Thanks." she mumbled.

"So are you lost?" he asked again.

Sakura blushed, "Uh…yeah…silly me huh?" she muttered.

He just smiled. His face soft like she remembered. "I'll show you." he mumbled. Sakura fought weather to follow or not.

She ended up following. She didn't sense hostility from him. There was silence between them as they walked down the white corridor.

"Uh…thanks again…you know for helping me with Gato…and now." she whispered.

He only nodded in response. She wondered if he knew about Zabuza's past as much as she knew about Kakashi's.

"Here it is." he muttered, "The doors."

Sakura noticed the large double doors. She sighed, "Of course…it's the big obvious ones." she mumbled. "Um…" she turned to face Haku. "Do you know Zabuza's past?" she asked quickly.

Haku was silent, "Yes. That's why I'm fighting tonight." he mumbled. "I'm fighting for what he lost. For what he wants…"

Sakura looked at the ground, "What does he want?" she asked.

He looked to the side, "Vengeance."

Sakura shook her head, "But…you don't have to fight! I mean…" she started to blush a bit. It wasn't her business to say anything. "What if they got something confused? A misunderstanding? I mean, Kakashi and Zabuza were friends! Fighting is ruining this and-and how can you do this?" she asked.

He was silent again, "I'm built to fight. Zabuza rescued me and gave me a reason to be alive. I'm happy to do this for him. My dream, is to make him proud and to live his dream. It's my way."

"But-it doesn't have to be!" she retorted. He shook his head and turned.

Sakura sighed and placed her hand over the metal push bar on the door. Walking through the semi filled arena. She looked at the ring with little interest. The red and white robes strung all around the four sides of the square ring. Logos along the side, advertising different things.

Small murmurs in the crowd acting as a background music. The ring looked very white without anyone up there. Lights shining down only enhancing the white color, it hurt Sakura's eyes to stare. Music began to play softly as the crowd grew in size and the once small murmurs turned to loud chatter.

The guards began taking their places to stop people from passing. Twice Sakura was stopped by security, she showed them her ID and they both had snickered at the little label of who she was to Sasuke. They had even murmured the name 'Kakashi.'

She recognized one of the security guards that was lazily slouched. She smiled and walked over to him. He glanced at her and sighed.

"Are you going to distract me or something?" he asked.

Sakura blushed, "Yeah, sorry about that…I just really needed to be there for Sasuke…anyway. I heard you and Ino are going out…Shikamaru is it?"

He nodded, "I presume your Sakura than."

Sakura nodded, "Yep."

He dug his hands into his pockets, "A couple of weeks now." he muttered. "So, why are you over here?" he asked.

Sakura showed him the ID and he chuckled. She blushed.

"That Kakashi…" he muttered under his breathe.

"How do you know him?" she asked.

"Only he would put something like 'Sasuke's Girlfriend' after your name. We only look if the ID's a fake or not and if it's backstage." He chuckled.

A loud crash was heard and Shikamaru sighed again, "I'll see you around. Tell Ino I'll call her." he turned.

Sakura waved and walked back to the ring. The music was hard to listen to now that the place was full to it's peak. Sakura just had to wait for Sasuke to come out. She felt a queasy feeling in her gut, she was worried about Kakashi as well.

Broken bones would always heal. But your soul was breakable and hard to heal. She tapped her foot impatiently. Finally, loud music broke out and a referee came onto the ring. The crowd became restless with loud anticipation.

Haku was first to come on. Pale blue shorts that reminded all of his place of birth. Haku didn't bother to acknowledge the crowd. He just made his way to the ring and to his corner. He stretched as he waited for his opponent.

The crowd chanted for Haku, signs that read 'I love Haku' or 'Go Haku' scattered through out the arena. Sakura could still hear Sasuke's fans shout boo over the crowds that were cheering for Haku. Zabuza stood aside.

He looked calm but the gleam in his eyes could be seen for miles. The referee called Sasuke's name after a couple of seconds and Sakura smiled as he entered.

Her own voice was drowned out by the many shouts. It was obvious who the favorite fighter was. He winked at Sakura and she couldn't help but blush. Kakashi joined Sakura as Sasuke went up on the ring and briefly acknowledged the crowd.

The crowd began to settle down as the referee explained the rules of the match. Sakura noticed the camera's set up around the crowds, weather from fans or from reporters. People really enjoyed this sport. She noticed a camera turn towards her and she looked away.

Kakashi smirked, "Don't worry about the cameras. I don't think they'd say anything awful anymore."

Sakura nodded and toyed with her ID.

"What are the chances for Sasuke?" whispered Sakura a bit worried.

Kakashi glanced at her than back at the fight. "I don't know." he answered truthfully. Sakura held the shock gasp she wanted to release and looked back at the ring.

Sasuke had recovered from a punch Haku had threw at him. Haku had the look of serene on his face. Not letting anything penentrate his concentration.

He moved swiftly to the side as Sasuke ran to met him. Sasuke lunged forward and hit him straight on the face. Haku staggered back and brushed his wound carelessly. He seemed a bit thrown off at Sasuke's speed but shook it off.

Sakura bite her lip as she watched. Haku was fighting for someone one else like a tool, while Sasuke was fighting for something he had worked hard at since he was young.

Sasuke and Haku met in the center, Sasuke's fist caught in Haku's hand and Haku's fist caught in Sasuke's hand. They struggled to push each other back.

Sasuke smirked at Haku, "Your fast." he muttered.

"As are you." muttered Haku.

Haku pushed forward and jumped back. Sasuke staggered and reclaimed his stance. The fight dragged on from there. The fans were intwined the fight more than ever. Then again, whoever won this had only one more match until the final match.

Sakura glanced at Kakashi who was watching the fight with a keen eye.

"Kakashi? Have you talked to Zabuza yet?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, no. I didn't see him before the match." he frowned, "I don't think he'd listen anyway."

Sakura sighed, "You should at least try. I won't let you leave without saying a word to him!" she looked at him sternly.

He smiled at her mother-like attitude. He patted her head, "Your going to make a great mother someday." he mumbled.

Sakura blinked and blushed, "Hm." she whispered. Kakashi chuckled at her use of wordage.

The fight went on. Sasuke ducked saw his opening. He punched upwards and Haku fell on his back. Kakashi watched.

"Good Sasuke." he yelled, "Don't drop your guard."

Haku stood back up and Sakura noticed Zabuza smirk. Kakashi frowned, Sakura guessed he saw it too. She helplessly watched Sasuke fight.

Haku ran around Sasuke in continuing circles. Sasuke just stayed put and waited for an opportunity to strike. Sakura felt her voice get caught in her throat.

"Sakura!" Sakura blinked and looked around for the source. She noticed Naruto wave at her from the crowd. Sakura furrowed her brow and walked towards the gate that separated the crowd and the ground area. He smiled.

Shikamaru sighed but let him pass. Naruto let out a huge sigh, no longer in his hospital garments but a plain orange shirt and jeans. Sakura embraced him lightly and dragged him towards Kakashi.

"They let you out?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto shook his head, "Nope. I ran away."

Sakura sighed, "Naruto!"

He shrugged, "They were going to do experiments on me! Again! I'm not a body for science! Besides, I feel better…so who's winning Kakashi?" he asked.

"It's a tie, sort of. Sasuke's got skill and speed. With talent to back it up. But Haku…he's good." muttered Kakashi not taking his eyes off the fight. Haku was still running.

Naruto tilted his head as he watched.

Haku stopped, "Crystal Ice Mirror!" he yelled.

Sasuke's vision began to fog and he felt a sudden jab of pain in his abdomen. Like sharp ice stabbing him. He winced and slid to his knees.

"What's happening?" asked Sakura worried. To the crowd, Sasuke just all of a sudden fell to his knees in pain. Haku hadn't even punched him.

Kakashi furrowed his brow, "I don't know." he muttered. "Sasuke! Focus!" he yelled.

"…Sasuke…Focus…" Sasuke heard Kakashi's voice that sounded like he was far away. He rubbed his eyes with his forearm but it was all the same. Suddenly, he saw Haku walk forward.

As he did, several mirrors began to form out of ice. They all had Haku's reflection in them, he couldn't tell which was which now. Sasuke stood up and looked around him frantically. Making sure to catch who was who.

Sasuke dove for once mirror and tried to punch it, but as he did, it vanished and he fell to the ground. Haku kicked him and he flew to the side. All the reflection were doing the same thing.

* * *

The crowd watched as Sasuke threw a punch to no one but air and fell forward. Sakura clutched her necklace tightly. Zabuza seemed happy. 

"What's he doing?" asked Naruto a bit angry, "He's right there Sasuke!" he yelled.

"It's like he's seeing something else." whispered Sakura.

Kakashi's eyes widened, "Sasuke! Snap out of it!"

* * *

"…He's…right…there…Sasuke!" yelled Naruto's faded voice. 

"_Why are they talking so slow…and far away_?" he thought. He glanced and noticed Haku move, first from one mirror than to the next. Than appeared in all. He was making Sasuke confused to say the least.

"Sasuke…snap…out…of…it!" yelled Kakashi's distant voice.

Sasuke closed his eyes, "This has to be an illusion…" he muttered. It made sense, that everything seemed to deteriate into fog and mirrors. "Come on…come on…" he thought trying to get his sharingan to work.

"Sharingan!" he whispered. It worked and his eyes turned red, everything seemed to slow down to him and he was able to see Haku more visibly and his mirrors separately. He smirked and ran up to him. Haku's expression was shocked and he punched him again.

Everything went back to normal. The sounds were normal and he was at the ring. Sakura had the look of worry on her face. Haku grabbed the robe and Sasuke ran back to him, punching him and kicking him aside. Haku let out a shallow breathe.

"Sasuke…" Sakura smiled.

Kakashi smirked, "Good." he muttered. "He noticed."

"Alright Sasuke!" yelled Naruto.

Haku staggered to his feet, he seemed tired and out of breath. Yet he still continued to stand, Sasuke had hit him pretty good. Sasuke didn't hold back now that Haku was at his lowest. He hit him again and Haku slid to his knees.

Haku glanced at Zabuza, "Sorry." he muttered. "_I failed_." he thought and fell.

"_He could have knocked me out any time…why didn't he_?" he thought. Sasuke closed his eyes, letting his onyx eyes take over. With that, Sasuke was given the match by the referee.

"**_SASUKE UCHIHA MOVES TO THE FINALS_**!" yelled the referee. Sakura stifled her scream and embraced Naruto and then Kakashi.

She ran up to Sasuke and tackled him with a hug. "Congratulations!" she whispered. He nodded and kissed her. Naruto came up and slapped him on the back.

"Way to go man!" he congratulated. Sakura noticed Kakashi stare at where Zabuza stood. Sakura smiled and walked over to him.

She nudged him with her elbow and he glanced at her in surprise. She winked at him and pushed him forward.

"Go and find him before you miss your chance again!" she told him.

He sighed and walked off towards the locker room.

* * *

Kakashi walked through the doors. Someone was heard down the room. Zabuza was yelling angrily at Haku. Kakashi walked down, "Zabuza, it's me. Let's talk." he said causally. 

There was silence and Zabuza walked forward. "There's nothing to talk about Hatake." he muttered bitterly.

"Yes there is!" he told him.

Zabuza turned on his heel and walked away. Kakashi looked down.

"What happened?" he asked. "I leave our business because you were okay with it. I don't hear from you and then you end up fighting me!"

Zabuza turned and glared, "Don't act so innocent you lying bastard!" he gritted, "I was okay with your opportunity. But you left because you knew were going bankrupt! You acted like you didn't know and with the money that you sold you bonds to, you entered the League! I'm not stupid Kakashi. You 'couldn't' and 'wouldn't' talk to me or see any _pedestrians_."

Kakashi stared at the ground, the hole Zabuza was burning became bigger and bigger.

"You promised you wouldn't forget our friendship…but when the time came, you didn't even acknowledge me…Rin, or Obito. I guess friendship doesn't mean anything to you if you have everything."

"Shut up." he muttered, "Zabuza, friendship does mean everything to me! I had a person sponsor me after I helped them. He was the one who took care of my bonds, he was the one who told me no one came by, called, wrote, or anything. And I did, acknowledge you! All of you!" Kakashi sighed, "After I fought you, I was crushed. After that, I lost everything. Or at least, everything that mattered. Rin dead and you were gone. I didn't have friendship to hold on to anymore. I left my sponsor and was on my own. I had always thought of you guys when I fought, its what kept me winning."

Kakashi turned, "If your still mad at me…or don't believe me, than I'm sorry to hear that. I've been living in confusion for the last several years, but I have people who care. I just wish you were one of them again. I'm sorry if I did hurt you." Kakashi walked towards the double doors, "Oh, and give the kid a break. He was fighting for your dream, not everyone wins everything. I know you know that as well as I do."

Zabuza stared at the double doors as they swung back.

* * *

**a/n: Sorry for the lack of action, but it was sort of being focused on Kakashi and Zabuza...but the crystal ice mirror trick added some cool reference! Next chapter:Gaara is going to v.s. Sasuke!! And its the final match! uh-oh...anyway, until next time, thanks for sticking with me! Only two more chapters. You'll see! Later!**


	21. The Final Match

Sum. Sasuke is a world renown fighter. He's trained by the very best, Kakashi Hatake. Sakura is an ordinary girl who studies medicine and physical therapy is her small job that gets food on the table. When Sasuke gets an arm completely shattered, Kakashi takes him to see a doctor. She meets him and helps him with his arm. Love. SakuraXSasuke

**a/n:the story is coming to an end...yes-yes. I'm sorry, but i won't give any news yet until this story is done. (one more real chapter.) But it will continue...i guess that gives it away...but i'll tell you more later. Enjoy.**

* * *

FIGHTER'S STORY 

CHAPTER 21: THE FINAL MATCH

* * *

"I'm surprised that Kakashi didn't want to go out and eat with us." muttered Naruto. Sakura nodded.

"That's because he can take a _hint_." gritted Sasuke a bit irritated.

Naruto glared and Sakura blushed a bit. "What are you getting at Uchiha?" he asked still oblivious.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Never mind you dolt." he mumbled.

Naruto huffed and puffed out his chest in protest, "Hmph!" he grunted angrily. "Sakura _invited_ me, so why don't you suck it up?"

Sakura smiled and couldn't help but laugh. They acted like they were related, it made her smile. Naruto ordered another bowl of ramen. Sasuke shook his head.

"Where do you put it all?" asked Sakura as he gulped it down. She was still on her first bowel while he was on his third.

"Yeah, but I guess the bigger stomach makes up for the lack of brain." Sasuke said.

Naruto glared again, "Your just jealous." he muttered.

"Yes, because I can't eat my own weight in noodles, I'm so depressed." whispered Sasuke as he took a drink.

Sakura shook her head, "You _do_ have place to stay tonight, right?" asked Sakura changing the subject.

Naruto thought for a moment, "Yeah."

"Then why'd you have to think of it?" muttered Sasuke with a quirk of an eyebrow.

"I forgot." answered Naruto casually. Sasuke shook his head and Sakura giggled.

"Well, It's getting late." whispered Sakura. "I haven't seen much of Ino, so I'm spending the night at her place."

"Sleep over?" asked Naruto with a smirk.

Sakura smiled, "I guess so…" she shrugged.

Naruto nodded, "Is there movie watching, gossiping, girl-talk, underwear modeling, truth or dare, manicures?" he asked.

Sakura and Sasuke stared at him. Naruto blinked. "What?" he asked.

"Have you been to sleepovers and haven't told us?" asked Sasuke with a chuckle.

"I was going to ask what kind of sleep over has he seen with underwear modeling…" whispered Sakura.

"…I just have an idea of what girls do at those things." he shrugged.

"More like you've seen girls do that sort of thing." murmured Sasuke. "Pervert."

Naruto blushed, "W-whatever." he whispered. Sakura laughed.

"So when will I see you?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, I have work tomorrow, so I'll see you in the evening."

Sasuke nodded, "Alright." He swooped Sakura into a long deep kiss. Naruto pretended to gag. Sasuke glared at him and Sakura only smiled. She embraced Naruto and walked out.

Naruto and Sasuke watched Sakura as she disappeared into the night. Naruto sighed, "Maybe we should have a manly sleepover." he whispered.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and smacked him on the back of the head. Naruto chuckled, "I was joking!" he muttered.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto finished his fifteenth bowel of ramen. Sasuke occasionally shook his head.

Naruto yawned as he pushed his bowel away, "Well, I'm beat…so, train hard and all! See ya tomorrow." Naruto quickly jumped off the seat and almost sprinted towards the door.

Sasuke grabbed his collar, yanking Naruto back. "Now-now, Naruto, you weren't going to leave me with the bill, were you?"

Naruto cringed as Sasuke looked even more menacing in the light. He even cracked his knuckles at will. Naruto gulped and pushed the sudden though to lie behind.

Naruto laughed weakly, "Hehe, of course not…what kind of person would I be…?" Sasuke glared at him and offered his hand out.

Naruto sighed and fished out his wallet.

* * *

Sakura knocked on Ino's door. She rocked back on her heels as she waited for Ino to open the door. She felt like a little kid again. A knapsack slung over her left shoulder, a pillow under her right arm. Sure they had sleepovers, but Sakura would already be at her house.

There was no waiting at the door like you would do after your mother or father dropped you off. Sakura heard the door locks rattle behind the closed door. Sakura smiled when the door finally opened and revealed Ino in light purple and white pajamas.

Ino smiled as well and pulled Sakura in with a tug. "Your late!" she yelled. "What took you so long?"

Sakura laughed, "I was here when you said too, you just left your door locked this time."

Ino rolled her eyes, "Whatev. So, what movie are you up for?" she asked.

Sakura pondered for a moment. "By genre, or title?" asked Sakura searching inside her knapsack for her pajamas.

Ino shrugged, "Whatever your in the mood for."

Sakura picked out her pajamas and strode into the bathroom. "Umm…Romance!" she shouted from the bathroom. "Or fantasy! Or a combination of the both!"

She heard Ino sigh loudly. "I wish you'd be more specific!" she yelled.

Sakura sighed and pulled the white tang top over her head. She tied the strings on her solid red colored pajama pants. She tied her hair up into a loose ponytail and accompanied Ino over by the DVD rack. Ino sighed and went to the couch.

The coffee table pushed out of the way and the floor covered with blankets and pillows, and one or two stuffed animals. There was a box of pizza and sodas next to that. The chips and popcorn were still in the kitchen.

"Just pick one before I die old!" she yelled.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Um…this one." Sakura pulled out the DVD, "The Notebook. I've wanted to see this one for a while."

Ino squealed, "Oh, I love that one…" Ino shot to her feet, "I better get the tissues."

Sakura rolled her eyes but settled her self down on the blankets.

* * *

"Later bastard!" Naruto smirked at Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed but waved. They could both deny how much they hate each other, but their bickering was really their way of a friendly banter.

"Later ass." he muttered.

Kiba blinked as Naruto walked away and Sasuke walked up to the mansion. He looked down at Akamaru with a puzzled look.

"That was…odd." he whispered.

Akamaru barked in agreement.

* * *

Sasuke entered the mansion. He had given the servants the day off, he didn't have time to dismiss them for the day and what not. He idly wondered if Kakashi was home.

Sasuke walked up the grand staircase and walked down the hall that was known as the guest hallway. He turned several times down the hall until he came to the training hall.

He sighed, "Almost there." he mumbled. "_Who ever made my room so far into the mansion is crazy_." he thought.

Then again, he, or rather Kakashi, was the one who told the builders to make their rooms near the training hall. Sasuke passed the door that he noticed was a jar by a bit. He looked through the opening with interest.

Kakashi was there. Smacking the sack of sand, his forehead glistened with sweat. Kakashi jumped back and kicked at the sack with enough force to knock someone out. The sudden smack of his foot against the leather was loud.

Sasuke opened the door further and stepped in. He furrowed his brow and Kakashi stopped after his fist hit the sack and it ripped. Sand pouring out of the puncture slowly. Kakashi grabbed the towel and smirked at Sasuke.

"Oh, hey Sasuke. I didn't hear you enter." he mumbled.

Sasuke crossed his arms, "And here I thought you didn't want to eat with us because you wanted me and Sakura to have some alone time…" He looked at Kakashi, "But really you're here blowing off some steam, what happened?"

Kakashi blinked, "What happened?" he asked, "I don't know what you mean…" he stepped past Sasuke and walked down the hall.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Sure." he mumbled. "If you want, I'm here to you know…talk or whatever."

Kakashi didn't stop but simply waved over his shoulder towards Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned off the lights of the training room and headed for his room.

* * *

"Hurry up!" yelled Sakura to Ino.

Ino stumbled into the kitchen, a slice of toast in her mouth while she slipped on her pants. It was an interesting thing to see and laugh at, if you weren't the one doing it as well.

Sakura drank some orange juice while slipped on a new shirt. Sakura pulled her socks on and Ino pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

"God, you had to pick the Notebook! Didn't you?" asked Ino.

Sakura sighed, "Oh please, you're the one that didn't step up the alarm clock!" she whispered.

"You're the one who went on rambling about Sasuke!" she retorted.

"But you're the one who was persistent on _not _forgiving him!" yelled Sakura back. "I can't have my best friend not like him!"

Ino rolled her eyes, "I wouldn't have hated him forever…just until he was dead."

Sakura sighed frustrated. Ino laughed, "Come on, I forgave him in the end didn't I?"

Sakura ran a brush through her hair and finally stepped out of the house, "Yeah-yeah. Hurry Ino, I'll start the car!"

Ino tossed her car keys to Sakura who reluctantly caught them. Ino slipped her shoes on and grabbed another the Sasuke framed mug she had tucked away after claiming to be angry with Sasuke.

Sakura eyed the cup before shaking her head, "Glad to have you back." she whispered.

* * *

"And…time!"

Sasuke began slowing down than to a full stop. Sasuke took a huge air and slumped his shoulders as he stretched. Kakashi scribbled the time his stop watch had.

"Good time, probably the best ever…" he mumbled, "Go to the training room, bench a couple."

Sasuke glared, "Don't you think that's enough warm-ups?" he asked. "I already did five laps around the track, fifty push ups, sixty sit-ups, thirty one handed push ups, lifted fifty pounds and swam laps."

Kakashi thought for a moment, "Yeah your right…"

Sasuke smirked, "Good-"

"We need to give you more weights and more laps."

"Kakashi!"

He laughed, "Kidding, but let's go work on some drills."

Sasuke nodded, "Alright."

* * *

Lee looked up as Sakura and Ino burst through the front doors. Lee smiled at them, "Good morning girls!" he greeted.

Sakura and Ino ran past him towards the lounge. Ino set down her mug on the table, Sakura grabbed her white uniform and tossed Ino's hers. Sakura sighed and punched in her card, Ino mimicking her movements. The clock ticked and the light over the time puncher turned red.

They both sighed, "Made it." they said as they sat down on the lounge sofas. Sakura glanced idly at the coffee machine that sat next to Ino's mug.

"Coffee. Now." she mumbled.

Lee came in and smirked, "Sleep over huh?" he asked.

Sakura nodded as well as Ino. Sakura pointed to the coffee machine and Lee poured some into a coffee foam cup. She sipped and sighed, the next couple minutes was spend in quiet reminiscing and finally a few patients began to arrive. Sakura stretched out her arms and smiled.

"Nothing like a good coffee to start a good day." she mumbled before heading out.

* * *

"Why did you want to leave practice early?" asked Kakashi as he paced the jewelry department.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he glanced at the most rarest and most beautiful rings they had on display. He occasionally looked at the necklaces as well. Kakashi sighed, he _wanted _Sasuke to say it, just going there wasn't good enough for him.

"Why are we here?" he asked again. He was like a five year old stuck in a car during a road trip.

"To buy a ring." muttered Sasuke after the fifth time he asked.

Kakashi smirked, "Really?" he asked, "Is _that_ what your planning?"

Sasuke glared at him, "Either help me chose or go off…somewhere until I'm done."

Kakashi laughed and went to his side. Sasuke continued looking, asking Kakashi for advice on certain rings. Finally, he chose the one he thought stood out more and it was put into a small velvet box.

Sasuke smiled at it, "_Tonight_." he thought.

* * *

"Bye Sakura!" the young girl waved as she left the building for the last time. Lee had worked with her for a bit but earlier was Sakura's patient. "Thank you so much."

Sakura nodded and waved, "Bye Julie." she sighed when she left and slipped off her white coat. Ino noticed her walk into the lounge.

"You leaving?" asked Ino from her desk.

"Yep, Sasuke's having a game tonight and I'm free the rest of the day."

"Kay. Tell Sasuke to break a leg for me." she told her. "I won't miss his match tonight."

"No problem." Sakura yelled back. "See you there." Lee smiled at her, soda in his hand, relaxing on his break.

"I'll be watching the game…" muttered Lee.

Sakura smiled, "Great. You better cheer on Sasuke." Sakura winked with a small laugh.

"Yep," Lee laughed as well, "He's representing Konoha, if he wins, he gets to go the United States and compete their the next huge title of _Universal_ Champ."

Sakura smiled, "Really? I didn't know that…" she whispered. "In that case, I'll cheer him on extra hard tonight…"

"And you better, It's Gaara he's facing tonight isn't it?" he asked, "I heard he's merciless."

Sakura nodded, but before she could say anything else Ino called her back to the main lobby. Sakura bid her good bye to Lee for the day and walked out of the lounge. Sasuke waved at her from the desk, Ino was smiling at her.

"Hey." Sakura smiled at him.

He nodded in acknowledgement. He held an arm out for her and Sakura blushed but walked over to him. Sakura nodded at Ino who's smile only extended her face. Sasuke wrapped his arm around her waist and she gave him a kiss.

"So she's not mad at me anymore?" asked Sasuke once they were out of the building.

Sakura nodded happily, "Yeah, she's back to her normal…obsessive…ways."

Sasuke chuckled. Sakura looked down, "Umm…Sasuke?" she mumbled.

He glanced at her, "I want to wish you a lot of luck tonight. I know that winning this and moving on means a lot to you and all." Sakura looked up at him, "So, win tonight. Okay?"

He couldn't help but smile at her. "I'll win with my lucky charm there." he whispered. He kissed Sakura passionately on the lips before he opened the car. She went in and Kakashi smiled at from the mirror.

"Good evening Kakashi." she greeted with a smile. He waved at her simply.

"Have your ID?" He asked.

Sakura nodded, "Yes. And about that…"

Kakashi chuckled before she even said anything. He knew what she was going to say about the ID.

* * *

The arena where the fight was being held was crowded. An hour early and it was packed, no breathing, elbow, or any kind of space. Sakura's eye's widened.

"There's a lot of fans…" she whispered.

"Sure, what'd you expect?" asked Kakashi, "It's the finals."

Sakura nodded. Kakashi parked in their parking space reserved for the fighters. People mashed against the car as it came to a stop. People yelling for Sasuke and cheering him on. Sakura inched away from the door.

"How do we do this?" asked Sakura blinking at the fans who clawed at the poor defensive car. Luckily her door was locked.

Kakashi sighed, "The hard way." he muttered. Sasuke and Kakashi inclined their seats and crawled in the backseat next to Sakura.

"Wha-" before Sakura could ask, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura and Kakashi opened the door and shoved through the people. Sakura shrieked a bit when Sasuke lifted her and stuck close behind Kakashi. The people tried to grab Sasuke or Kakashi as they made their way passed them. A sigh emitted from Sasuke and Sakura was set on the ground of the corridor.

The sounds and yelling muffled from the other side of the door. Sakura brushed her hair light as she smiled.

"So that's the hard way." she whispered. "Well, it was such a rush."

Kakashi nodded, "Well, there's a lobby down the hall and to your right. You can wait in there and then head for the ring. Sasuke, let's get to your room."

Sakura waved and walked down the hall like told, this time not getting lost. She smiled as she saw the lobby that Kakashi had said. There was a vending machine, small sofa, soda machine and a small TV and magazine table.

Sakura got a soda and began to read one of the sports magazines that had Sasuke's name on it. It was an outdated magazine but it still interested her. She began reading the section with Sasuke in it when she heard yelling down the hall.

Sakura set down the magazine and her soda and peered into the hallway. She caught a bit of black and red down the hall. More yelling ensued and Sakura found herself listening.

"Damn it Gaara!" yelled the voice that sounded familiar. "Why don't you control that…anger…of yours?"

"You don't understand." he growled back. "I don't need you, I don't need any of you. I can do this on my own."

There was silence, "Gaara…_Gaara_!" yelled the voice, "Fine…bastard be like that! I don't need you either!"

Sakura stepped out into the hallway and noticed Shadow walk down her way. Shadow looked up and glared at Sakura who in turn winced. She could see the hurt in her eyes but she didn't say anything. Shadow even passed her. But not before Sakura saw the small trace of tears on her face.

Sakura frowned, as she watched her sister go, but words would only make this situation worse. Sakura knew her well enough to avoid the bite. Sakura walked back, a sudden sulk in her stride. Something nagged at her but she couldn't tell exactly right.

* * *

The match was about to begin. Sakura had made her way from the lounge to the ring without any trouble. Ino was there, in the seats but near Shikamaru. He seemed to always be on duty, Sakura had noticed. The voices were restless, as well as her heart.

There wasn't even room to think. There were twice as much cameras than the last time and Sakura could feel some roam her way. Publicity, she didn't know if she would get use to it, but Sakura felt that they would want an interview with the winner tonight.

Last night, they barely avoided the news crew. Sasuke had said it was a lucky stroke, they usually came prepared to ambush. Today, she knew they wouldn't be so lucky.

The lights turned off in the arena. The crowd began to cheer loudly. Sakura knew it was going to start. A series of spotlights shown on the referee whom Sakura noticed was much young and thinner than the last guy.

He had a microphone in his hand as he spoke, "**Welcome to tonight's Match! This night determines who will win and gain the title of World Champ and will head to the States for the title of Universal Champ**!" He smirked as the crowd whooped, "**In this corner…coming in all the way from the Town of Sand, the one and only Gaara!**"

There was yelling and cheering for the red haired guy. He walked up to the ring, no show boasting, no acknowledgement to the crowd, and no emotion displayed across his face. Sakura mentally winced, it was weird on how people can look so calm, men like that scared her.

She sighed, "_The irony_." she thought. She was dating a guy who had once been like Gaara. Emotionless, calm looking, and with a temper.

The boos this time was heavily balanced between the good cheers. The referee pointed to the other corner once Gaara had discarded the metallic looking red and black coat.

"**And in the other corner, the fighter that has made the way to the top after the small incident, our local fighter from Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha**!" he put emphasis on his last name and dragged it on as Sasuke came in.

The spot light following him as he came through the double doors. The crowd went wild again. Sakura clapped and cheered for him as well. He smiled at Sakura and she caught his robe that he tossed her way. She knew it was only to make the fans notice her.

Kakashi joined her and the lights went on and the music off. All the attention switched the ring where history was about to start. Sakura could hear herself breath now it got suddenly quiet. Only the announcer guys were talking softly, as if they talked too loud it would distrub them.

Sakura enjoyed the momentary _complete_ silence while she could. Once one of them took a hit, the crowd began to cheer and yell, but not like before. It was more like a taunt, then it would resume and be quiet. The announcers would this time get louder and narrate for those watching on TV.

Sakura bit her nail as she watched them circle the ring, watching each other carefully. Kakashi looked calm to her. He glanced at her and smiled. Dragging her close with one arm and giving her a comforting squeeze.

"It'll be okay." he whispered, "Sasuke can do this."

Sakura nodded with a smile. "Thanks." she whispered. He only nodded in response.

"Ha! That's what you think…"

They both turned to see Shadow walking up to them. Sakura furrowed her brow as she stood next to them. Her arms crossed as she glared at the ring. They were still circling, waiting for one to attack the other first.

Shadow glanced at them. "What am I talking about?" she asked before Sakura or Kakashi could. "I'm talking about Gaara's blood lust. He won't stop this time until he's dead."

Sakura gasped and looked towards the ring. Gaara glared at Sasuke, his green eyes telling her the story of blood lust. Sakura put her hands to her eyes to stop the tears.

* * *

**a/n:Omg. Cliffie...but good way to end chapter, no? Read and Review please. Thanks oodles for those who have stayed so long with me! I'm really happy and all. Sorry, My black crimson rose** **breaking up Shadow and Gaara, it's part of the drama. But yeah. Thanks so much and i should have the chapter up sometime next week if not sooner! Later.**


	22. Epilogue: A Fighter's Story

Sum. Sasuke is a world renown fighter. He's trained by the very best, Kakashi Hatake. Sakura is an ordinary girl who studies medicine and physical therapy is her small job that gets food on the table. When Sasuke gets an arm completely shattered, Kakashi takes him to see a doctor. She meets him and helps him with his arm. Love. SakuraXSasuke

**a/n:Final, offical, chapter. There's another but it's just an authors note...so yeah. Enjoy...**

* * *

FIGHTERS STORY

CHAPTER 22: EPILOGUE: A FIGHTER'S STORY

* * *

Kakashi glared at Shadow and placed his hands on Sakura's shoulders reassuringly. Shadow shrugged the comment off without so much as a care.

"It's the truth." she whispered. "Would it have been better if Sasuke just died?"

The crowd made cheered as the first strike was made. Sakura bite her lip and looked up at Sasuke. He was the one who made the first move. Gaara staggered back a step and stepped forward, returning it without so much as a hesitation.

It was as if the attack hadn't hurt him at all. Sasuke, on the other hand, staggered back until he met the ropes behind him. He gripped onto the robe and charged Gaara again. Gaara swiftly dodged his attacks that flew by him, it was as if Sasuke was going slow motion and Gaara was on full speed.

Gaara finally caught one of his punches and twisted his arm the other way, making Sasuke writhe and go down to his knees. Gaara placed his hand on Sasuke's forehead and gripped his unruly hair. Gaara smirked and kneed him in the face.

Sasuke fell to the ground. The taste of blood in his mouth and the smell of it send Gaara mad. Sakura clutched her fists in anticipation, her nails digging into the palm of her hand. Kakashi eyed Shadow from the corner of his eye and back at the fight.

"_There's something she's not telling us_." he thought.

He observed the fight even more. Sasuke recovered from the blow, wiping off the blood that trickled down his chin. Sasuke knew he couldn't fool around, he had to be serious now. Sasuke ran back, using his full speed. It shocked Gaara when Sasuke hit him to make Gaara bleed.

Gaara walked back away from Sasuke. Sasuke didn't let him, he ran to his side and kicked him. Gaara fell to the ground, Shadow's eye's widened.

"He…caught him off guard." she whispered. When Naruto battled him, it was a ploy to him, to unleash the beast in him on purpose. But this time Gaara was fighting for real, only minimum taunting. Even if Shadow wasn't with him anymore, she knew of his tricks.

She shut her eyes, ignoring the pain it caused her to see him battling. To see her sister in pain she inflicted because she was jealous.

Kakashi glance at her, "Gaara is one of the survivors, isn't he?" asked Kakashi causally.

She looked at him, "Yes. The spirit of Shukaku, the Demon Raccoon Dog is in him. The bloody beast that basically gives Gaara the strength to fight. To be strong, to be wise in battle, to act as if nothing could hurt him because nothing could." She sighed, "But, Uchiha there is actually a match for him. No ones actually been able to cause him pain, only did Naruto, and that was with the help of his Kitsune fox spirit. Sasuke has no thing in him…"

Sakura smiled a bit relived to hear that, but she was still worried. Gaara wouldn't stop until death. And that meant Sasuke would die or he'd have to kill Gaara. She sighed. No one would win that way.

"Sakura, Kakashi!"

The loud voice that ran made them both turn. Naruto waved at them, he showed the guard's his ID and jumped over the ledge. He ran up to them, a smirk adorning his face. Sakura could tell he wanted Sasuke to win this fight badly.

"Naruto, you made it." whispered Sakura.

He nodded and noticed Shadow. He glared at her. "What is she doing here?" he asked, "Isn't she suppose to be on Gaara's side?"

She chuckled and turned away from them. Hiding the hurt look in her red eyes, "Not anymore." She muttered. With that, she walked away from them and out the double doors. Sakura frowned again.

"Oh Shadow." she whispered.

Naruto crossed his arms, "Who was that?" he asked.

"My sister." she muttered. "But we don't talk."

Naruto nodded slowly, taking it in. He glanced up at the ring, "So how's Uchiha doing?"

Sakura let a small smile cross her face, "Good, he's catching him off guard. Though…" she looked down at her feet, "It may not be enough…" she whispered.

Naruto furrowed his brow, "He can." he muttered, "Sasuke can."

Sakura nodded, "I know he can. I believe in him."

Kakashi smiled, "Great. He needs us to be positive for him."

* * *

"_How long can I keep this up_?" thought Sasuke as he dove for Gaara.

Gaara would soon figure out his tactics, Sasuke knew. He wasn't a waste of time like many other fighters. Haku had been hard, but he saw how Gaara was when he fought Naruto.

Gaara took the punch, his head lolled back and then rolled back forward, a smirk menacingly laced his face. Sasuke mentally winced, ignoring the slight panic that momentarily ran through his veins. Sasuke returned his smirk.

Standing up straight he glared at Gaara. He really had to push to beat him this time. A ring sounded out and the referee stepped in. He issued the two fighters on a break. An hour and a half had passed.

Sasuke walked to his corner. Sakura was the first to run up there. She grasped his hand from the ring and sighed. She held back the tears that threatened to fall down. Kakashi and Naruto came up as well.

"What is that guy made of?" asked Naruto, "Sand?"

Sasuke smirked, "If he was made of sand, I don't think I'd have this much trouble." he muttered.

Kakashi nodded, "This is your first time out in…well, ever."

Sasuke nodded, he took the water Kakashi handed him. Sakura wiped his face of sweat, even though she knew he would only accumulate more later. Naruto just huffed as he watched Gaara in his corner, alone.

He was glaring at Sasuke. Naruto glared back at him for Sasuke. "You better win Uchiha. Beat good for me." he whispered.

Sasuke smirked, "Sure." he muttered. He glanced at Sakura and kissed her.

Kakashi patted Sasuke on the shoulder as he turned. "You've been working on that move, I think it's time to use it." he muttered, "He seems to have a strong defense, and he has a demon in him. So, wear him out, you wear the demon too."

Sasuke nodded. Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi backed off as the bell tolled again, summoning the fighters back. The crowd loved it. Kakashi furrowed his brow.

"_Make this work_." he thought.

Sasuke bounced on his feet lively. He jumped back, once landing on his front part of his feet, he pushed off the ground and practically flew into Gaara. Gaara fell back from the impact while Sasuke did a front walk over to his feet. He turned and began to concentrate his energy into his hand.

The audience watched in amazement. Kakashi smirked, while Naruto watched in awe. Sakura smiled a bit, she wanted to see what training did.

It began to glow a bit and was only visible in the first few seconds. Sasuke summoned his sharing an at that moment as well. When he opened his eyes, revealing those magnetic red orbs, a faint noise was heard over the small ruckus of voices.

It was like birds. Or thunder. Sakura had thought perhaps both. She peered around the arena, nothing in their seemed to contain a birds nest or anything. And there were no signs of a storm earlier. Her attention drifted to Sasuke.

To Sasuke, everything moved slower, so when Gaara stood up and faced him. Sasuke had his attack ready. He lifted his hand up and smirked at Gaara. "This is it." he mumbled. "Chidori!" he yelled and charged at Gaara full speed.

Gaara tried to swerve out of the way, but Sasuke anticipated his move and struck him to his ribs. Gaara hesitated. He doubled over and coughed violently. Sasuke jumped back, holding his hand out proudly. The area Sasuke hit was pure red, no doubt going to be bruised by the next day.

Naruto cringed playfully, "Oh, that had to of hurt!" he muttered, "That's at least, two broken ribs."

Sakura cupped her hands together happily. "He did it?" she asked, "He did!" she whispered happily.

Sasuke smirked, his Sharingan vanished, and turned to walk away. "_With that much pain, he has to be out._" he thought.

"S-stop."

Sasuke turned. Gaara stood back up, his smirk arrogant and annoying to Sasuke. "No way, that should have knocked the wind out of you and should have made you pass out!" he whispered. "I broke at least two to three ribs."

Gaara smiled, his eyes going from green to yellow. His pupils reduced to small dots, much looking like Sasuke's Sharingan eye. Sasuke furrowed his brow.

"Fine." he muttered, "If your not done, than I'm not either." He wasn't in as much pain as Gaara should be in. He activated his Sharingan eyes again.

Gaara came at him full speed, Sasuke stepped back. Gaara threw his punches at him, Sasuke tried dodging and blocking. Only some made contact to his face and body. Sasuke grappled with Gaara as they clashed in the center.

They'd jump back and went at it again.

Gaara pinned Sasuke down to the ground. Sasuke struggled to get him off, but Gaara's claws began to extend and pierced his flesh. Sasuke yelped out in pain, but kicked his legs up.

Gaara smirked, his sharp teeth growing in length as well. He was giving into his beast, and getting stronger too.

"Your dead, Uchiha." he growled.

Sasuke glared at him, even with his Sharingan it was hard to catch this new energy. Gaara's claws extended even longer, moving their way more into Sasuke's flesh. He could feel the blood drain. Gaara was in ecstasy at the smell of his blood on his claws.

"More…More blood!" he yelled.

* * *

Lee jumped from his couch. The popcorn he had in his lap spilling and tumbling to the ground in a heap of mess. Lee balled his fists and pointed at the TV engertically.

"COME ON!" he yelled as if he were really there. "LET'S GO SASUKE!!!"

"Lee? SHUT UP!" yelled his neighbor. Lee sweat dropped but continued to yell at his current rate.

* * *

Ino grasped Shikamaru's hand as they watched. She occasionally looked at Sakura to see her reaction. But Sakura was biting her thumb, again.

"Come on Sasuke." she muttered. "LETS GO SASUKE!!" she yelled loudly.

* * *

Hinata and Iruka watched the TV with curious eyes. She was saddened that she couldn't be there but she wouldn't miss it. In the hospital or not. Iruka was given the opportunity to see the match with Hinata. And being with her gave him some comfort, especially after hearing Naruto ran away from the hospital.

He had practially threw the chair at the TV when he noticed Naruto standing next to Sakura and Kakashi.

Neji, her cousin, sat by her. Watching intently as well. TenTen, was there too, who was currently shouting her lungs out at the TV. Hinata only smiled. If the doctor hadn't told her to conserve her voice, she'd be cheering too. Just not as loud.

Iruka occasionally said something to cheer Sasuke on, but it wasn't as loudly as TenTen's cheerleading voice.

She put her hands together in praying form, "_Let's go Sasuke_." she thought.

* * *

Sakura held onto her ID as she bite her thumb. She tapped her foot as well, nervous as she was she found doing this was a bit calming.

"I believe in you Sasuke. Please…"

* * *

Sasuke brought his fist up, smacking him on the jaw. Gaara bite his tongue and retched back at the taste of his own blood. Sasuke felt his wound extend as Gaara retracted his claws back from their impalement on his shoulders.

Sasuke ran at him, he knew he was getting tired, but it had to be done quick. He had to win. He ran in front of Gaara, but before he did anything. Sasuke seemed to disappear from his sight and reappear at the base of his feet. Sasuke kicked up, kicking Gaara right where he had punched him a few seconds ago.

He flew up from the impact and Sasuke did a back walk over, kicking him even higher. Sasuke ran towards the ropes and jumped hard on them, just barely but efficiently getting bounce and height from it. He met Gaara's flight level and Sasuke angled his body. He threw his foot down on Gaara's ribs, the exact place he had done the Chidori earlier.

Gaara's body curved up and he slammed onto the ring hard. The thud loud enough to hear over the crowd and the dent, that later could be seen, as proof. Sasuke focused his energy again, he wasn't going to let Gaara come back again.

"Chidori!" he yelled. He charged at Gaara's body that limped stood up. His eyes were half open, he was on the brink of giving up. Sasuke slammed his head onto Gaara's, Sasuke's shoulder into Gaara's chest and punched him in the gut.

Gaara grunted. Sasuke stepped back and Gaara glared at him before falling. "_Why_?" he thought. "_Why does he get friends_…" he blacked out.

Silence filled the air. Then before anyone could react, Sakura ran up to Sasuke in the ring. She launched herself into his arms without warning, nearly knocking him to the ground. The joyful tears streaking her face as she smiled at him.

"You did it! I knew you could!" she kissed him and hugged him.

* * *

"YES!" yelled Lee, this time knocking over his soda.

* * *

"Ahh! He did it! He did it! He's the champ!!" Ino threw herself at Shikamaru like Sakura had done.

"…man…" he muttered.

* * *

"And THAT'S what I'm talking about!" yelled TenTen at the TV.

Neji sweat dropped but smirked. "Good going Uchiha." he mumbled.

Hinata smiled and wiped the tears that formed in her eyes. She was very happy at the outcome. Iruka smiled as well.

"Kakashi, you trained one hell of a guy." he muttered.

* * *

The crowd cheered again. This time louder than any other time if possible. It was a guaranteed knock out. Gaara didn't move an inch after that blow.

Shadow, followed by two others. A blonde haired girl and a guy with a black hat came up and carried Gaara away. She smiled a bit at Sakura before carrying him off to the locker room. It had all happened so quick.

The crowd pushed back against the gates and guards, piling over to the ring to body surf Sasuke out of there. Like the real champ he was. The referee came by and handed him the belt. He took it with pride and took a hold of Sakura's hand.

They both lifted it into the air. A whole bunch of lights going off at once and the red dots from the cameras. Naruto was smiling and giving the 'peace' sign to the cameras. Kakashi stood by proudly, a smile adorning his hidden face.

They made their way to the locker rooms. Sasuke put on a sweater and sweatpants over quickly. The reporters soon burst through the doors. He wrapped an arm around Sakura so as not to lose her.

"Sasuke over here!" yelled on reporter.

"No Sasuke over here!" yelled another.

"A picture of the champ with his girlfriend and belt?" asked a photographer.

Sasuke and Sakura smiled and the flash could have blinded Sakura. Sasuke pushed passed them, Kakashi walking backwards as well as Naruto.

"No, no more." muttered Naruto.

"Yeah, that's enough. Thank you." yelled Kakashi, "Sasuke will give a conference tomorrow."

They all agreed and stepped out of the locker room.

* * *

"You'll do fine." muttered Sasuke.

Sakura smoothed out her skirt. She took a deep breathe, "I still have butterflies." she muttered.

Sasuke smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you. You'll do fine."

She nodded and he took her hand. Kakashi glanced out of the curtain and walked over to them. He patted Sakura on the head.

"Sasuke's right. You'll be fine." he smiled, "You're a great speaker. So don't worry about the questions."

Sakura smiled in response. "Thanks."

"Yeah. Sasuke, there all here. It's in your right pocket and they're waiting for you. Good luck." he waved at them and pushed them towards the curtains.

"Wha-" before Sakura could ask, the once familiar glaring light came back again. Once stepped forward with Sasuke, people came into view. The place was packed. Cameras all over the place, the main question was who didn't bring a camera.

Sasuke was proudly wearing his belt. Sakura held onto his hand tightly. He gave her a light squeeze and she smiled at him. He walked over to the podium and Sakura stood by.

* * *

Kakashi smiled as he pushed them off. He sighed, "Job done." he muttered.

"Kakashi."

He turned to the sound of his name. Kakashi smiled in return. "Zabuza." he greeted.

Zabuza stood across the room. A small smile on his face, Haku was next to him. A bandage on his left cheek but other than that normal. Kakashi ruffled his hair as a greeting and couldn't stop smiling at his friend.

"Thanks." he muttered to him. Zabuza smiled.

* * *

"I have called you all today to take questions so that I may answer them. But…" He put his hand into his pocket. "I have a bit of an announcement I'd like to make.

Sasuke stepped away from the podium and towards Sakura. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows in worry.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, "Did you forget something?"

He shook his head and took her hand. "Uh Sakura. We've been together for…well, I've really lost track of how many months because it really seems like an eternity with you. And, I love you and can't picture you anywhere else but with me. Forever. So," Sasuke knelt down in front of Sakura. The crowd quickly took pictures and began to awe.

"Sakura Haruno. Will you marry me?" he held out the velvet box and opened it to reveal an emerald gem in the center, with two small diamonds kiddy cornering the emerald. Sakura gasped and took hold of the box.

Tears filled her eyes and fell down her face. Her heart was racing and she couldn't seem to form words. She glanced down at him with a huge smile on her face.

"Sasuke, of course I'll marry you! I will!" she threw herself at him and cried on his shoulder. "I love you." she whispered over and over.

He wiped her tears away and pulled the ring out. "I love you too." he muttered as he slid it on her finger.

He stood up and embraced Sakura again. The crowd went wild with clapping. Sakura smiled and held his hand not wanting to let go.

"A picture of the ring?" asked a random person.

Sakura giggled and showed off her hand with the ring on it. Snaps were heard and the crowd awed at it as it sparkled in the light. Sakura knew Ino would flip once she saw this.

"Sasuke how'd you feel about the big win?"

"Pretty good. Gaara really pushed me to my limits and gave me a challenge worth living for."

There was a quick silence as they took that in.

"So now that you've won, are you going to go to the Universal rounds?"

"Yes. I'm training for that too and hopefully will bring back the title."

"Since Universal won't start for a couple of months, what are you planning to do?"

"Plan the wedding of course. Move Sakura in with me, spend some time with her while I can."

Sakura blushed and leaned her head on his shoulder. He smiled at her.

"Sasuke, how do you explain your struggle and achievements?"

Sasuke thought for a while, "It was a great experience. Actually I'd like to thank those thugs for breaking my arm, it got me a chance to met a wonderful girl. Without her, I don't think I would have made it this far with sheer will power alone. I've gained more friends than earlier competitions and…to sum it up…it's a story. This story, is A Fighter's Story."

The crowd applauded him and Sakura as they ended the questions for that day. Sakura smiled at Sasuke.

"_A Fighter's story_?" she thought. She giggled, "_That's right_."

-END-

* * *

**A/N: wowie. It was hard to write the fight, even if it's not very volient and all...cuz i mean, i luv Gaara too, he's my uber smexy panda bear...yes my panda bear. And making him sad with losing was hard but...yeah. But i luv Sasuke too...so it was a yay and then...aw. So that's the end of Fighter's story...sad. But hey, there's another chapter for news and thanks...so review then go the news and thanks chapter!! love you all for reading! **


	23. News and Thanks

**NEWS AND THANKS**

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for reading my story, A Fighter's Story. It took longer than I expected to write and finish, but then again I had some mentor blocks and all but I like how it turned out in the end. So Thank you-thank you for taking the time to read and review! (I say thanks a lot…really. Oh, and sorry. I say sorry a lot too) but w/e.

Now I bet your wondering if there's going to be a sequel or something. Well, yes. There is going to be a sequel, but first I need to think of a title. I got the whole plot down and everything, but I don't think it'll be as long as A Fighter's Story. If you readers out there have any suggestions to titles please let me know, right now, I'm thinking about the title of Love's Conquest. I'll probably go with that one, (if not given a better one)but keep an eye out for the sequel. It'll say sequel so yeah. It'll probably be up on March 17, or a bit after that. So check.

**Thanks oodles to:**

Atemswhitetigermew

Kawaii chibi sasuke luver

Av3n93rBl0ss0m

4ever sweet

BuBbLe GuM cHeRrY

Go-Go Girly

Lioness Of the fire

2supersmart

VelcroSUNSHINE

Sasusasku-gaasaku2lyfe

Claud-kun

Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90

Rainingblood666

MistressBlossom

Kittikat626

Lunaira

Totally preOccupieD

SasukeLover001:**for being an awesome internet pal, and reviewing for every single chap!**

Switchblade-boarder

Els1324

My black crimson rose :**thanks for the idea of shadow**

Shawwty16

Reenaryan08

XXdarknessdeathXx

Bobalu

Yondaime Remembered

SoraKoi The Water Goddess

Dontconfuseme

Archangle3000

MistyKaiba

RikaTro

XweaponsXmistressX

Myou-kokoro

DesertCat

Princess.hitokiri :**thanks for that extra long review. It made me smile, thanks**

Tainted-Blossom

WHITE RUBY

Mezumi Azuma

Dark Glass Bottle

Hersheys Rocks

Blue Moiraine Sedai

Freedomstar999

Dalki Sarang

Koneko101

Heartlesssoul

Archerelf

Cutiepug66

Petite.ina

Shadow angel 101

Rockpunkgirl96

Sapphire serenity

XxboredxX

XoKatherine229

SweetAssassin

Momo-chan X3

TenTenXIrista

Vu-girl

Kotone111

Unbeatablehinata

pinky101

PowerfulMiko

Envy Me 5-6-7-3

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!** -All of you-

If I by chance missed you, or accidently repeated you, or something...sorry!! But if i've missed you, and you've been reviewing for a while, please tell me! I'd like to give credit where credit is due. So thanks to all those who have reviewed and thanks to those future reader's who may stumbled onto this story and read through the whole thing. We'll, see you in the sequel!

-Inuys-hispanicgirl


End file.
